Le Royaume d'Orodreth
by Amanda7430
Summary: Le royaume d'Orodreth a été détruit par Smaug. La reine Mina Lùinwë s'éveille en Lórien après un long coma et déterminée à redorer le blason de son royaume elle se lance à la recherche de Smaug pour le tuer. Durant son voyage elle rencontrera la compagnie de Thorin qui se montrera peu amicale, mais elle pourra compter sur l'aide des elfes de la Forêt Noire.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques petites explications pour connaitre le Royaume d'Orodreth et sa reine.

 **Royaume** **:** Orodreth -Terre de feu -, ce royaume se situe à l'est des monts brumeux entre la porte des gobelins et la Lothlorien. Ce royaume est protégé par les dragons eux même protégés et dressés par leur reine qu'ils respect plus que tout et à qui ils doivent obéissance. Ils sont en tous une vingtaine, qui forme des couples à vie et qui protègent tous une fratrie de 6 œufs qu'ils couveront en vue d'être utilisé pour une guerre. Il y a donc 60 œufs se trouvant regroupés par couvés dans la nursery du royaume.

 **Mina Lùinwë** **:** Reine des elfes du royaume d'Orodreth plus communément appelé Terre de feu ou cité des dragons. C'est avant tout une guerrière, son armure pour le combat est anthracite ou noire avec quelques notes d'argent. Elle manie aussi bien l'épée que l'arc, tout comme ses troupes de soldats, mais ses armes les plus efficace reste ses dragons. Elle est une reine juste et aimé de son peuple et de ses dragons, amie de longue date avec les autres seigneurs elfes, Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn, Thranduil, elle possèdent également un anneau de pouvoir composé d'argent pur et d'une pierre de lune, appelé Nàpoldë. Physiquement, elle est grande et élancée et malgré son rôle de combattante, elle sait être aussi gracieuse et féminine que son amie Galadriel. Elle possède de longs cheveux lisses et noirs comme le charbon, sa peau est presque aussi claire que l'albâtre et ses yeux ont la couleur de l'aigue marine, rendant son regard perçant et perturbant pour quiconque. Elle n'a ni époux ni enfants, elle juge en tant qu'elfe avoir le temps pour ce consacrer à cela.

 **Disclaimers:** Tout appartient à JRR. Tolkien excepté le personnage de Mina et des autres dragons à venir dans l'histoire.

( _Relecture : OldGirl-NoraArlani_ )

CHAPITRE 1

Le solstice d'été était passé depuis quelques semaines, ce matin-là en Lothlórien, Dame Galadriel marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la maison des soins. Les guérisseurs l'avaient fait demander car une patiente plongée dans le coma depuis plus de 170 ans venait de se réveiller subitement. Cette mystérieuse patiente n'était autre que Mina Lùinwë, la reine d'Orodreth et après un si long sommeil, elle était quelque peu désorientée et elle avait plein de questions auxquelles seule Galadriel pourrait répondre. C'est pourquoi la Dame de Lórien se pressait dans les petits sentiers de ses bois. La maison de soins se profilait devant elle. Elle s'empressa d'en monter les marches et entra dans le bâtiment.

Immédiatement, un guérisseur la guida jusqu'à la chambre de le reine Mina. Cette dernière était debout et semblait aller bien, malgré ce sentiment d'incompréhension. Elle se demandait en premier lieu ce qu'elle faisait en Lórien et en voyant son amie Galadriel entrer dans sa chambre, elle se sentit soulagée et savait qu'elle aurait des réponses.

–Oh Galadriel ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

La reine brune s'approcha de son amie qui l'accueillit ans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Mina s'écarte, affichant un air perdu.

– Galadriel, pourquoi suis-je ici ? On m'a dit que j'étais dans le coma et pourquoi ai-je si mal au bras? dit-elle avec une grimace en pressant son épaule gauche de sa main droite.

–Mina, je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant calmez-vous, là rassura Galadriel d'une voix douce.

La reine s'assit sur le bord de son lit tout en continuant de se masser l'épaule.

–Je vais vous quérir une tenue plus appropriée, déclara la dame de Lórien, je reviens vite. Galadriel quitta la chambre, laissant Mina avec ses questions qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de sa venue en Lórien et surtout pourquoi avait-elle dû y venir ? Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur les événements passés mais malgré de gros efforts, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Galadriel revint rapidement avec une tenue pour son amie. Elle déposa les habits sur le lit et Mina se leva pour les regarder, il s'agissait d'une tenue ressemblant à celle des gardes mais d'un ton plus foncé.

–C'est juste temporaire, je vous trouverai des vêtements plus dignes ajouta l'elfe blonde, enfilez-les, je vous attends dans le couloir.

Mina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et commença à retirer la tunique médicale alors que Galadriel quittait la chambre. Le pantalon de couleur kaki était juste à sa taille, par contre la tunique était légèrement trop grande pour elle mais elle passa la ceinture de cuir qu'elle serra au maximum : ça ferait bien l'affaire en attendant. Elle enfila les bottes et machinalement elle croisa son reflet dans le petit miroir rond, elle s'en approcha pour s'observer plus en détail. C'était la guerre dans ses cheveux, ils étaient emmêlés et ils avaient beaucoup poussé, trop même. Avec un peigne se trouvant sur une petite table, elle essaya de redonner une allure convenable à sa coiffure comme elle put, puis concernant son visage aux traits tirés, la lumière du soleil l'aiderait à aller mieux. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle put quitter sa chambre pour retrouver la Dame de Lórien qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

Silencieusement, elles marchèrent jusqu'au palais. Mina suivait Galadriel, impatiente d'en apprendre plus et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été soignée dans son royaume, car Orodreth disposait d'excellents guérisseurs. Elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte que deux gardes leur ouvrirent et à l'intérieur, elles retrouvèrent Celeborn qui s'avança pour saluer la reine tout juste réveillée.

–Heureux de vous voir consciente reine Mina, dit-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

–Merci seigneur Celeborn, répondit-elle en imitant son geste.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais elle refusa poliment : elle s'était suffisamment reposée pendant son long sommeil.

–Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! demanda-t-elle en regardant alternativement Galadriel et son époux.

La Dame de Lórien échangea un regard avec Celeborn qui hocha légèrement la tête, signe qu'elle devait tout lui dire.

–Mina... commença Galadriel, de quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

La reine d'Orodreth ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt sans dire un mot. Elle avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas de la raison de sa venue en Lórien. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à un jour d'été pendant lequel elle avait élu un second capitaine des gardes et en même temps, dû faire face à un dragon un peu récalcitrant. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que dès la nuit suivante, les choses s'étaient envenimées au point qu'elle en perde la mémoire.

–La raison de ma présence m'est inconnue. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir voulu remettre l'un de mes dragons dans le droit chemin, ensuite plus rien...

–C'est bien ce que je pensais... murmura Galadriel. Je vais commencer par les détails… Vous êtes restée cent soixante et onze années dans le coma, Mina.

À cette annonce, la reine d'Orodreth marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Comment cela était-il possible ?

–Qu'est ce qui a pu me plonger dans le coma si longtemps ? Et pourquoi en suis-je arrivée là ? demanda-t-elle.

–Je vais vous expliquer les raisons, ou plutôt la raison, de votre état et de votre venue en Lórien, continua Galadriel. Un de vos dragons est devenu fou. Assoiffé de pouvoir, il a tout détruit sur son passage...

–Smaug... murmura Mina, le regard perdu dans le vide.

–Oui, c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit... acquiesça la Dame des lieux.

–Je suppose que c'est le dragon que vous avez essayé de recadrer? questionna Celeborn.

–Oui... confirma Mina dans un murmure, mais il semblerait que j'aie échoué.

–Ce n'est en rien votre faute. Smaug est un dragon d'or, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont d'une nature compliquée, ajouta Celeborn qui essayait de minimiser la situation.

C'était aimable de sa part d'essayer de la rassurer, mais pour Mina, perdre le contrôle d'un Smaug en fuite lui laissait le sentiment d'un échec au goût amer.

–Que voulez-vous dire par "tout détruit ? poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Galadriel.

La suite était plus dure à raconter et surtout à entendre et avant que Galadriel ne réponde, c'est Celeborn qui s'en chargea, en empruntant un ton aussi doux qu'il le pouvait.

–Il ne reste rien, Mina. Orodreth a été détruit et...

Il marqua un arrêt, la suite allait tout bonnement achever Mina mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

–Et quoi ? insista-t-elle.

–Qu'il s'agisse de dragons ou d'elfes, il y a eu de lourdes pertes...

Mina ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle les garda clos un petit moment avant de les rouvrir et de poursuivre ses questions.

–Il y a tout de même eu des survivants, non ?

–Une centaine d'elfes des Terres de feu ont trouvé refuge ici, en Lórien. Les autres ont tous péri dans les flammes et concernant vos dragons… Smaug a pris soin de tous les tuer, répondit Celeborn.

La respiration de Mina s'accéléra. Son royaume n'était plus qu'un souvenir, tous ses sujets, ses gardes, ses amis, ses dragons... morts... Tous morts. C'était maintenant une reine sans royaume ni peuple. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle voulut chasser de sa main gauche des larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha.

–Et concernant mon bras, que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en se le massant doucement.

–Smaug a essayé de vous tuer alors que vous l'affrontiez. Il vous a donné un violent coup de patte qui vous a envoyée voler contre un rocher, d'où votre d'où le choc à votre tête et votre coma _,_ expliqua Galadriel.

–Et ce coup vous a aussi laissé une blessure sur votre épaule, c'est de là que vient la douleur, ajouta Celeborn. C'est cicatrisé mais apparemment la douleur persistera…

Au moins, elle connaissait à présent l'origine de ce cuisant élancement.

Elle avait hésité longuement avant de faire incuber l'œuf de Smaug. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait détruit dès qu'il était entré en sa possession. Bien que Celeborn essayât de lui faire croire le contraire, elle avait conscience que tout ceci était arrivé à cause d'elle. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur une de ses joues et Galadriel la remarqua.

–Je suis navrée, Mina...

Cette dernière essuya sa larme et ses yeux. Elle voulait être seule pour réussir à se faire à cette nouvelle des plus dramatiques mais une dernière question lui vint en tête.

–Smaug a-t-il été tué ?

–Malheureusement non. Après avoir ravagé Orodreth, il s'est envolé pour Erebor, d'où il a chassé et aussi tué beaucoup de nains avant de prendre possession de la montagne et de l'or qu'elle renferme, répondit Celeborn.

–Donc depuis, il n'a pas bougé d'Erebor ?

–Non et il n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Certaines personnes pensent même qu'il est mort.

–Vu la carrure et l'âge de Smaug, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le soit. Un dragon peut rester des années sans se nourrir, encore plus s'il protège son or, ajouta Mina.

–C'est bien ce que je pensais... murmura Celeborn.

– Il faut que vous sachiez qu'une compagnie de treize nains et d'un semi-homme a quitté Fondcombe, il y a quelques semaines. Ils ont pour but de reprendre leur montagne, ajouta la Dame de Lórien. Actuellement, ils ne doivent pas être loin de leur montagne...

–C'est de la folie, ils vont tous se faire tuer... soupira Mina. Et par qui est menée cette joyeuse compagnie ?

–Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et Gandalf les guide.

Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que Mithrandir s'était mêlé à une telle quête. Il devait savoir qu'un dragon ne se tuait pas si facilement.

–Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais être seule pour réfléchir...

–Je comprends. Un garde va vous conduire à vos quartiers.

–Merci à vous pour ces explications et de m'accueillir, remercia-t-elle avec une main sur le cœur.

–C'est tout à fait normal, Mina. L'alliance entre nos deux royaumes est très ancienne, c'était notre devoir de prendre soin de vous et des vôtres, répondit Celeborn.

–Vous serez toujours la bienvenue en Lórien, compléta Galadriel.

Celeborn alla ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle un gardien au visage impassibleattendait de recevoir des ordres.

–Merci d'avoir attendu Haldir, dit Celeborn en s'écartant pour qu'il entre, pouvez-vous conduire la reine Mina au pavillon Nord je vous prie ?

L'elfe s'inclina pour saluer sa Dame et la reine d'Orodreth avant de répondre à la requête de son seigneur.

–Bien sûr, seigneur. Reine Mina, veuillez me suivre.

Il quitta la pièce et après avoir salué le couple royal et Mina prit sa suite.

Le pavillon Nord où Galadriel avait prévu de loger Mina se trouvait à l'opposé du palais. Il fallait donc en sortir et rejoindre les sentiers qui serpentaient entre des arbres plusieurs fois centenaires. Le garde et la reine venaient de sortir et ils avançaient en silence sur le sentier qui menait au pavillon lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention de Mina. Elle quitta le chemin, laissant Haldir surpris mais il comprit vite ce qui l'intriguait quand il la vit s'approcher d'un cheval qui était paisiblement en train de brouter dans une clairière. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle flattait les nasaux de l'animal.

–Cet étalon est le descendant de votre cheval de l'époque, Fangorn, déclara Haldir.

–Fangorn s'en était sorti ! s'étonna-t-elle.

–Oui, répondit le garde. Lui et un petit groupe de chevaux sont venus se réfugier ici, nous avons pris soin d'eux.

Comme tous les chevaux d'Orodreth très endurants et faits pour parcourir de longues distances, celui-ci était grand et musclé avec une robe et des crins entièrement noirs.

–Merci Haldir... dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Et ce cheval a-t-il un propriétaire ? demanda-t-elle.

–Non, nous avons jugé qu'il vous revenait de droit, comme c'était le cas des précédents descendants de Fangorn, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, ce cheval est à vous.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle caressa la joue de l'animal. Puis soudainement, elle sauta sur son dos et empoigna ses crins avec fermeté.

–Reine Mina, que comptez-vous faire? questionna Haldir.

–Je dois constater par moi-même l'état de mon royaume.

–Reine Mina, n'y allez pas… Il n'y a plus rien... essaya de la dissuader le chef des gardes.

–J'en ai besoin...

–Dans ce cas, nous pouvons vous fournir une escorte !

–Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle avant de partir au galop en direction d'Orodreth.

Haldir resta hébété en lisière de la clairière en regardant la reine s'éloigner, puis il s'empressa de rebrousser chemin pour avertir ses Seigneurs de la situation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Sur la route au nord de la Lórien, l'étalon galopait à vive allure, évitant les obstacles présents sur son passage. Sur son dos, Mina se cramponnait à sa crinière de toutes ses forces. Plus elle approchait d'Orodreth, plus son cœur s'emballait : elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas mais en même temps, elle ressentait de l'impatience et voulait savoir. En cent soixante et onze ans, la végétation avait repoussé, faisant disparaître toute trace du carnage causé par Smaug. Plus un tronc ou buisson n'était calciné, la nature avait repris ses droits et dissimulait presque le chemin principal qui menait à la cité d'Orodreth. Lorsqu'elle franchit la frontière de son royaume, elle fit ralentir sa monture pour continuer de progresser au pas. L'immense arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée était presque entièrement recouverte de lierre et de ronces, mais on pouvait apercevoir, par endroits, les marques noires d'un incendie encore discernables sur les pierres. En son sommet l'emblème du royaume sculpté à même la pierre, était ébréché et presque invisible. Lorsqu'il franchit l'arche, le cheval piaffa nerveusement.

— Calme-toi… doucement, le rassura-t-elle, en accompagnant ses mots d'une caresse sur son encolure.

La nervosité du cheval la décida à continuer à pied. Le laissant brouter au niveau de l'arche, elle s'avançait déjà dans la cité. Malgré l'envahissement par les plantes, elle remarquait les stigmates du ravage : les pierres de tous les bâtiments étaient noircies, brûlées par le feu de Smaug, ceux qui n'avaient pas brûlé avaient été détruits et les gravats se trouvaient un peu partout dans les allées. C'était déjà très émouvant de voir l'étendue des dégâts causés au niveau de l'architecture mais ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Elle continua, jusqu'à arriver sur la grande place entièrement dévastée, couverte de débris et également d'ossements calcinés. L'émotion était trop forte et cette fois, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage. Elle avança au milieu de ce cimetière à ciel ouvert, parmi les squelettes d'elfes, de chevaux et de dragons, tous tombés sous la force de Smaug. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le crâne d'un dragon jusqu'au niveau de sa nuque brisée net mais ce n'était pas le seul. Smaug les avait tous tués en leur brisant les vertèbres.

—Smaug je te maudis... chuchota-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Tout autour d'elle, ce n'était que mort et désolation. Maintenant les événements lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Si ce royaume réussissait à renaître de ses cendres, ce serait un miracle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour pleurer librement .Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller. Elle avait bien sûr déjà perdu des hommes au combat mais là, c'était totalement différent. Pleurer ainsi lui permettait d'évacuer sa peine, ça lui faisait du ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais elle avait dû y passer de longues minutes car un bruit attira son attention derrière elle. Il s'agissait de Celeborn, Haldir ainsi que cinq autres gardes qui venaient s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celeborn s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Mina, ne restez pas là...

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle coopéra quand il l'aida à se relever.

— Rentrons, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, mais avant je veux vérifier une chose, répondit-elle.

Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Celeborn pour se diriger _vers les restes d'un bâtiment circulaire,_ enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le toit avait été littéralement éventré. Mina contourna tout un pan de mur pour accéder à l'entrée de ce qui était jadis la nursery : abritant les œufs de chaque couple de dragon. Celeborn fit signe à Haldir de rester vigilant, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se trouver dans les parages, puis il marcha dans les traces de Mina.

Il la retrouva près des supports qui servaient de nid et dont la plupart avait été démolis. Quant aux œufs qui s'y trouvaient, leurs coquilles écrasées jonchaient le sol au milieu des débris de poutres, de tuiles et de pierres.

— Il n'en reste pas un... constata-t-elle en poussant des fragments de coquilles du pied.

— Ce n'est pas bon de rester ici... insista Celeborn. Venez !

La reine des lieux accepta de le suivre pour revenir sur la place. Là, elle stoppa et observa l'abomination qui s'offrait à ses yeux : tous ses dragons avaient été tués dans ce périmètre, sûrement en essayant de protéger les œufs. Elle remarqua pourtant une chose qui lui redonna du baume au cœur. Parmi les cadavres, elle ne comptait que dix-huit squelettes de dragons. Smaug s'étant enfuit ça faisait dix-neuf mais le royaume abritait en tout vingt dragons et il manquait le corps de l'un d'eux. Peut-être un possible survivant?

— Mina, qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta Celeborn en la voyant stoïque.

— Il... il manque un dragon, balbutia-elle.

— Oui Smaug ! acquiesça le seigneur de la Lórien.

— Non, non, Orodreth abritait vingt dragons, Smaug s'est enfui, il devrait y avoir dix-neuf squelettes mais je n'en compte que dix-huit, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les ossements.

Vu leur taille, c'était facile de les compter, Celeborn revérifia à deux reprises et en effet, il n'y avait que dix-huit corps.

— Vous pensez que l'un d'eux s'est échappé?

— Je suppose et je me permets de l'espérer, répondit-elle.

Celeborn décela une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la reine. En effet, si un dragon avait vraiment survécu au massacre, le royaume d'Orodreth n'était pas totalement perdu. Ce lieu avait toujours été synonyme de dragons. Quand les gens parlaient de dragons, ils pensaient directement à Orodreth et à la reine Mina Lùinwë qui suscitait l'admiration pour son habileté à dresser et contrôler ces monstres du ciel.

— Je vais partir à sa recherche, déclara-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

— Si tel est votre souhait, vous aurez le soutien de la Lothlórien, approuva Celeborn. Pour le moment, rentrons.

— Vous pensez que je peux récupérer quelque chose ? dit-elle en se tournant vers la cité tourmentée.

— Après l'attaque, mes gardes ont collecté ce qui pouvait l'être. Nous avons tout stocké dans le pavillon nord, répondit Celeborn.

D'un signe de tête, elle acquiesça et se résigna à suivre Celeborn. Les gardes de la Lórien les attendaient patiemment, l'un tenait le cheval de Celeborn et Haldir se chargeait de celui de Mina. En le récupérant, elle remercia le chef des gardes avec un signe de tête, avant de _avant de remonter en selle_.

Le chemin de retour en Lórien se fit dans le silence. Mina était plongée dans ses pensées. Maintenant, son but était de retrouver Smaug, de le tuer et ensuite de retrouver le dragon qui avait survécu. Elle souhaitait éliminer Smaug avant le retour du dragon survivant, sinon il aurait pu vouloir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé il y avait cent soixante et onze ans.

Arrivés en Lórien, c'est Celeborn lui même qui la conduisit jusqu'au pavillon nord, pendant qu'Haldir s'occupait des chevaux. Le seigneur des lieux tenait à lui montrer ce qui avait été récupéré en Orodreth. Le pavillon était grand, même trop pour une seule personne mais Mina n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre, elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait que ses amis de la Lothlòrien veuillent bien l'accueillir.

Le seigneur elfe la conduisit vers une porte se trouvant tout au fond du pavillon et il l'ouvrit avant d'inviter la reine à entrer. A l'intérieur de la pièce, se trouvait tout ce qui avait pu être sauvé des flammes. Des armes, quelques armures, des bijoux, une grande tapisserie représentant Mina entourée par deux dragons et quelques babioles sans grande importance. Elle regarda attentivement chaque objet. C'était la tout ce qui restait de sa vie passée. En une nuit, tout avait été détruit, parti en fumée.

— Ceci n'est pas le principal, reprit Celeborn, suivez-moi.

Sans dire un mot, Mina obtempéra, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une pièce dont l'entrée était cachée par des voilages blanc et qui n'était autre que la chambre à coucher.

— Ouvrez l'armoire, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et dans cette somptueuse armoire de bois clair, elle reconnut quelques-unes de ses robes, son anneau de pouvoir : Nàpoldë. Son diadème et son armure avec ses armes : son épée, son arc et son carquois.

— Votre épée avait été endommagée pendant le combat, nos forgerons l'ont remise en état, dit doucement Celeborn alors qu'elle observait sa lame.

— Galadriel et vous faites tant pour moi… Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

— Nous avons conscience de votre gratitude, ne vous en faites pas. Nous faisons cela de bon cœur, répondit-il. Aussi faites-nous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner, ajouta-t-il.

— Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

— Galadriel sera ravie. Je vais maintenant vous laisser vous installer. À ce soir, Mina.

— A ce soir, seigneur et merci.

Chacun se salua respectueusement puis Celeborn quitta le pavillon, laissant Mina seule avec ses souvenirs.

Mais elle avait un but, donc elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par le poids des souvenirs et de la culpabilité. Dès ce soir, elle ferait part aux seigneurs de la Lórien de sa décision de partir, pour rejoindre la montagne solitaire et se confronter à Smaug. Son départ se ferait le plus vite possible, car si elle voulait pouvoir reconstruire Orodreth, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Déterminée, elle décrocha une robe dans l'armoire et passa dans la salle de bains pour arranger sa tenue. Elle retira celle qui lui avait été généreusement prêtée, mais avant de se changer, elle se glissa dans un bain chaud et relaxant. Le contact de l'eau avec sa peau eut pour effet de la détendre immédiatement et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle y resta de longues minutes, en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Quand elle en sortit et après s'être séchée, elle enfila sa robe, ce qui était plus décent pour une reine. Elle s'affaira aussi à arranger sa coiffure : elle coiffa ses cheveux de devant en arrière qu'elle noua avant de les tresser en épi de blé. Ensuite, elle se fit deux fines tresses à partir de chaque tempe qui rejoignirent la tresse principale à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa coiffure étant plus respectable, elle l'habilla de son diadème en argent finement sculpté, d'où une petite goutte en saphir descendait sur son front en pointant vers la base de son nez. Elle était maintenant plus présentable pour tenir son rang. Dans la chambre, elle n'oublia pas de passer son anneau à sa main gauche. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle quitta son pavillon pour aller retrouver son cheval, que le chef des gardes avait conduit aux écuries. Il fallait qu'elle le nomme et elle savait exactement comment elle allait l'appeler.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Elle mit quelques secondes pour se repérer et se rappeler l'emplacement des écuries. Alors qu'elle parcourait la Lórien, elle fut saluée par plusieurs elfes qui faisaient partie de son peuple et se réjouissaient de voir leur reine enfin réveillée. Après avoir rassuré les elfes d'Orodreth sur son état, elle réussit à gagner les écuries où elle retrouva son cheval dans une stalle proche de l'entrée. Ce dernier passa la tête par dessus la porte pour l'accueillir.

— Comment vas-tu mon beau ? dit-elle en lui grattant le front. Il te faut un nom et j'ai pensé que celui de ton ancêtre serait parfait ?

Bien sûr, elle n'attendait pas de réponses de sa part, mais elle avait toujours parlé à ses chevaux.

— Fangorn? Ce nom te plaît-il ? Il hennit doucement en secouant son épaisse crinière.

— Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Alors qu'elle continuait de discuter avec son cheval, le chef des gardes entra dans les écuries les bras chargés d'un ballot de foin. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant que Mina s'était changée. Sa beauté le troubla et surtout ses yeux. Il se ressaisit et inclina la tête avant de poser le foin en face de la stalle de Fangorn.

— Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? Questionna- t-il tout en distribuant sa dose de foin au cheval.

— J'ai pensé que le nom de son ancêtre serait parfait, répondit- elle.

— Ce nom est idéal, approuva- t-il en continuant sa distribution.

La reine cessa de caresser Fangorn pour qu'il aille manger puis elle s'avança vers le capitaine des gardes.

— Haldir ?

— Oui reine Mina, que puis je faire pour vous ?

— Étiez-vous présent le jour où… où c'est arrivé ? Chercha-t-elle à savoir en faisant référence à la chute d'Orodreth.

Haldir hésita à répondre. Etait-il bon pour elle de le savoir et qu'en retirerait-elle sinon de la douleur ?

— Je vous en prie Haldir, dites-moi, insista- t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

— Nous avons été alertés par un groupe d'elfes en fuite... Le temps de rassembler nos troupes, quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, c'était déjà fini, raconta-t-il. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvée, nous vous avons crue morte, ajouta- t-il.

— Donc ça a été rapide, en déduisit-elle.

— Très rapide, confirma-t-il.

Il perçut la tristesse de la reine mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. Il savait que même si le royaume d'Orodreth retrouvait son éclat d'antan, Mina aurait le poids et la culpabilité de cette défaite toute sa vie sur la conscience.

— Je suis navré pour votre royaume, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle fut touchée par la compassion qu'exprimait le chef des gardes.

— Merci Haldir... dit-elle d'une voix douce, merci pour tout.

— C'est normal... assura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et un sourire radieux avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact visuel.

— Je vais vous laisser travailler. Il fit une révérence et Mina tourna les talons. Avant de quitter les écuries, elle flatta l'encolure de Fangorn et déposa un baiser sur le chanfrein.

Elle passa tout le reste de la journée à déambuler dans Caras Galadhon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait en Lothlórien, mais ses précédentes visites n'avaient été qu'officielles. Jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de se promener et elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ce jour, car ces lieux étaient reposants.

Quand arriva l'heure du dîner, la reine prit la direction du palais ou le couple royal l'attendait. Ce dîner était le moment idéal pour leur annoncer son projet. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut conduite jusqu'à la salle à manger par une jeune servante. Son changement de tenue fut très remarqué.

— Mina vous êtes éblouissante, la complimenta Galadriel en l'accueillant.

— Merci...

— Digne d'une reine, ajouta Celeborn.

— Une reine sans royaume, corrigea-t-elle.

La Dame de Lórien lança un regard réprobateur à son époux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait pu éviter ce genre de remarque (un peu) maladroite.

— Tâchons de changer de sujet et passons à table, déclara Galadriel pour essayer de profiter du repas sans miner le moral de Mina plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les elfes royaux se mirent à table et rapidement des serviteurs commencèrent à leur apporter les plats. Galadriel et Celeborn savaient recevoir leurs hôtes. Tout voyageur qui passait par la Lórien, qu'il soit un homme, un nain ou un elfe et du moment qu'il n'était pas hostile, était bien reçu dans ces bois. Le dîner se poursuivit et les mets étaient tous meilleurs les uns que les autres. Une fois que les dernières assiettes eurent été débarrassées, Mina se lança pour expliquer son plan au couple royal.

— Il faut que vous sachiez que je vais partir, sûrement après demain, commença-t-elle.

Ses hôtes ne semblèrent pas spécialement surpris mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien, préférant la laisser poursuivre.

— Il y a un espoir pour Orodreth. Un dragon semble avoir survécu et j'ai bien l'intention de le retrouver, annonça-t-elle d'un ton plus que déterminé. Mais avant cela... je dois abattre Smaug.

Cette révélation interloqua les seigneurs de la Lórien qui échangèrent un regard inquiet qu'ils n'essayèrent pas de dissimuler.

— Je sais ce que vous pensez, reprit Mina, vous vous dites que c'est pure folie de vouloir affronter seule un dragon aussi destructeur que lui, mais je dois essayer, pour mon peuple et tous ceux qui ont péri il y a il y a toutes ces années . J'ai conscience que si je meurs lors de cet affrontement Orodreth ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, continua-t-elle. Mais que feriez-vous à ma place ? Je sais que vous tenteriez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour sauver la Lórien.

Elle avait terminé, et maintenant qu'ils étaient informés de ses intentions, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle à manger. C'est finalement Celeborn qui le brisa en prenant la parole.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous avez mon soutien, ainsi que celui de la Lothlórien, c'est pourquoi je vous adjoins une compagnie de gardes pour votre périple.

— Non ! Je refuse de mettre la vie d'autres elfes en danger. C'est aimable à vous, mais c'est une quête que je dois accomplir seule, répliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Il comprenait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait impliquer personne d'autre dans cette mission parce que c'était extrêmement dangereux mais il voulait l'aider malgré tout.

— Dans ce cas, acceptez au moins qu'on vous fournisse une selle pour votre cheval et que nos forgerons veillent à ce que vos armes soient bien aiguisées, reprit Celeborn.

Mina ne discuta pas sur ce point. Certes, elle avait besoin d'une selle pour Fangorn et avec des armes bien tranchantes, ce serait encore mieux. Elle accepta donc, sachant de toute façon que si elle ne le faisait pas, Celeborn insisterait ou ne la laisserait pas quitter la Lórien.

— Bien je vous en remercie, répondit-elle.

— Je donnerai mes ordres au sellier et aux forgerons.

— Vous devez savoir une chose, Mina… Il est fort probable que vous rencontriez la compagnie de nains en chemin... mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et ses compagnons se montrent courtois, ils vous jugeront coupable de leur malheur parce que Smaug était votre dragon, ajouta Galadriel.

La Dame de Lórien ne voulait pas décourager son amie, mais il fallait qu'elle soit prévenue. Si elle venait à croiser les nains, ces derniers se montreraient très hostiles à son égard.

— Ce serait tout à fait normal... Je ferai attention.

— Quel chemin prendrez-vous ? Questionna Celeborn.

— Je couperai par Mirkwood, répondit-elle, en espérant que le seigneur Thranduil ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je traverse son royaume, ajouta-t-elle.

Tous trois savaient que le seigneur de Mirkwood pouvait être froid, peu accueillant, voire désagréable, mais c'était qu'un risque mineur comparé à celui que représentait Smaug. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, leur entente avait toujours été bonne, pour ne pas dire excellente, cela ne l'inquiétait donc pas vraiment.

Les trois seigneurs restèrent ensemble encore quelques heures pour finalement se séparer et Mina rejoignit son pavillon. Comme elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée, elle prépara son voyage en examinant une carte. Pour atteindre Mirkwood, elle devrait d'abord passer par Orodreth pour rejoindre la Porte des Gobelins et ensuite se diriger à l'Est, en espérant ne pas croiser trop de gobelins ou d'orcs qui pourraient la retarder. En effet, elle voulait arriver la première à Erebor, et pour cela, elle devait battre de vitesse la compagnie de nains qui avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance sur elle. Demain serait synonyme de préparatifs pour son voyage et dès le lendemain, elle prendrait la route.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le soleil était à peine levé qu'un forgeron de la Lórien vint cogner à la porte du pavillon nord pour récupérer les armes de la reine. Elle les lui confia comme convenu : Celeborn n'avait pas perdu de temps pour transmettre ses ordres. Et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir les selliers déjà en train de prendre les mesures de Fangorn pour sa nouvelle selle... Un serviteur du palais vint la mander pour qu'elle se joigne à ses Seigneurs, elle se prépara pour s'y rendre et trouva Galadriel et Celeborn déjà attablés.

Galadriel avait espéré que Mina ait changé d'avis pendant la nuit mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, sinon elle l'en aurait avertie dès son arrivée. Toutefois elle désirait lui en parler, pour être certaine que sa motivation restait la même et que cette décision n'avait pas été prise sur un coup de tête ou sous le coup de l'émotion, après avoir constaté l'état de son royaume.

Suite à ce petit-déjeuner, Galadriel lui proposa une petite balade en tête-à-tête qu'elle accepta volontiers et les deux reines prirent la direction de la rivière. Pour engager la conversation, Galadriel attendit qu'elles soient arrivées sur les berges de l'Anduin.

— Mina, êtes-vous sûre de vous ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Galadriel, l'assura l'elfe brune.

— Dites-moi, quel sentiment vous pousse à agir ?

— L'espoir... répondit Mina, c'est cela qui me pousse à agir. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je le dois à mon peuple, ajouta-t-elle. Mais aussi à mes parents… lorsqu'ils ont décidé de me confier les rênes du royaume avant de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, je leur ai promis d'être une reine juste, qui ferait passer l'intérêt de son peuple avant le sien... J'ai fait une erreur en laissant naître ce dragon, et je me dois de la réparer, quel que soit le moyen, termina-t-elle doucement, la gorge serrée par la tristesse.

— Je tenais à m'assurer que vous n'agissiez pas par vengeance.

— Vengeance ? répéta Mina. Non pas du tout ! Bien sûr, j'en veux à Smaug pour ce qu'il a fait, mais j'agis pour Orodreth.

Galadriel acquiesça, elle était maintenant certaine que la raison qui animait Mina pour partir à la chasse au dragon était tout à fait honorable.

Toutefois, une chose intriguait la reine d'Orodreth, pourquoi la Dame de Lórien lui demandait-elle cela ? Avec douceur, elle posa une main sur le bras de celle-ci pour arrêter sa marche. Galadriel l'interrogea du regard et Mina prit rapidement la parole.

— Avez-vous eu une vision me concernant ?

— Non, j'aurais préféré pour savoir ce que l'avenir vous réserve, mais je n'ai rien vu.

— Alors pourquoi ces toutes questions ?

— Je voulais être sûre que votre décision était réfléchie.

— Elle l'est, répondit Mina, un soupçon agacée que Galadriel puisse douter d'elle.

Elle reprit sa marche et l'elfe blonde lui emboîta le pas. Les deux reines reprirent leur marche, mais la blonde sentait confusément qu'elle avait vexé son amie et souhaitait réparer son tort. Elle la rattrapa et l'arrêta un instant.

— Ecoutez, je voudrais essayer une chose, commença-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Mina.

— Suivez-moi...

Galadriel ne donna pas plus de précisions sur ce qu'elle comptait faire et se dirigea vers le quai d'amarrage ou plusieurs barques étaient attachées dans l'attente d'être utilisées. Mina la suivit, curieuse de voir ce que son amie voulait essayer. S'arrêtant sur le ponton, la Dame de la Lórien tendit les mains pour prendre celles de son amie, tandis que celle-ci restait silencieuse et attentive.

— Maintenant fermez les yeux, ordonna la Dame.

Après un rapide regard interrogateur, la reine brune s'exécuta.

— Respirez calmement, précisa Galadriel d'une voix à peine audible.

La Dame de Lórien cherchait à voir ce qui attendrait Mina pour les jours à venir. Elle attendit quelques minutes que la respiration de son amie s'apaise, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Toutes deux restèrent ainsi de très longues minutes immobiles, dans l'attente d'une éventuelle vision mais le résultat ne satisfaisait pas Galadriel. Elle rouvrit les yeux la première, le souffle court, ce qui inquiéta Mina qui la retint par les coudes.

— Tout va bien ?

En se massant le front d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle se retenait à la reine d'Orodreth, l'elfe blonde acquiesça.

— Oui… murmura-t-elle doucement, juste le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

Mina ne la lâcha pas avant qu'elle ne se sente mieux. Elle était très affaiblie et avait besoin de repos mais avant, elle voulait communiquer à son amie ce qu'elle avait put voir.

— J'ai essayé de forcer mes visions, pour savoir ce qui vous attendait mais cela n'a pas été très utile.

— Vous n'avez rien vu… en déduisit Mina.

— Des bribes... c'était très flou… Je peux seulement vous assurer que vous retrouverez le dragon qui s'est enfui, mais j'ignore quand, déclara-t-elle. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

— C'est déjà une très bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Mina. Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé...

— J'y tenais, maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vais aller me reposer.

— Bien entendu. Je vous raccompagne.

Elle raccompagna Galadriel jusqu'au palais où Celeborn prit le relais pour s'occuper d'elle. Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans leur vie de couple, Mina s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son pavillon. Elle était maintenant certaine de retrouver son dragon disparu même si elle n'en savait pas plus concernant les circonstances de ces retrouvailles.

Elle passa la matinée dans son pavillon à réfléchir.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la Lothlórien, bien au contraire, mais elle avait hâte de partir pour Erebor. Cette montagne était impénétrable. Si elle y trouvait la compagnie de Thorin, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le Roi sous la Montagne lui permette d'entrer. Il lui faudrait donc trouver une façon d'y pénétrer par ses propres moyens. Idéalement, il aurait fallu que Smaug sorte de lui-même pour se battre en terrain découvert : sa marge de manœuvre en aurait été ainsi augmentée et bien meilleure que si elle avait à l'affronter dans Erebor qu'elle méconnaissait totalement. Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à lui faciliter le combat ?

Ce fut vers midi que le même forgeron venu chercher ses armes à l'aube les lui rapporta aiguisées et nettoyées. La lame de son épée, tout comme les pointes de ses flèches, étaient étincelantes et tranchantes, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Ayant récupéré ses armes, elle décida de s'assurer qu'elle savait encore s'en servir en allant s'entraîner au tir, en dehors de Caras Galadhon. Pour ne pas abimer ses atours d'apparat, elle repassa la tenue de garde qu'elle portait la veille, mais conserva son diadème et ne changea rien à ses cheveux.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de son pavillon et passa par les écuries pour voir Fangorn.

Plusieurs gardes y étaient en train de seller leurs chevaux et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la stalle de son destrier, elle constata que le sellier était affairé à mesurer la sangle passant sous son ventre.

— Bonjour Reine Mina, salua-t-il en stoppant son travail. Vous souhaitiez prendre votre cheval ? questionna-t-il.

— Bonjour, non rassurez-vous, je vous laisse travailler. Je venais juste le saluer, répondit-elle.

Le sellier acquiesça et se remit à son activité. Mina ne put pas bien la voir, mais sa selle promettait d'être sublime. Elle caressa Fangorn quelques minutes avant de lui donner une pomme qu'elle prit dans un panier puis elle partit en direction de la frontière.

Elle marchait près de la frontière lorsque un galop se fit entendre derrière elle et sans se retourner, elle s'écarta du chemin pour libérer le passage.

— Reine Mina ? l'interpella quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour voir Haldir sur un cheval blanc, suivi d'une dizaine de gardes, équipés pour combattre.

— Que faites-vous si proche de la frontière ? questionna-t-il en restant à cheval.

— Je vais m'entraîner. Je veux vérifier que mon coma n'a pas affecté mes capacités, répondit-elle.

— Je suis navré, mais il vous est impossible d'aller plus loin, l'avertit-il aussitôt.

D'un regard, elle l'incita à argumenter, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de poursuivre sa route. Haldir n'eut d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

— Des gobelins ont quitté la Moria, ils tentent de percer nos lignes de défenses, nous allons en renfort pour les repousser.

Mina vit dans cette attaque l'occasion idéale pour s'assurer que ses reflexes et son agilité ne l'avaient pas abandonnée.

— Je viens avec vous ! déclara-t-elle.

— Reine Mina, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rétorqua Haldir.

— Ce n'était pas une question, Haldir, je viens avec vous.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait absolument pas son mot à dire, Haldir tendit la main à la reine pour la hisser sur son cheval juste derrière lui.

— Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, allons-y !

— Très bien, alors accrochez-vous !

Elle se tint à la taille du chef des gardes et ils partirent au galop.

Le chemin menant jusqu'à la ligne de front ne fut pas long et sur place des dizaines de gardes enchaînaient les flèches et les coups d'épées contre les hordes de gobelins. Le combat se déroulait dans une prairie, juste à la sortie des bois. Les renforts se jetèrent alors au galop dans la bataille, écrasant au passage quelques gobelins sous leurs sabots. Le groupe à cheval stoppa rapidement pour mettre pied à terre et les chevaux regagnèrent les bois pour être à l'abri.

— Reine Mina, restez près de moi ! ordonna Haldir.

— Haldir, je...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car gobelin lui fonça dessus en grognant. Elle esquiva sa charge et le fit trébucher avant de lui planter son épée dans le dos. Elle se réjouit de n'avoir perdu ni ses reflexes ni sa technique. Haldir comprit vite qu'elle pouvait gérer seule quelques gobelins et lui fit un signe de tête approbateur avant de commencer à combattre à son tour. Il gardait tout de même un œil sur elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit blessée au cours de cette bataille.

Elle utilisa d'abord principalement son épée mais la replaça bientôt au fourreau, car elle était désireuse de tester sa dextérité à l'arc. Elle attrapa celui-ci dans son dos et enchaîna les tirs avec rapidité et facilité, comme si elle l'avait juste utilisé la veille.

Des corps de gobelins jonchaient le sol, il devenait même difficile de se déplacer sans marcher sur l'un d'eux. Les coups d'épées et les flèches ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur l'ennemi mais malgré l'adresse des elfes, certains avaient été blessés et devaient donc se retirer. Haldir trancha la gorge d'un gobelin et remarqua que la reine et quatre gardes étaient en train de se faire encercler par des gobelins tout en combattant. Il alla s'en mêler en tuant d'un revers d'épée, deux gobelins qui s'effondrèrent lourdement dans l'herbe. Deux autres, alertés par la chute des corps de leurs congénères, changèrent de cible pour s'en prendre directement à lui. Étant soulagés de quatre assaillants, le groupe se trouvant avec Mina réussit à abattre ceux qui les encerclaient, tendit qu'Haldir continuait de les tailler en pièces. Un elfe archer tua un gobelin qui attaquait son chef. Comprenant que leur assaut était vouée à l'échec, les gobelins commencèrent à se retirer et rapidement, il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un au milieu des elfes. Sortant une flèche de son carquois, Haldir banda son arc en se contentant de viser le gobelin. Prise de peur, la créature partit en couinant vers la montagne sous leurs vivats. Les elfes ne se réjouirent qu'à moitié parce qu'ils savaient que tôt ou tard, ils reviendraient à la charge.

Haldir rangea sa flèche et replaça son arc dans son dos pour aider ses semblables. Les elfes en état aidaient les blessés à se relever et à marcher tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de rassembler les cadavres pour les brûler. Haldir s'approcha immédiatement de la reine d'Orodreth pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, parce que dans le cas contraire, ses Seigneurs ne lui pardonneraient pas. Elle était en train d'apporter les premiers soins à un jeune soldat blessé au thorax en attendant l'arrivée d'une civière. Deux autres soldats ne tardèrent pas à le prendre en charge et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la forêt.

— Vous allez bien ? Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, son épée toujours à la main, qu'elle rangea enfin.

— Mieux que vous, répondit-elle en désignant la blessure qu'il avait sur la joue.

Il porta une main sur la plaie pour constater qu'il saignait. Mina arracha un morceau de tissu de sa tunique et s'approcha de lui. Avec douceur, elle essuya avec le sang qui coulait et le garda sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ce rapprochement troubla légèrement le chef des gardes qui détourna les yeux. Elle s'occupa de lui quelques minutes, le temps que le sang coagule puis elle retira le tissu.

— Les guérisseurs feront bien mieux que moi, déclara-t-elle.

— C'est déjà bien, je vous remercie, ajouta-t-il. Vous devriez rentrer, j'ai encore à faire ici.

— Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

— Oui ça ira, mes blessures sont sans gravité. Rentrez et changez-vous, vous avez du sang de gobelins un peu partout…

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et constata que de nombreuses giclures de sang maculaient ses vêtements, sans parler de ses mains et de ses armes.

— Dans ce cas je vais y aller, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il la salua le premier et elle lui retourna son salut. Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas, Haldir la rappela pourtant.

— Reine Mina ?

— Oui ?

— Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre aptitude à combattre.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle reprit sa route vers Caras Galadhon.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

De retour dans son pavillon, elle se mit immédiatement au nettoyage de ses armes tachées de sang. Elle espérait les rendre aussi brillantes que lorsque le forgeron les lui avait rapportées. Ce ne fut pas chose facile de retirer toute cette hémoglobine et cela lui prit plusieurs heures, mais au moins lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle était certaine que chaque recoin était parfaitement net.

Ses armes propres, elle passa à la salle de bains. Le sang de gobelin était tenace, mais pas plus que le sang d'orc, qui, lui, était une horreur à nettoyer. Une fois débarrassée de toute trace du combat, elle enfila une nouvelle robe et se recoiffa.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le capitaine des gardes. Elle constata que sa blessure avait été correctement nettoyée, et ne se voyait presque pas. Il portait également un carquois plein de flèches.

— Les guérisseurs ont fait des miracles, dit-elle en faisant référence à sa blessure.

— Vous y avez contribué, rappela-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Haldir reprit la parole.

— Je vous apporte de nouvelles flèches, dit-il en les lui tendant.

Tout en le remerciant, elle récupéra son étui, dans lequel elle laissa Haldir glisser les flèches de remplacement. Comme elle le sentait prêt à partir, elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Je me rendais auprès du sellier pour voir où en est la selle de Fangorn, m'accompagnez-vous ?

— Avec plaisir.

Heureuse qu'il ait accepté, elle ferma sa porte et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Pendant le court trajet, Mina prit des nouvelles des gardes blessés et elle fut rassérénée d'apprendre que tous ne souffraient que de blessures superficielles, ou juste de quelques hématomes.

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte des écuries, qu'elle fut accueillie par l'artisan en train de ranger son matériel.

— Ah reine Mina ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous arrivez à pic, j'ai terminé votre selle, annonça- t- il d'un ton enjoué. Suivez-moi !

Elle le suivit jusqu'au fond des écuries où se trouvait la sellerie et la selle de Fangorn était là, reposant sur un support en bois.

— La voici, déclara-t-il fièrement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mina s'avança dans la pièce et observa son œuvre avec attention. La selle était de deux teintes. Le siège était noir et les quartiers anthracite s'ornaient de motifs en forme d'écailles de dragon, sur lesquels elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts appréciateurs.

— Les motifs sont une idée du Seigneur Celeborn, précisa l'artisan.

Cette attention toucha Mina, Celeborn la connaissait bien. Les sanglons et les étriers étaient en argent, finement gravés de fins et délicat motifs. La reine fit un tour complet de l'équipement et elle en était plus que ravie. Sur le même support, elle remarqua la présence d'un mors et de rênes assortis aux motifs habillant la selle. Le sellier et son équipe avaient vraiment fait un travail fantastique.

— C'est magnifique, complimenta-t-elle, un travail d'une très grande qualité.

Flatté et heureux que son travail plaise, l'homme s'inclina légèrement avant de continuer de ranger ses affaires. Haldir qui s'était tenu à l'écart le temps de l'inspection entra dans la pièce, rejoindre la reine.

— C'est une selle sublime, commenta-t-il doucement.

— La plus belle que j'ai jamais eue, acquiesça Mina.

— Celeborn vous a fait un beau cadeau.

— Il tenait à participer pour mon voyage, expliqua-elle.

Haldir resta surpris d'entendre qu'elle se préparait à quitter la Lórien.

— Vous partez ?

— Oui, je vais me rendre jusqu'à Erebor pour combattre Smaug, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas le genre de voyage dépourvu de risques, mais si Celeborn lui offrait un tel présent, c'était qu'il approuvait son choix.

— Quand partez-vous ?

— Demain, aux aurores.

— Serez-vous accompagnée ?

— Non, je préfère m'y rendre seule.

— J'espère de tout cœur que vous mènerez votre quête à bien, dit-il avec sincérité.

— Merci Haldir, je l'espère moi aussi.

Après le départ du harnacheur, la reine et le chef des gardes se rendirent auprès de Fangorn. Une longue route l'attendait le lendemain, son premier voyage, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté la Lórien…

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du dîner, Mina resta en compagnie d'Haldir et ils discutèrent longuement de sujets divers. Étant de garde cette nuit, Haldir ne serait pas présent pour son départ matinal, donc il lui souhaita un bon voyage au moment de leur séparation.

Pour son dernier repas et sa dernière nuit en Lórien, Mina essaya d'oublier Smaug pour quelques heures et en profita pour passer du temps avec Galadriel et Celeborn, car elle ignorait si elle les reverrait un jour. Les Seigneurs de la Lórien veillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avec la reine d'Orodreth, parlant de tout sauf de dragons, de son futur voyage ou tout autre chose concernant son royaume.

Mina avait hâte que le soleil se lève pour prendre la route, mais elle ressentait aussi une certaine appréhension au sujet de ce voyage. Galadriel n'avait eu aucune autre vision, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Donc elle ignorait ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer sur son chemin avant d'atteindre la montagne. Ces angoisses ne suffirent pas pour autant à la décourager, sa détermination était inébranlable.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle commença à se préparer. Il lui avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil et depuis de longues minutes, elle observait son armure, posée sur le lit. C'était certain qu'elle la protégerait en cas d'attaque, mais elle pesait son poids. Après moultes réflexions, elle choisit d'ôter la partie métallique qui protégeait les épaules, le dos et la poitrine. Il ne restait plus que le léger pantalon noir, une fine chemise blanche et une longue tunique à manches longues de couleur noire avec des reflets bleu nuit. L'armure retourna dans l'armoire où elle récupéra ses bottes, avant de passer dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

Une fois sa tenue enfilée, elle attrapa ses armes et quitta le pavillon.

Dans sa stalle, Fangorn somnolait mais leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher.

— Bonjour, dit-elle quand il la regarda. On va partir pour un petit voyage, qu'en dis-tu ?

Le cheval orienta ses oreilles vers l'avant et bailla, dévoilant ses grandes dents jaunes.

— Tu débordes de courage, sourit-elle en lui grattant le front.

Suite à cette caresse, elle se dirigea vers la sellerie et en revint les bras chargés de la selle et de la bride. En soutenant l'équipement d'une main, elle ouvrit la porte de la stalle et entra. Elle déposa le tout sur la cloison pour pouvoir s'occuper de Fangorn. Même si elle était pressée de prendre la route, elle prit son temps pour brosser et étriller sa monture tout en lui parlant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle ressortit des écuries avec les rênes en main et ses armes calées au niveau de la selle. Elle rejoignit la sortie Nord de la Lórien ou Galadriel et Celeborn l'attendaient.

— Promettez-nous d'être prudente, demanda Galadriel.

— Je le suis toujours, sourit-elle.

Derrière son sourire, elle dissimulait son appréhension. Peut-être parce que cette fois, elle voyageait seule, sans pouvoir compter sur son armée.

— Concernant Smaug, agissez de manière réfléchie, ajouta la Dame de Lórien.

— Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne reviendrai pas avant qu'il ne soit mort.

— Je m'en doute, seulement tâchez de revenir ! dit Galadriel d'un air sévère.

— Je reviendrai, assura-t-elle toujours en souriant.

L'expression qu'affichait Galadriel n'avait pas vraiment impressionné Mina, mais c'était bien à elle d'avoir essayé.

— Mina, commença Celeborn, silencieux jusque-là.

Il présenta à la reine une épaisse cape avec un capuchon, d'un bleu très foncé presque noir.

— Ceci est pour vous. Tournez-vous...

Elle obéit pour que le seigneur puisse placer la cape sur ses épaules avant de lui refaire face. Il fit tenir la cape avec une broche en argent à l'effigie de la feuille de Lórien.

— Puisse cette feuille de Lórien vous porter chance, déclara-t-il.

— Je promets que jamais elle ne me quittera, répondit elle en la touchant délicatement du bout des doigts.

Ensuite, elle récupéra ses armes sur sa selle et commença par attacher son carquois et son arc sur son dos, avant de placer son épée au niveau de sa ceinture.

— Bon voyage Mina, souhaita doucement Galadriel.

— Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Le couple resta humble, ils jugeaient cela normal d'avoir aidé leur amie dans cette épreuve. Celeborn prit les rênes de Fangorn en main pour le tenir le temps que Mina se mette en selle. Ce fut l'occasion de tester son assisse qui était très confortable. Le seigneur de la Lórien rendit les rênes à la cavalière avant de s'écarter d'un pas. Ils se saluèrent longuement avec respect. Après un dernier échange de sourires, elle donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de Fangorn qui se mit en marche, les seigneurs de la Lórien les regardant s'éloigner lentement.

Ça faisait une paire d'heure qu'elle avait quitté Caras Galadhon et déjà elle avait dépassé Orodreth en longeant la frontière Est, pour ainsi éviter de revoir l'état de son royaume. Fangorn marchait au pas depuis moins d'une heure et il montrait des signes de nervosité, car ce qu'il voulait, c'était galoper. Sa fougue et sa puissance faisaient plaisir à voir mais Mina le retenait : elle ne voulait pas le laisser aller pour ne pas qu'il s'épuise trop vite.

Son voyage jusqu'à Erebor ne durerait pas plus de trois jours si tout se passait bien. Le tout n'était pas de s'y rendre mais d'en faire sortir Smaug et pour cela, elle ignorait de quelle façon procéder. Pour le moment, elle se concentrait sur sa route, elle penserait au dragon le moment venu.

Pour rejoindre l'entrée de Mirkwood et pouvoir traverser cette forêt sans trop de difficultés, il fallait d'abord qu'elle rejoigne le Val d'Anduin. Mais bien avant cela, traverser le Champ aux Iris était une prioritée. Ce gigantesque marais ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, elle le savait, et se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle tente le coup ou immédiatement prendre la direction de l'Ouest pour le contourner.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Fangorn? Tu crois qu'on doit essayer de traverser ce marais ?

Le cheval inclina les oreilles pour l'écouter et continua de se montrer pressant, lui n'en avait rien à faire de la route qu'ils empruntaient, il voulait juste courir. S'ils passaient par le marais, il ne pourrait pas galoper, alors elle tira un peu sur les rênes du côté gauche pour continuer vers l'Ouest.

— On passe le col et tu pourras galoper, annonça-t-elle.

Sa monture souffla fortement par les naseaux, impatiente de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

Le col leur sembla interminable, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, Mina resserra son emprise sur les rênes.

— Allez vas-y ! autorisa-t-elle.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Fangorn qui passa, en quelques secondes, d'un pas lent à un galop fougueux. Heureusement que sa cavalière s'y était préparée, sinon elle aurait été désarçonnée. Elle le laissa aller aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait.

Ils passèrent sur une large falaise qui surplombait les marais. Ces lieux semblaient renfermer bien des mystères, qu'il valait mieux ne pas connaître. Une épaisse brume s'élevait des eaux boueuses et des nuages de moucherons et autres moustiques étaient visibles au-dessus de l'eau stagnante. Peut-être qu'en les contournant, elle se rajoutait quelques kilomètres, mais c'était mieux que de mourir embourbés dans ces eaux sales. Fangorn regardait droit devant lui, fendant l'air à vive allure. Bientôt Mina dut le ralentir pour aborder une portion rocheuse délicate. Elle voulait dépasser la Porte des Gobelins avant la nuit, car sinon elle risquait d'être la cible d'une attaque. Elle insista fortement sur les rênes pour calmer l'étalon et retrouver une allure plus adaptée au terrain.

Avoir contourné les marais les obligeait à passer par les Monts Brumeux et ils ne pourraient gagner la vallée qu'une fois ce passage franchi. Ils arrivèrent vite face à un mince chemin rocheux, coincé entre un gouffre de plusieurs mètres de profondeur et une paroi de pierre ceignant le royaume des gobelins. Pour emprunter ce passage étroit, elle trouva préférable de poursuivre à pied. Elle sauta et passa les rênes par dessus la tête de Fangorn avant de le devancer pour le guider.

— On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Surtout reste calme, expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant le front.

Si elle lui demandait d'être calme, c'était parce que le sol était instable, très friable et gorgé d'eau.

— Bon allons-y, dit-elle en faisant face au passage.

En tenant les rênes d'une main, elle s'engagea d'un pas sûr et modéré. Lorsque Fangorn posa son premier sabot, il s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol et des fragments de roche dégringolèrent dans le gouffre. Attiré par le bruit des pierres qui résonnait dans la cavité, le cheval tourna la tête pour en voir l'origine.

— Fangorn, regarde-moi ! appela Mina d'un ton autoritaire mais calme.

L'animal concentra son attention sur l'elfe et celle-ci continua de marcher à reculons, tout en parlant à sa monture.

— C'est bien… continue, encouragea-t-elle.

A chaque pas que faisait le cheval, des pierres tombaient et le déconcentraient quelques secondes. La reine regardait régulièrement derrière elle, pour voir comment se présentait le chemin et surtout quelle distance il restait à parcourir.

— On y est presque ! Continue comme ça, c'est parfait.

Il restait moins d'une dizaine de mètres avant de retrouver un sol plus stable et surtout une route plus large. Ils continuaient de marcher doucement, leurs pas rythmés par l'écho des pierres qui dévalaient le long de la paroi.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, le sol céda sous les pattes postérieures du cheval, le faisant tomber sur le ventre, avec une patte dans le vide. Il paniquait et poussait des hennissements rauques, la voix ou les paroles de sa maîtresse ne suffisant pas à le calmer. Bientôt, ce fut tout le passage qui commença à s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner. Mina tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes pour aider son cheval à remonter et ce n'est pas sans peine qu'il finit par se mettre sur ses pattes. La roche continuait de dégringoler, alors Mina jeta les rênes sur l'encolure de Fangorn et avec agilité, elle bondit sur son dos. A peine en selle, elle se tint à ses crins et lui donna un coup de talon. Le cheval n'hésita pas une seconde et fit quelques pas avant de sauter sur la plateforme où ils seraient à l'abri. Derrière eux, un mélange de rochers et de terre s'effondrait au fond du gouffre dans un fracas assourdissant.

Mina sauta et s'approcha du bord pour découvrir à quoi ils avaient échappé. C'était carrément tout le pan de la falaise qui s'était détaché pour aller s'écraser plus bas.

— Pour le retour, on empruntera la route du Sud, confia-t-elle en se tournant vers l'animal.

D'ailleurs, elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû emprunter cette route dès son départ, même si ça la faisait frôler les frontières du Mordor. Ça restait moins dangereux d'affronter ou même d'échapper à une horde d'orcs plutôt que de devoir faire face à une montagne qui s'effondrait. La reine s'approcha de son cheval et reprit les rênes en main.

— Tu as été courageux, le félicita-t-elle tout en enlaçant son encolure.

L'animal profita de cette caresse. Elle s'assura qu'il n'était pas blessé avant de continuer à pied. Ils attaquaient une partie de montagne bien stable et sous les pins centenaires, ce qui était moins stressant.

Après cette frayeur, ils marchèrent longuement dans le calme de la forêt, Mina toujours à pied pour laisser Fangorn se reposer. Ils avaient dépassé le royaume des gobelins et une fois descendus de cette montagne, elle établirait son campement pour la nuit, puis dès le lendemain matin, parcourir la vallée de l'Anduin avec célérité.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la vallée jusqu'aux bois de Mirkwood. Vu d'ici, ça semblait être tellement proche ! Des choses s'étaient passées à cet endroit. Une forte odeur de sève s'élevait dans l'air, provenant des sapins qui avaient brûlé et dont les cendres étaient encore fumantes. Ce n'était pas tout, un combat s'était déroulé ici. Beaucoup d'empreintes diverses recouvraient le sol, mais aussi des cadavres d'orcs et de wargs, certains même un peu brûlés pour être tombés près des flammes. Elle lâcha Fangorn qui s'écarta pour brouter de l'herbe rescapée du feu, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bord. La vue était vraiment incroyable. Elle examina quelques minutes la vallée puis revint sur ses pas pour récupérer Fangorn et amorcer la descente de montagne.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, pour finalement retrouver un terrain plat et entre les arbres, Mina pouvait apercevoir la lisière de la forêt et le commencement de la vallée. Le terrain étant plat et les arbres suffisamment espacés, elle se remit en selle et s'adressa à Fangorn.

— Allez, fais-toi plaisir, autorisa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le motiver avec une pression sur les flancs, que l'étalon s'élança au galop. Avant qu'il ne soit essoufflé, ils étaient déjà dans la vallée, accueillis par la délicate odeur d'herbe fraîche s'élevant de cette prairie infinie.

L'objectif était de gagner la vallée et de s'installer pour la nuit, mais elle laissa Fangorn en profiter et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rivière qu'il décida de s'arrêter pour étancher sa soif.

— Nous avons bien avancé, le complimenta-t-elle en sautant sur la plage de galets.

Pour aujourd'hui, leur marche était terminée. Elle déposa ses armes et retira la selle pour soulager son cheval et alla la poser plus loin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de boire, elle lui retira son mors et le laissa vagabonder librement pendant qu'elle ramassait du bois pour faire un feu. Alors qu'elle frottait énergiquement deux pierres l'une contre l'autre, produisant des petites étincelles, elle remarqua que Fangorn, qui était dans l'eau jusqu'au ventre, la regardait, incrédule.

— Ne doute pas, je vais y arriver, lui assura-t-elle. Mais forcément avec un dragon, c'est plus simple, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à faire naître une petite flamme qu'elle s'empressa d'alimenter d'herbe et de bois bien sec, tout en soufflant doucement dessus. Le cheval avait quitté la rivière pour remonter dans la prairie où il broutait paisiblement.

Le soleil commença doucement à décliner pour laisser place à la lune. Cette nuit, Mina ne dormirait pas, car l'astre du jour n'était pas complètement couché que déjà des cris de gobelins s'élevaient depuis la montagne et parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle était installée dans l'herbe, près de Fangorn et elle fixait le ciel et les étoiles qui s'installaient doucement, tout en restant à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le feu permettait de la localiser facilement, elle l'avait diminué mais tenait à le conserver. L'étalon était couché sur le flanc et dormait profondément en ronflant parfois.

Les cris et autres couinements des gobelins se firent entendre toute la nuit. Elle perçut également des hurlements de wargs venant de plus loin vers l'Ouest. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette vallée, une raison de plus pour ne pas dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Au petit matin, Fangorn alla se mouiller les pattes dans la rivière avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse pour qu'elle le reselle. Ses armes ramassées, elle enfourcha sa monture qu'elle fit avancer au pas. Marcher dans la prairie était beaucoup plus reposant que la route de la veille en pleine montagne.

La journée passa rapidement et Mina s'accorda une pause au bord d'un petit cours d'eau. Dans la forêt bordant la vallée, elle entendait depuis quelques heures des aboiements de wargs et des voix d'orcs, bien plus perceptibles que ceux qu'elle avait entendu dans la nuit. Ils se rapprochaient, donc elle restait sur ses gardes, son arc à la main. Fangorn buvait avec les antérieures dans l'eau. Il plongea son museau et secoua la tête pour s'arroser l'encolure. L'elfe s'écarta de justesse pour éviter la douche, mais elle souriait en regardant son cheval faire. Alors qu'elle était en admiration, elle perçut des bruits de pas provenant de derrière elle. Ayant déjà de quoi se défendre, elle tint sa flèche fermement encochée. Lorsque les pas furent très proches, elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à un vieil homme barbu muni d'un bâton, d'un long manteau gris et d'un chapeau pointu, usés par les années. Il venait de sauter sur les abords de la rivière.

Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, ils échangèrent pourtant un regard surpris, aucun ne s'attendant à rencontrer l'autre en ces lieux. S'il avait été seul, elle aurait déjà baissé son arc, mais comme l'avait prévenue Galadriel, le magicien était accompagné de nombreux nains à l'air renfrogné. Leurs visages reflétaient non seulement une grande méfiance vis-à-vis d'elle, mais aussi une certaine angoisse.

— Gandalf, ne traînons pas ici ! déclara un nain avec une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs.

— Oui Balin, nous allons continuer…

— Que fuyez-vous, Mithrandir ? questionna Mina en baissant finalement son arc.

Gandalf lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et rencontra les visages inquiets des nains.

— Reine Mina, pouvez-vous nous venir en aide ?

Elle sentait le vieux magicien soucieux et resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la bride.

— Que puis-je faire ?

— Prenez le hobbit et galopez jusqu'à la grande maison se trouvant au bout de la vallée, de l'autre côté de ces arbres, répondit-il en désignant le bosquet sur la rive opposée.

Ledit hobbit sortit de derrière le magicien et salua la reine d'un signe de main et avec d'un large sourire. L'elfe dévisagea le semi-homme. C'était tellement rare d'en voir loin de la Comté ! Elle constata surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment vêtu pour une expédition. Sa veste bordeaux et son petit gilet aux boutons dorés, boutonnée sur une fine chemise blanche donnaient plutôt l'impression qu'il se rendait à une fête mêlant bonnes boissons et chants, comme seuls les hobbits savaient en organiser.

— Je vais vous rendre service Mithrandir, mais vous vous doutez que j'aurai quelques questions.

— Cela va de soi, acquiesça-t-il. Maintenant allez-y et attendez-nous dans la maison.

Mina se mit en selle et Gandalf chargea derrière elle un Bilbon qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains. Un faible coup sur les flancs et Fangorn traversa la rivière, provoquant de grosses gerbes d'eau, avant de disparaître derrière les arbres.

— Une elfe ! s'exclama Thorin. Vous mêlez une elfe à nos affaires... On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

— Au contraire, elle nous aide actuellement, corrigea Gandalf en s'engageant dans l'eau pour traverser.

Les nains lui emboîtèrent le pas et Thorin courut pour rattraper le vieil homme et poursuivre leur conversation.

— Je ne suis pas idiot ! reprit-il. Je sais parfaitement qui est cette femme elfe.

Gandalf lança un regard en coin au seigneur nain, puis un rugissement assourdissant s'éleva de derrière eux.

— Nous discuterons plus tard, pour le moment courons ! conseilla le magicien.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et commença à courir, rapidement imité par tous les nains. Le petit bois fut rapidement dépassé. Une fois dans la prairie jaunie par le soleil, à la grande surprise de tous, Bombur se montra le plus rapide que tous, malgré son embonpoint. Lui qui se trouvait en dernière position, remonta toute la compagnie de nains jusqu'à arriver au niveau du vieil homme. Devant eux, à plusieurs mètres, s'élevait le mur d'enceinte et l'arche d'entrée de la maison dans laquelle Gandalf avait envoyé l'elfe et qu'ils allaient tous occuper pour la nuit. Principalement pour échapper à leur poursuivant.

Au même moment dans la maison, Mina attachait Fangorn à un poteau près d'une vache Highlands puis revint près de la porte où le hobbit se trouvait déjà guettant l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle l'observa attentivement : il semblait vraiment être inquiet pour les nains et le magicien. Il remarqua son regard insistant et prit la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai... j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se frottant les joues.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna-t-elle.

— Bilbon... Bilbon Sacquet.

— Alors Bilbon, je me demande ce que Gandalf a bien pu vous dire pour que vous quittiez la Comté.

— J'avais envie d'aventures... et aussi je voulais me rendre utile. Aider les nains dans leur quête m'a semblé idéal.

— C'est très noble de votre part, mais...

Un fort grognement la coupa dans sa phrase et attira son attention vers l'extérieur de la maison. Bilbon plaça une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour voir les nains et Gandalf courir dans l'herbe sèche, poursuivis par un gigantesque ours noir. Le hobbit jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui ne réagissait pas.

— Vous n'allez pas les aider ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire déchiqueter par un ours géant, répondit-elle. Et ne vous en faites pas, ils vont s'en sortir, ajouta-t-elle confiante.

L'animal sauvage courait bien plus vite qu'eux mais rapidement et grace à l'avance qu'ils avaient prise, ils déboulèrent dans la maison à une vitesse folle, finissant leur cavalcade sur un tas de foin, situé juste devant l'entrée. L'elfe et le magicien s'empressèrent de verrouiller la porte. Derrière celle-ci, l'ours poussa un grognement de mécontentement et cogna deux fois contre le mur avant de se résoudre à s'éloigner.

Les nains se relevèrent difficilement et le premier à retrouver une contenance fut Thorin qui regarda par la serrure où se trouvait la bête. Ce fut finalement un nain chauve légèrement plus grand que les autres qui posa la question que tous avaient en tête.

— A qui appartient cette maison ?

Gandalf se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé pour de répondre.

— Le propriétaire de cette maison n'est autre que la bête qui se trouve dehors.

— Excusez-moi ? tiqua le hobbit.

— Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau, expliqua le magicien. Il nous aidera à traverser ses terres sans avoir à craindre Azog et ses sbires... Enfin, je l'espère...

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Gandalf ? demanda Balin.

— Il n'aime pas beaucoup les nains, avoua le vieil homme avec une grimace.

— S'il était le seul... soupira l'elfe.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, ils avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant un elfe, Thorin brandit son épée _et_ menaça la reine, immédiatement imité par ses compagnons. Elle se retrouva avec treize épées de nains sous le nez, un hobbit déconcerté et un magicien confus. La situation ne l'impressionna pas du tout.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant que peu de personnes vous apprécient, fit-elle remarquer.

— Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, reprit Thorin d'un ton menaçant.

— Moi pas. Qui est-ce ? demanda l'un des plus jeunes.

— Vous avez devant vous la reine d'Orodreth, déclara Gandalf. Et je serais vous, je baisserais mes armes.

— Orodreth... murmura Bilbon.

— Oui Maître Hobbit, le Royaume d'Orodreth, plus communément connu sous le nom de Terre de Feu ou Royaume des Dragons, répondit Balin.

Toujours sous la menace des armes, Mina gardait le silence et les laissait parler. Le dernier nom énuméré par le nain disait quelque chose à Bilbon, il voyait maintenant de qui il s'agissait.

— C'est donc vous l'éleveuse de dragons, déclara-t-il d'un ton admiratif.

La reine elfe hocha la tête en conservant une expression impassible.

— Excepté que maintenant son royaume n'est plus. Il a été ravagé par le même dragon qui nous a chassés de notre montagne, annonça Thorin d'un air mauvais. Nous, nous allons récupérer notre royaume une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de Smaug, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de vous ? Que sera le Royaume des dragons sans dragons ?... Rien ! termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Piquée au vif, Mina sortit son épée en une fraction de seconde, désarma Thorin avec et en plaça la pointe juste sous son que dans une situation délicate, le seigneur nain souriait toujours, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait blessé l'elfe et en était assez fier.

— Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne... siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

— Doucement, doucement, les calma Gandalf. Reine Mina, je vous en prie, rangez votre épée, la pria-t-il poliment. Et il en va de même pour vous, compléta-t-il à l'attention des nains.

Comme aucun ne faisait mine d'obtempérer, le magicien riva des yeux insistants et fâchés sur ses compagnons de derniers se ravisèrent et Mina suivit le mouvement en glissant son arme dans son fourreau.

— Installez-vous pour la nuit, ici vous ne risquez rien, précisa le magicien avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une grande table en bois.

Mina le suivit, laissant les nains prendre place au milieu les animaux de Beorn : vaches, chèvres, chevaux de trait et moutons.

— Dame Galadriel m'avait prévenue de votre passage à Fondcombe, mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à vous rencontrer bien plus loin, confessa-t-elle.

— Nous avons été retardés par des gobelins puis un groupe de wargs nous a pris en chasse, donc nous avons dû effectuer quelques détours, expliqua Gandalf.

— J'ai croisé des cadavres d'orcs et de wargs sur la crête, je suppose que vous n'y êtes pas étranger ?

— Ce sont leurs congénères qui nous suivent, menés par Azog le Profanateur.

— Mithrandir, vous avez un vrai don pour vous attirer des ennuis ! se moqua gentiment l'elfe.

— Je suis bien d'accord, approuva-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Fouillant dans un placard, il trouva un beau morceau de pain, du jambon et du fromage qui conviendraient parfaitement comme repas Beorn ne lui tiendrait sûrement pas rigueur de s'être servi.

— Allez-vous passer la nuit avec nous ? se renseigna-t-il tout en déposant les victuailles sur la table en bois.

— Je n'ai pas trop le choix, vous avez énervé l'ours, répondit-elle. Et si en plus vous avez des wargs qui vous traquent, je risque fort de les croiser. Mon cheval est rapide mais je ne tiens pas à perdre du temps avec eux.

Elle déposa ses armes dans un coin de ce qui était la cuisine, sous le regard du magicien qui se rappela soudainement de l'état de la reine elfe après la chute de son royaume. Il voulait en savoir plus.

— Quand vous êtes-vous réveillée ?

Mina se tourna vers lui mais avant de répondre, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les nains qui étaient en train de se délester de leurs armes et se mettre à l'aise petit à petit pour dormir. Les voyant occupés, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle répondit donc à son interlocuteur curieux.

— Il y a trois jours...

— Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites sur ces terres ?

— Après mon réveil, j'ai également découvert ce qu'était devenue Orodreth... Je veux faire renaître mon royaume mais pour cela, je dois d'abord tuer la cause de ce cauchemar, exposa-t-elle.

— Vous voulez éliminer Smaug ! s'étonna le magicien.

— Il le faut... Ce dragon n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais sous contrôle. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de stopper sa folie meurtrière et dévastatrice, argumenta-t-elle.

— C'est très noble de votre part mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

— Cela j'en déciderai lorsque je serai face à lui.

— Vous allez traverser Mirkwood?

— Oui c'est plus rapide, répondit-elle en portant une main sur son épaule qui recommençait à la faire souffrir.

Gandalf la vit grimacer en se massant et il fronça les sourcils. Sa nature compatissante le poussa à questionner l'elfe.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Une conséquence de la fureur de Smaug, répondit-elle vaguement.

Le vieil homme acquiesça pour inciter l'elfe à poursuivre la conversation.

— Je vais m'occuper de mon cheval et je resterai à l'écart de vos amis, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, précisa Gandalf.

— Non, ils nourrissent juste une rancune éternelle envers les elfes, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle récupéra ses armes et descendit les trois petites marches qui menaient à l'étable de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'endroit où elle avait attaché son cheval, elle constata qu'un jeune nain brun était en train de lui parler tout en le caressant. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher alors elle l'écouta quelques minutes. Il était en train de complimenter l'animal sur sa stature et élaborait un menu gourmand à base de foin et un nombre exagéré de carottes et de pommes. Avec un tel festin Fangorn aurait du mal à galoper le lendemain ! Pour signaler sa présence, elle se racla doucement la gorge. Le jeune nain sursauta et se retourna subitement. Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard perçant de l'elfe. Il rejoignit ses camarades après avoir donné une dernière caresse au cheval. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait spécialement voulu l'impressionner, mais Mina était contente de son effet. Elle retira la selle du dos de son cheval et la déposa sur un tas de paille, avant de le conduire dans la stalle située tout au fond de l'étable.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

La nuit tomba rapidement et dehors les grognements d'avertissements de Beorn s'élevaient depuis la forêt. ils n'étaient pas fait pour effrayer les nains, mais pour empêcher les créatures du Mordor de s'aventurer plus loin sur ses terres et cela semblait convenir. Pendant ce temps, les nains s'offraient un bon repas autour de la table, aux frais de Beorn. Parlant fort, tout en se goinfrant. Le niveau du fût de bière présent dans la petite cuisine avait drôlement diminué. L'alcool embrumant l'esprit des voyageurs, ces derniers se mirent à chanter à tue tête et Gandalf en profita pour s'éclipser. Il rejoignit l'elfe qui campait devant une fenêtre, le regard rivé sur l'extérieur, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect dans la pénombre. Quand il s'approcha, Mina remarqua qu'il tenait une chope dans une main.  
— Vous aidez les nains à vider le tonneau de bière, Gandalf, rit-elle.  
— Du tout, répondit il. Je suis bien trop vieux... quoi que, je ne dis jamais non à un bon verre de vin, rattrapa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
Elle reconnaissait bien là le magicien et son goût pour les bonnes choses.  
— Ceci est pour vous, annonça-t-il tout en lui tendant le contenant.  
— C'est gentil à vous mais je n'aime pas la bière, refusa-t-elle poliment avec un petit signe de la main.  
— Oh non ce n'est pas de la bière, quel idiot... Ceci est une potion pour votre épaule, clarifia-t-il.  
Touchée par l'attention du magicien, elle prit la chope et la porta prés de son visage pour en sentir le parfum. L'odeur du remède concocté par Gandalf n'était pas désagréable. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le bord du récipient et commença à boire. Si le parfum était doux, il n'en était absolument pas de même pour le goût. Bien qu'il s'en doute, Gandalf comprit que sa potion était spéciale en voyant l'elfe grimacer. Au bout de deux gorgées la reine cessa de boire.  
— Gandalf, le goût de votre potion est... particulier, déclara-t-elle sans vouloir le vexer.  
— Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné vu ce qui la constitue, répondit-il.  
—Et qu'est ce qui... commença-t-elle, non en faites ne dites rien, se reprit-elle.  
La potion était suffisamment écœurante comme ça, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en connaître la composition, parfois valait mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Comprenant ce qu'allait être sa question, le vieil homme rigola doucement.  
— Ça vous fera du bien je vous assure ! certifia-t-il.  
— Bien ! Je vous fais confiance Mithrandir, précisa-t-elle avant de boire le reste cul sec.  
Le verre à peine vidé, elle porta une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Le goût oscillait entre amertume et acidité, mélangé à celui de plusieurs herbes dont tout particulièrement une pointe de menthe qui se démarquait.  
— C'est gentil à vous, dit-elle en rendant la choppe vide au vieil homme.

Elle porta une main sur son épaule et la remua, elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur, rien ! La potion élaborée par Gandalf n'était pas fameuse mais très efficace.

— Je ne sens plus rien… merci Mithrandir.

Ravi, le magicien sourit avant d'enchainer la conversation.  
— Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir vous joindre à nous ? s'assura-t-il.  
— Certaine ! Ma présence autour de cette table ne ferait que gâcher l'ambiance, je préfère rester à l'écart.  
Il acquiesça et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Les nains poursuivirent leur joyeuse sérénade jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. L'un d'eux, prénommé Fili, s'était même endormit sur la table. Les autres avaient tout de même eut la force de marcher jusqu'à leurs couchettes improvisées dans la paille. Mina ne dormit pas non plus cette nuit là. Elle veillait sur le sommeil de tous. Aussi elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque qu'un nain, prit d'un accès de folie, décide de l'égorger pendant qu'elle dormait.

Excepté les ronflements des nains, rien ne vint troubler la plénitude de cette nuit. Au petit matin, Gandalf fut le premier réveillé. Il remarqua que Mina était déjà prête à reprendre la route, son cheval était sellé et attendait sa cavalière prés de la grande porte. Celle-ci était dans la cuisine et observait par la fenêtre Beorn, qui s'affairait dans son jardin.  
— Bonjour reine Mina, salua le magicien en s'approchant.  
— Bonjour Gandalf. Notre hôte a retrouvé une apparence humaine, déclara-t-elle en désignant l'homme par la fenêtre.  
— Je dois le prévenir de notre présence... dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.  
Il savait que Beorn allait soit être compréhensif et les aiderait, soit il allait devenir fou de rage et la bête reprendrait le dessus.  
— Bon courage avec lui, pour ma part je poursuis ma route, annonça-t-elle, j'attendais que vous soyez levé avant de partir.  
Le vieil homme afficha un air surprit.  
— Qu'avez-vous Mithrandir ?  
— Je pensais que nous pourrions poursuivre notre route ensemble, vu que notre destination est identique.  
— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Les nains n'approuveront pas ce choix.  
— Et c'est juste ! affirma une voix grave derrière Gandalf.  
Ce dernier s'écarta pour découvrir Thorin, les sourcils froncés et l'air menaçant.  
— Nous n'avons aucunement besoin de vous ! ajouta le nain sans lâcher l'elfe des yeux.  
— Vous voyez Gandalf... déplora l'elfe.  
Le magicien soupira longuement. L'entêtement et la rancune de Thorin était ce qui lui faisait principalement défaut dans ses décisions. Mina posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieil homme accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant. Elle ramassa ses armes et empoigna les rênes de sa monture. Gandalf la suivit et lui ouvrit la lourde porte en bois.  
— Soyez prudente.  
— De même pour vous Mithrandir et bonne chance avec Beorn.  
— Merci, j'en aurais besoin...  
L'elfe sourit puis se mit en selle pour quitter la maison au galop. Le magicien la regarda partir et ferma la porte une fois hors de sa vue. Il devait maintenant aller discuter avec Beorn et lui annoncer avec tact la présence de treize nains chez lui.

Suite à ce petit interlude avec les nains, Mina reprit sa route là où elle l'avait laissé. C'est au galop qu'elle parcourut les quelques kilomètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée du royaume de Mirkwood. Devant l'accés à Vert Bois, l'elfe marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une fois cette forêt traversée, elle serait à moins d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de la montagne et donc de Smaug. Elle sauta de cheval et commença à avancer en tirant Fangorn par les rênes.

Ce bois était vicieux, il fallait absolument bien suivre le sentier pavés pour ne par ce perdre. Dans le cas contraire, celui qui osait s'y aventurer sans suivre ce chemin, était destiné à y errer et mourir. Vu la quantité de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait les dalles, il y a bien longtemps que personne n'était passé par là. Pour ne pas s'égarer et pouvoir progresser, elle devait balayer du pied devant elle pour ainsi être sûre de bien suivre le chemin or cela prenait du temps.

Son avancée fut rapide les premiers mètres, mais cela se compliqua lorsque la végétation s'épaissit. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus les arbres semblaient tourmentés et l'atmosphère pesante. Fangorn devenait de plus en plus agité et était difficile à tenir. Mina commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de contourner la forêt par le Nord. Le cheval gardait les oreilles inclinées vers l'arrière et restait attentifs à tout ce qui l'entourait : signe qu'il n'était pas à l'aise ici. A chaque fois que sa maîtresse s'arrêtait pour dégager les feuilles couvrant le chemin, il faisait claquer ses sabots au sol. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'au détour d'un vieux chêne, elle constata que le pont de pierre permettant de traverser la rivière serpentant au milieu de la forêt, s'était effondré. Abattu, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Fangorn la bouscula d'un coup de tête, impatient.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas traverser, on doit faire demi-tour, lui dit-elle en lui grattant le front.  
La situation était autant désagréable pour elle que pour lui. Cette forêt était oppressante, elle avait hâte d'en sortir. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas pour emprunter un autre passage balisé qui lui faisait faire un détour et s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à passer de l'autre côté de la rivière et avaient rejoint le chemin principale qui les menaient droit vers le palais de Thranduil. A plusieurs reprises elle remarqua la présence d'énormes toiles d'araignées entre des arbres mais tâcha d'en rester éloignée. Car elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rencontrer la bête à l'origine de ceci. Leurs efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'ils aperçurent la lumière du soleil droit devant eux.  
— On a réussit, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers son cheval.  
Ce dernier avait cessé de remuer et il marchait depuis un moment avec la tête baissée en traînant les sabots. Le ton enjoué de la voix de l'elfe le fit se redresser vivement et il huma l'air qui semblait déjà plus pure.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux vers le soleil, un bruit lointain provenant de la forêt les obligea à s'arrêter. Mina écouta attentivement. C'était des cris, des appels au secours et elle reconnaissait parfaitement ces voix. C'était celles des nains et apparemment ils avaient des ennuis. Elle hésita à leur porter secours, puis finalement elle sauta sur le dos du cheval pour aller leur porter secours. Guidée par le bruit, elle réussit à les retrouver rapidement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une zone rocheuse et dépourvue d'arbres. Se faisant attaquer par les responsables des énormes toiles qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Ces araignées étaient monstrueuses et elles encerclés les nains dont elles avaient l'intention de dévorer. L'elfe sauta de cheval et monta sur un rocher pour avoir un point de vue surélevé sur la scène. Son arc en main, elle le banda au maximum. Lorsqu'elle lâcha la corde, celle-ci propulsa la flèche qui alla se planter profondément derrière les yeux d'une araignée. L'arachnide s'effondra, morte !

Profitant de ce trouble, les nains attaquèrent sur plusieurs fronts, ne laissant aucune chance aux bestioles. D'autres ne tardèrent pas à venir en renfort, essayant de saisir les potentiels proies entre leurs pattes pour les enrouler dans leur soie. Nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà couverts de lambeaux de toiles collantes, signe qu'ils avaient déjà été mis en cocon.  
Mina descendit de son piédestal pour se mêler au combat. Toujours avec son arc à la main, elle tirait les flèches rapidement les unes après les autres. Malgré leur acharnement, les araignées étaient toujours aussi nombreuses. Or cette fois, Thorin ne regrettait pas l'intervention de l'elfe, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Une aide désespérée finit par arriver en la personne des elfes résidents dans ces bois. Il en arriva de partout, s'attaquant tous aux araignées. Mina perçut un bruit dans son dos, pensant à une tisseuse, elle fit volte face avec son arc armé, prête à décocher sa flèche. Toutefois, elle n'en fit rien et ne bougea plus, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration accélérée par l'effort. En face d'elle se trouvait un jeune elfe avec un visage fin, de longs cheveux blond platine et lisses, et aux yeux bleu/gris. Celui-ci la menaçait également de son arc. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de tout deux baisser leurs garde.  
— Reine Mina Lùinwë, salua le jeune elfe en s'inclinant avec une main sur le cœur.  
— Legolas verte feuille, répondit-elle en faisant de même.  
Legolas était le fils de Thranduil, elle l'avait vu grandir et de nombreuses fois l'enfant qu'il avait été, s'était émerveillé devant ses dragons. Les années l'avait beaucoup changé, c'était un véritable jeune homme aujourd'hui.

Les araignées furent toutes éliminées, puis rapidement les gardes de Mirkwood firent prisonniers les nains. En commençant par les priver de leurs armes, que ce soit : couteaux, épées ou haches. Mina assistait à la scène aux côtés de Legolas, ce n'était pas la gratitude qui allait les tuer.  
— C'est une surprise de vous voir Reine Mina, avoua Legolas.  
— Je sais... j'ai étais suffisamment absente, concéda-t-elle.  
— Que faites-vous sur nos terres ?  
— Je me rendais à Erebor, répondit-elle en restant vague.  
— Vous voyagiez avec eux ! s'étonna le prince de Mirkwood en désignant les nains.  
Cette phrase la fit rire.  
— Non... Nos routes se sont malencontreusement croisées.  
— Le contraire m'aurait surprit... ils sont maintenant nos prisonniers et devront rencontrer mon père pour justifier leur présence ici, déclara-t-il.  
Au galop, Fangorn vint rejoindre sa maîtresse, interrompant la conversation quelques secondes.  
— Joignez-vous à nous Mina, proposa-t-il. Mon père sera heureux de vous revoir.  
La fin de sa phrase fit illuminer le visage de la reine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune prince savait que son père et elle étaient proches. Lors de la chute d'Orodreth, Thranduil avait été attristé par son état, imaginant que son sommeil serait éternel. La revoir le réjouirait plus que tout, mais avant cela il devrait s'entretenir avec le seigneur nain.  
Mina accepta et quand les nains furent débarrassés de leurs armes, les elfes les escortèrent en direction palais.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Devant les immenses portes de bois du palais de la Forêt Noire, un elfe prit en charge Fangorn. Legolas laissa les gardes emmener les nains en cellule, pour avoir le privilège d'accompagner lui-même Mina dans un petit salon.

La pièce où le jeune prince la conduisit était aménagée sous d'épaisses racines, dans le style architectural propre à Mirkwood. Une succession de trois petits bassins formaient une fontaine d'où ruisselait un filet d'eau très clair. Sur une table se trouvaient des verres et une carafe, rempli à moitié de vin rouge, ne demandant qu'à être consommé. Elle avait soif, mais comme il était un peu tôt pour du vin, elle se contenta de patienter.

— Je vais prévenir mon père, il vous rejoindra ici.

Elle acquiesça et rapidement l'héritier partit pour rejoindre la salle du trône. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait revoir le seigneur qui animait son cœur. Une multitude de questions lui tournaient dans la tête, mais la principale était aussi une inquiétude : ressentait-il toujours la même chose pour elle ?

Plus haut dans le palais, au niveau du trône, Thorin faisait déjà face au seigneur des lieux. Celui-ci semblait peu ravi que les nains aient osé pénétrer sur ses terres sans son accord. Il se doutait aussi que s'ils avaient couru le risque de traverser sa forêt, c'était uniquement pour reprendre possession de leur royaume. Le seigneur elfe tourna plusieurs fois autour du nain avant de se poster devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

— De quel droit avez-vous pénétré sur mes terres ? Imaginiez-vous vraiment que votre présence passerait inaperçue ? commença-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, le nain continuait de le fixer, affichant un air agacé. Malgré l'insolence du prisonnier, Thranduil poursuivit.

— Vous avez découvert comment entrer dans la montagne et récupérer votre précieux Arkenstone !

Thorin baissa les yeux, comme pris en faute. L'elfe avait vu juste et il n'aimait pas cela.

— Votre liberté ne tient qu'à votre bonne volonté.Ecu-de-chêne savait qu'il ne sortirait pas facilement du Royaume des Forêts car sa liberté et celle de sa compagnie avaient un prix. Aussi était-ce utile de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Je souhaite récupérer les gemmes qui me reviennent de droit, répondit le seigneur elfe d'un ton un peu plus sévère.

Le nain afficha un sourire en coin, car il se doutait que c'était ce que désirait l'elfe. Donc il fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes, puis son faible rictus se transforma en un large sourire narquois, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— Pourquoi devrais-je coopérer avec vous ? Un jour, mon peuple est venu quémander votre aide et vous n'avez rien fait... Vous les avez laissés à leur triste sort et MOURIR ! s'énerva le nain.

Le seigneur elfe n'apprécia pas cet outrage, mais ne se démonta pas face à son ennemi.

— Vous ne pouvez reprocher ce malheur qu'à vous-même ! J'avais prévenu votre grand-père que cet or n'apporterait rien de bon à son royaume, mais il a ignoré ma mise en garde... Maintenant vous en payez le prix !

Malgré la stature du roi elfe, le nain ne se dégonfla pas et riposta.

— Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé sans l'avidité d'une reine avide de pouvoir et incapable de contrôler ses dragons ! reprocha-t-il avec fureur.

Thranduil serra les dents et se crispa. De quel droit ce nain rejetait-il la faute sur la reine d'Orodreth ? Même si son cœur et son cerveau bouillonnaient de colère, il tâcha de rester calme pour répondre.

— C'est toujours plus facile de blâmer autrui pour ne pas assumer ses propres erreurs… souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas près de revoir votre montagne, conclut-il.

D'un léger geste de la main, il fit signe à ses gardes de reconduire le petit roi en cellule. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, mais les elfes étaient bien plus nombreux que lui et ne lui laissèrent pas le choix.

Legolas, qui attendait en retrait depuis le début de l'entrevue, s'écarta pour les laisser passer avant de monter les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son père. Ce dernier était assis sur son trône et se massait les tempes avec des mouvements circulaires.

— Père ?

Thranduil leva les yeux vers son fils et le laissa poursuivre.

— Voudriez-vous me suivre un instant ?

— Pour aller où ?

— Quelqu'un vous attend, répondit-il sans donner plus de détails.

Intrigué, le roi elfe se leva et prit la suite de son fils. Pendant le trajet, il se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette personne, pour que son fils reste si mystérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que ce n'était pas un nain…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le passage menant au salon, Legolas se plaça sur le côté et indiqua d'un geste l'étroit couloir, pour inciter son père à avancer. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son fils lui cachait ? Après un échange de regards, il s'avança.

Il arriva dans le salon rapidement et à peine eut-il descendu la dernière marche qu'il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, se trouvait une elfe lui tournant le dos, à la chevelure noire comme le charbon. Les bras croisés, elle patientait et attendait sa venue.

— Mina ? appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Grâce à son ouïe fine, elle avait bien entendu que quelqu'un était entré, mais elle avait préféré rester stoïque. Le son de sa voix suave, la réjouit puis elle se retourna lentement. En le voyant, son cœur rata un battement : il n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années. Quant à lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était vraiment là, devant lui, à quelques mètres.

— Bonjour Thranduil.

Son salut était accompagné d'un sourire timide. Le roi s'empressa de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il tendit doucement une main vers la joue de son invitée pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son soulagement fut immense lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la peau veloutée de la reine d'Orodreth qui appréciait cela. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine alchimie entre eux, mais qu'ils s'étaient refusés à développer, ayant chacun un royaume à gérer. Mais ce qui les retenait, était également le fait que Thranduil avait déjà était marié et il redoutait la réaction de son fils, s'il venait à épouser Mina. N'y tenant plus, le roi de Mirkwood enlaça tendrement la reine elfe qui se cala avec plaisir contre son torse, tout en rabattant ses bras dans son dos.

A l'entrée du salon, Legolas assistait à la scène. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que son père et la reine des Terres de Feu avaient été séparés. Satisfait, il les laissa pour aller retrouver les gardes et plus précisément Tauriel, la capitaine des gardes avec laquelle il s'entendait particulièrement bien.

Les elfes royaux étaient encore étroitement enlacés. Mina s'écarta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du roi où elle y décela une grande émotion.

— J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir, avoua-t-il doucement.

Thranduil pouvait avoir mauvais caractère, pourtant avec elle, il était complètement différent : attentionné, agréable et respectueux.

— Maintenant je suis bien là et je n'ai plus l'intention de me laisser abattre, assura-t-elle.

Cette réponse satisfit le roi qui sourit. Il porta à nouveau une main sur la joue de la reine qui posa une main par dessus la sienne et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, sans beaucoup s'éloigner.

— Vous avez rencontré Écu-de-chêne ?

— Oui... Puisqu'il a refusé ma proposition, il a rejoint ses camarades en cellule.

Que ce soit le roi elfe ou le roi nain, tous deux étaient bien trop fiers et obstinés pour céder, donc la réaction du seigneur n'étonnait pas Mina.

— Vous étiez avec eux ?

— Nous nous sommes croisés, c'est tout... répondit-elle. J'avais de l'avance quand je les ai entendus appeler à l'aide, ils étaient attaqués par des araignées géantes, expliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai connu cette forêt bien plus accueillante, le taquina-t-elle.

— Je sais... Ces créatures sont un véritable fléau, reconnut Thranduil. Mes gardes font ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous en débarrasser.

La reine acquiesça alors que le seigneur de Mirkwood ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Même s'il devait avoir l'air un peu idiot à la regarder, il s'en fichait. Son doux visage lui avait trop manqué.

— Comptez-vous rester un peu ?

Elle tarda à répondre. Elle devait s'occuper de Smaug et atteindre la montagne avant les nains. Mais ces derniers étant prisonniers, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, donc rien ne la pressait. Et le dragon n'avait pas bougé depuis toutes ces années, il n'allait sûrement pas abandonner son or aujourd'hui.

— Ce sera avec grand plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

— Je vais demander que l'on vous conduise à vos quartiers.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le petit salon pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Là-bas, Thranduil fit venir une jeune servante aux longs cheveux roux, vêtue d'une simple robe vert émeraude et d'un tablier blanc. Elle s'inclina devant son seigneur et attendit ses ordres.

— Veuillez mener la Reine Mina aux appartements Caladhiel.

La jeune femme elfe acquiesça puis se mit en retrait pour attendre la reine.

— L'Etoile Bleue, traduisit Mina.

— Oui, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il me semble que ce sont vos quartiers préférés.

— C'est juste.

— Je vous connais bien, Mina.

— Autant que je vous connais, sourit-elle.

Puis se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils rompirent soudainement leur contact visuel.

— Je viendrai vous chercher pour le dîner, ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et était maintenant disposée à suivre la jeune servante. Quand elles quittèrent la salle, le roi ne lâchait pas son invitée du regard. Son réveil était pour lui une merveilleuse nouvelle, car il croyait l'avoir perdue... La voir était une renaissance.

En chemin pour ses appartements temporaires, Mina repéra la passerelle menant aux cellules. Elle avait des questions à poser aux nains.

— Veuillez m'attendre je vous prie, je ne serai pas longue, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de la servante.

L'elfe rousse n'eut pas le choix que de s'arrêter et attendre.

La reine d'Orodreth s'avança jusqu'aux geôles où elle vit les nains assis ou allongés, à attendre que le temps passe. Thorin remarqua la présence de la reine et aussitôt, se jeta contre la porte de sa cellule pour déverser sa haine.

— Vous devez bien jubiler de nous voir enfermés ! cria-t-il avec colère. Mais ne vous avisez pas de pénétrer dans Erebor avant nous, sinon vous le paierez de votre vie !

La menace du nain fit esquisser un rictus à la reine.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Thorin, prévint-elle. Et si je veux me confronter à mon dragon, je n'ai pas à vous en demander l'autorisation !

— Cette montagne est à nous ! fulmina un autre nain depuis une cellule voisine.

— Je n'ai rien à faire de votre montagne, je veux simplement en finir avec Smaug et…

— Tout comme nous ! la coupa le seigneur nain.

— Je n'en doute pas... Mais croyez-vous que treize nains viendront à bout d'un dragon ! railla-t-elle.

— Et croyez-vous qu'une elfe seule y parviendra plus facilement ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Contrairement à vous, je connais Smaug. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le dresser jadis que j'ignore tout de lui.

— Vous allez mourir, rien de plus... en proie aux flammes, comme vos semblables, cracha-t-il avec méchanceté.

Touchée, la reine en resta bouche bée. Soudain, elle vit Legolas passer devant elle et attraper le nain par le col à travers les barreaux. Le prince se saisit d'une de ses dagues qu'il plaça sous la gorge du prisonnier.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous adressez à une reine ? Vous lui devez le respect !

— Je ne lui dois rien ! s'entêta le nain.

Mina savait que Legolas était capable de le tuer alors elle jugea bon d'intervenir.

— Legolas ! Cessez je vous prie, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Le prince se tourna vers la reine sans lâcher Thorin. Elle hocha la tête, alors il rangea sa lame et lâcha l'impudent en le poussant.

— Ne t'avise plus de l'importuner, prévint-il.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos et quitta les lieux après un dernier regard pour la reine. Cette dernière avait toujours des questions à poser aux nains. Mais comme Thorin l'avait directement agressée à son arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les poser. Elle se rapprocha des cellules et reprit la parole calmement.

— Où sont passés Mithrandir et le semi-homme ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? maugréa Thorin.

Mina ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir, l'entêtement d'Ecu-de-chêne était désespérant.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Thorin ! s'exclama l'un de ses camarades. Réponds-lui !

— Leur est-il arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le roi sous la montagne se mura dans le silence et s'éloigna de la porte de sa cellule. L'elfe comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui la désola. Elle recula de deux pas et écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

— Alors aucun de vous ne veut me répondre?

— Thorin ! insista le plus sage de la compagnie.

Mais leur roi persistait à se taire, c'est donc le vieux nain qui se chargea de répondre.

— Gandalf nous a laissés à l'orée de la forêt. Il doit nous rejoindre plus tard, devant Erebor. Quant au hobbit... euh... nous l'avons perdu dans les bois.

— Donc il est seul avec ces araignées qui rôdent !

— J'en ai bien peur...

— Je serais vous, je ne m'en ferais pas pour lui. Il s'est déjà sorti de situations bien plus délicates, ajouta un nain plus éloigné.

— Une elfe qui se soucie d'autrui, on aura tout vu ! se moqua Thorin.

Mina l'ignora et s'adressa de nouveau au vieux nain aux cheveux blancs.

— Si vous me le demandez, j'irai le chercher.

— Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

— Parce que vous avez besoin de lui... Ce n'est pas pour rien que Gandalf l'a incité à quitter la Comté.

— Et que voudrez-vous en retour ? interrogea Thorin.

— Le droit d'entrer dans Erebor.

— Je m'en doutais... C'est non ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

— Justement, Smaug _est_ mon affaire ! rétorqua-t-elle.

— Thorin, commença Balin. Si elle dit qu'elle peut retrouver Bilbon et en plus nous débarrasser du dragon, pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Une fois que le dragon aura déserté les lieux, nous n'aurons plus qu'à entrer pour chercher l'Arkenstone, souligna-t-il avec bon sens.

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux elfes, rappela Thorin.

Cette fois, même le vieux nain laissa tomber et soupira devant le caractère buté de son roi.

— Dans ce cas, comme vous voudrez ! Je vais faire à ma guise que cela vous plaise ou non ! trancha-t-elle.

Les nains prévenus, elle rejoignit la servante qui patientait et elles se remirent en route pour les quartiers de Caladhiel.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Après avoir conduit Mina à ses quartiers, la servante la laissa tranquille. C'est avec plaisir que la reine redécouvrait cette chambre qui était décorée de plusieurs teintes de bleu. Les appartements Caladhiel n'étaient pas les plus spacieux du palais, mais ils étaient bien aménagés et somptueux : Mina les adorait. Dans l'entrée, elle déposa ses armes et sa cape. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Dans le miroir, elle remarqua, accroché à sa tunique, un morceau de toile d'araignée dont elle se débarrassa immédiatement. Cette bribe de toile lui fit penser au Hobbit. Elle se demandait s'il avait réussi à échapper aux arachnides et si oui, où il pouvait bien être. Et pourquoi Gandalf avait dû abandonner les nains… Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas de réponse… Elle espérait juste que chacun d'eux allait bien.

Elle poursuivit sa visite en se rendant sur le petit balcon jouxtant la chambre. De là, elle aperçut au loin le prince de Mirkwood flirter avec la capitaine des gardes. Ceci la fit sourire car c'était beau de voir deux êtres nouer des liens et se découvrir. Comme ses parents souhaitaient qu'elle se concentre sur l'élevage des dragons, elle n'avait jamais connu cela. Et n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'intéresser aux jeunes hommes elfes du royaume, cela expliquait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une reine sans roi et sans héritiers. Mais les choses changeaient et elle avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour aux côtés de Thranduil. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas tout se permettre en raison de leur statut, ils se courtisaient gentiment en prenant leur temps car cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé. Puisqu'elle se savait en sécurité ici, elle se permit donc de relâcher son attention pour aller aussitôt s'allonger sur le lit aux draps azur pendant quelques minutes.

Plus tard, c'est la voix de la jeune femme elfe qui l'avait conduite dans sa chambre qui la réveilla. Surprise, Mina se releva d'un bond et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

— Veuillez m'excusez, reine Mina.

— Ce n'est rien... Qui y a-t-il ?

— Le seigneur Thranduil règle une affaire à l'extérieur, il sera donc absent pour le dîner. Mais il vous retrouvera sur la grande terrasse à la nuit tombée pour Mereth en Gilith.

— D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

— C'est normal majesté, c'est mon rôle. Il tient aussi à ce que vous portiez ceci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une sublime robe déposée sur le dossier d'une chaise, près de la porte de la salle de bains.

— Parfait, je la porterai.

La servante sourit puis Mina reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

— Je vais sauter le dîner.

— Bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire demander, je m'appelle Elenwë.

— Je m'en rappellerai, merci Elenwë.

Cette dernière s'inclina avant de quitter les lieux. La reine n'en revenait pas de s'être endormie aussi facilement, il ne lui semblait pourtant pas être si fatiguée. Elle oublia le lit, pourtant très confortable et s'approcha de la robe que le roi lui avait offerte.

C'était une longue robe noire brodée de fines arabesques d'argent. Un décolleté apportait une touche de séduction tout en restant convenable. Les manches étaient longues et évasées au niveau des poignets. Et dans le dos un laçage permettait de la serrer et de la tenir fermée. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de robe, simple mais très élégante qui s'assortirait très bien avec son diadème.

Devinant que pendant son absence, certaines choses avaient certainement dû changer au palais, elle quitta sa chambre pour aller explorer les lieux. Elle se rendit sur le chemin principal qui était emprunté par des soldats, des artisans ou des serviteurs, et nota que tous prenaient le temps de la saluer. La nouvelle de sa présence avait déjà fusé dans tout le palais, si l'on y ajoutait sa rare chevelure brune, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une petite terrasse aménagée dans la roche. Depuis cet endroit, elle pouvait voir tout Vert Bois qui se parait de sublimes couleurs automnales. En arrière plan, Erebor trônait fièrement. Sa destination finale était juste là, à quelques kilomètres. Thranduil ignorait encore quelle était la véritable raison de son passage par ses terres. Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'informe sans tarder du but de son voyage et décida qu'elle lui expliquerait tout le soir même.

Elle quitta le belvédère et continua sa promenade. Cette fois, c'est vers les jardins intérieurs qu'elle se dirigea. Avant son accident, à chaque visite qu'elle effectuait à Mirkwood, elle s'y rendait en compagnie du roi et ils y passaient d'agréables moments. Ce paradis vert était dissimulé derrière un rideau végétal qu'elle écarta délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer. Avec toutes les années qui étaient passées, les plantes et les arbres avaient poussé. Au centre de ce jardin enchanteur, trônait un immense saule pleureur plusieurs fois centenaire. Son long et épais feuillage tombait joliment en cascade. Plusieurs points d'eau naturels étaient embellis par une multitude de fleurs, autour desquelles des papillons voletaient. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent et se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit où le seigneur et elle, avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Ce coin se trouvait à moitié dissimulé derrière des racines recouvertes de lierre. Elle contourna la végétation puis à sa grande surprise, elle constata que le nid était déjà occupé par un jeune couple étroitement enlacé : le prince et la jolie capitaine des gardes ! Se rendant compte de sa présence, le couple se sépara de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, honteux de s'être fait surprendre. Elle s'excusa promptement puis rebroussa chemin.

Legolas la rattrapa rapidement, après avoir contourné le saule.

— Reine Mina ? Attendez, je vous prie.

L'elfe brune se retourna et laissa le prince s'approcher. Tauriel ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, affichant un air gêné.

— J'ignorais que vous étiez là.

— Ce n'est rien... éluda le prince. Seulement, pourriez-vous ne rien dire à mon père ? Il ne tolère pas notre relation, avoua-t-il.

— Parce que je ne suis pas de sang royal, précisa Tauriel.

Mina était face à un dilemme : devait-elle respecter la demande de Legolas et mentir à Thranduil ? Ou devait-elle tout dire au roi, au risque que le prince et la capitaine ne subissent son courroux ? Ce n'était pas un choix facile et elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour les aider. N'ayant pas d'enfants, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de leur avenir ou du statut des personnes auxquelles ils s'attachaient. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, puisque Thranduil était absent, il ignorerait tout de sa balade et de cette rencontre, donc elle décida de rallier leur cause.

— Je ne lui dirai rien.

Les jeunes elfes furent soulagés, ils s'imaginaient déjà face au roi pour défendre leur amour.

— Legolas, reprit Mina. Je vous conseillerais tout de même d'essayer de discuter avec votre père.

L'elfe acquiesça. Il avait déjà essayé de parler de cette relation à son père mais ce dernier l'avait très mal pris. Il vouait une grande importance au rang et il souhaitait que son fils épouse une princesse plutôt qu'une humble elfe sylvestre. La reine remarqua l'expression décontenancée du prince.

— Laissez-lui du temps, je suis certaine qu'il se fera à l'idée.

— Je l'espère… Il n'est pas aussi compréhensif que vous.

— Il ne veut que le meilleur pour vous...

— Hum… oui.

— En attendant, profitez de son absence et retournez à vos occupations, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin. Le prince et la chef des gardes la saluèrent, sans oublier de la remercier, puis elle quitta le jardin pour laisser les elfes roucouler paisiblement.

Son chemin se poursuivit à l'extérieur, du côté des berges de la rivière. Ses pensées restaient dirigées vers Legolas et Tauriel. Ces deux jeunes elfes avaient cédé à leurs sentiments malgré leur différence de rang. Elle espérait juste que Thranduil n'irait pas jusqu'à bannir Tauriel pour avoir séduit son fils.

Cette situation lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à l'histoire de ses parents.

C'était son grand-père, le roi Mankar qui avait bâti le royaume d'Orodreth. Au commencement, c'était un simple royaume elfique comme les autres. Son épouse, la reine Celria lui avait donné un fils, le prince Cingor. Tout comme Legolas, il était tombé amoureux d'une simple elfe, la belle Aerin, une fille de forgeron. Il avait immédiatement été séduit et charmé par son regard bleu foncé, noyé de paillettes dorées et son visage enjôleur. Il avait dû se battre des années et s'opposer aux règles de son père pour avoir le droit de l'épouser.

Pendant la seconde bataille de Beleriand, Dagor-nuin-Giliath, le roi Mankar et son épouse ayant perdu la vie, Cingor se retrouva, malgré lui, propulsé à la tête du royaume. Il s'était battu aux côtés de Celeborn et d'Elrond, et malgré de nombreuses pertes, les elfes en étaient sortis victorieux. Après la guerre, c'est dans un donjon d'orcs que Cingor avait découvert les œufs de dragons. Vingt œufs aussi gros que des crânes. Son but premier était de les détruire en les jetant par une ouverture pour qu'ils s'écrasent une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas. Puis, il avait pensé à ce que ces œufs renfermaient. Elevés dans les ténèbres, ces dragons étaient des bêtes meurtrières, servant le Mal. Mais qu'en serait-il s'ils naissaient dans un tout autre univers d'où les ténèbres auraient été absentes ? Il les avait finalement ramenés à Orodreth où il avait eu le bonheur de retrouver son épouse et sa fille Mina âgée d'une centaine d'années.

Ses parents enterrés et étant officiellement proclamé roi, il commença à faire incuber les œufs. Cinq pour commencer. Lorsqu'ils avaient éclos, Mina se rappelait parfaitement la joie et la fierté de son père. Pendant des années, il les avait éduqués et avait travaillé avec eux pour les former et effacer toute trace du mal qui pouvait se trouver naturellement dans leurs gênes. Mina le secondait et Aerin veillait à ce que sa fille en apprenne le plus possible auprès de son père. Un millénaire plus tard, Cingor et Aerin avaient décidé de quitter la terre du milieu pour Valinor, laissant le royaume à leur fille unique. Les œufs restants avaient été incubés et Orodreth prospérait jusqu'à la rébellion de Smaug. Malgré l'opposition de son père, Cingor avait réussi à avoir gain de cause et à épouser celle qu'il aimait, tout n'était donc pas perdu pour le prince de Mirkwood.

Marchant toujours le long de la rivière, son attention fut bientôt attirée par un massif de petites fleurs blanches, jusqu'auquel elle se fraya un passage entre les buissons. L'idée que ces fleurs pourraient venir embellir sa chevelure de jais pour la fête de ce soir et ainsi honorer le Royaume des Forêts, l'incita à en récolter quelques-unes avec délicatesse. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé cet ornement simple, elle regagna alors ses appartements en toute hâte pour les préserver dans un peu d'eau.

Bien plus tard, à sa demande, Elenwë l'avait retrouvée dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer. Chaque fleur avait délicatement été répartie avec soin dans sa longue tresse noire. Avant de rejoindre la grande terrasse pour la fête, Mina se regarda longuement dans le miroir, tandis que la servante arrangeait quelques infimes détails.

Son reflet renvoyait l'image d'une vraie reine et elle aimait cela. Délicate, séduisante... A cet instant, elle prit conscience d'une chose : comment une reine pourrait-elle avoir le dessus face à un dragon ? Elle savait les dresser mais n'avait jamais eu à les affronter… Il n'était pas trop tard pour abandonner. Elle pourrait s'installer en Lórien ou à Mirkwood dans les deux cas, elle serait la bienvenue, elle le savait. Puis sa relation avec Thranduil pourrait évoluer, elle pourrait ainsi vivre son histoire d'amour sans se soucier du reste, mettre au monde son premier enfant et devenir la nouvelle reine du Royaume des Forêts. Cette ambition d'avenir lui plaisait, elle se permit d'y rêver quelques instants mais rapidement, elle chassa cette idée. Sa vie, c'était ses dragons et son royaume, rien d'autre.

— Vous êtes ravissante, complimenta Elenwë.

Les paroles de la servante la sortirent de sa rêverie, Mina se détourna du miroir pour lui faire face.

— Merci.

— Connaissez-vous le chemin pour vous rendre à la grande terrasse ?

— Oui, je vous remercie pour votre aide, vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune elfe s'inclina généreusement puis quitta la chambre. L'heure était venue pour Mina de rejoindre le roi.

Le chemin fut court jusqu'au lieu de la réception. Mereth en Gilith était la fête de la lumière des étoiles, très importante pour les elfes. De nombreux citoyens du royaume festoyaient déjà. Une douce et agréable musique jouée à la flûte traversière, la harpe et le violon, s'élevait dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle entra, les quelques elfes qui la remarquèrent la saluèrent, puis elle aperçut Thranduil en tenue d'apparat un peu plus loin. D'un pas léger, elle s'approcha de lui. Il était de dos et discutait avec un chef de sa garde, qui s'inclina à son approche, incitant le roi à se retourner.

— Bonsoir Seigneur.

— Mina, vous êtes resplendissante.

— Grâce à vous, précisa-t-elle.

— La robe n'est qu'un détail... Vous l'êtes autant en tenue de voyage, assura-t-il.

Sachant que le roi cherchait à la flatter, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux. Le roi prit congé du garde avec qui il discutait, pour s'éloigner avec la reine.

Tous deux s'avancèrent près de la rambarde pour admirer les astres. Leurs lumières étincelantes se reflétaient dans leurs pupilles mais bientôt le roi détourna son regard du firmament pour observer sa belle compagne. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi joliment apprêtée. Elle contemplait le spectacle avec plaisir, guettant une possible étoile filante, puis sentant le regard insistant du roi sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était marqué d'un léger sourire qu'il communiqua à Mina. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes puis c'est lui qui parla en premier.

— Je vais nous chercher du vin.

Il ne fut pas long à revenir avec deux coupes pleines. En prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait, Mina pensa à ce que lui avait dit Gandalf : _« Je ne refuse jamais un bon verre de vin »_. Elle ignorait où se trouvait le magicien actuellement, mais c'était certain qu'il aurait été ravi d'être ici. Les seigneurs elfes trinquèrent et chacun porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Après en avoir bu une gorgée, la reine abaissa son verre.

— Thranduil, votre vin est divin.

— Les hommes d'Esgaroth font du bon travail, c'est vrai.

Elle trempa à nouveau les lèvres dans sa coupe, consciente malgré tout qu'elle ne devait pas abuser. Le vin était un délice capiteux qui dans peu de temps lui tournerait la tête.

Mereth en Gilith se poursuivit dans une ambiance joviale, mêlée de danses et d'observation du ciel quand les étoiles filantes commencèrent à fendre la noirceur de la nuit.

Il était bien tard quand les seigneurs quittèrent la terrasse pour se retrouver un peu seuls. Appuyée à son bras, Mina suivait le roi, en sachant pertinemment où il l'emmenait et ce choix ne l'étonnait pas. Elle allait malheureusement devoir gâcher cet instant en lui révélant son plan. La réaction du roi ne serait pas une surprise, elle se doutait qu'il allait tenter de la dissuader, mais au fond d'elle, sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps et même les suppliques de son amant ne la feraient pas changer d'avis.

Ils étaient arrivés dans les jardins. Thranduil avait fait glisser son bras de sorte que sa main saisisse celle de la reine. Le lieu était faiblement éclairé par un puits de lumière que la lune inondait d'une lueur blanche mystérieuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de là et se placèrent face à face, leurs mains tendrement enlacées.

— Thranduil, je dois vous dire...

— Vous m'avez horriblement manqué, la coupa-t-il tout en venant lui caresser le joue de son index.

Avec douceur, il fit glisser toute sa main dans son cou et la rapprocha de lui. Collée contre son torse, une main sur son cœur, elle le sentait battre aussi vite que le sien, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Dans son regard, elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et il devait lire la même chose dans le sien. Aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à se pencher vers elle : il voulait l'embrasser et elle en avait envie tout autant que lui. Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle détourna subitement la tête et se dégagea de l'emprise du roi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Tolkien et PJ sauf Mina et le nouveau personnage, qui eux, sortent tout droit de mon imagination ^^.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

CHAPITRE 11

Hébété, Thranduil la regarda s'avancer prés d'une fontaine. Il hésita, essayant de comprendre sa réaction, mais ne trouvant nulle raison qui l'expliquerait, il la rejoignit. Avec des gestes doux, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et parla d'une voix tendre.  
— Mina, qu'avez-vous ?  
Sa voix trahissait son incompréhension. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique la raison de son refus. Qu'elle lui parle du but de son voyage et s'il ne lui avait pas coupé la parole, ce serait déjà fait…  
— Je ne vous ai pas tout dit...  
Intrigué, le roi la contourna pour se placer devant elle. Honteuse d'avoir menti, elle gardait la tête baissée.  
— Qu'avez-vous omis de me dire?  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle dévoila ses yeux baignés de larmes, elle s'en voulait tellement. Une profonde inspiration devança sa prise de parole.  
— Je dois me rendre à Erebor pour combattre Smaug.  
Devant cette révélation, Thranduil recula d'un pas tout en la regardant interloqué. Ceci expliquait sa rencontre avec les nains et sa présence dans Vert Bois.  
— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
— J'étais si heureuse de vous revoir, je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles.

— C'est pourtant ce que vous faites !

Choquée qu'il la désapprouve aussi spontanément, elle resta bouche bée et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il avait conscience de lui faire du mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait caché la vérité.  
— Quand comptez-vous partir ?  
— Demain, ce sera le mieux... plus tôt j'aurai tué Smaug, plus tôt je pourrai rebâtir mon royaume.  
Le roi assimila les informations. Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée de ce combat qui n'était absolument pas équitable. La tension était palpable entre les deux elfes et chacun espérait une réaction de l'autre. Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans les jardins.  
— Je ne peux vous laisser faire ! déclara soudainement Thranduil.  
— Excusez-moi ?  
— Je ne vous laisserai pas partir vers une mort certaine.  
— Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ! se défendit-elle, un soupçon irritée en essuyant ses yeux humides.  
— C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !  
Il essayait d'user de son autorité contre elle, mais bien qu'elle soit chez lui, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui obéir.  
— Comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher ? En m'enfermant dans une cellule ?  
— Oui… Si ça peut vous évitez de vous faire tuer.  
Blessée par ses propos, elle eut un rire nerveux et quitta précipitamment l'endroit, laissant le roi seul avec lui **-** même. Elle regagna immédiatement ses quartiers.

Elle le détestait d'avoir réagi ainsi, s'il croyait pouvoir la garder enfermée, c'était vraiment mal la connaître ! Mais elle reconnaissait être responsable de la situation, si elle ne lui avait pas menti, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là.

De son côté, toujours dans les jardins, Thranduil regrettait sa réaction et ses paroles. Après réflexion, il se doutait que cette décision de combattre le dragon était mûrement pesée, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mina d'agir sous le coup d'une impulsion. Il resta un moment seul avant de rentrer lui **-** même dans ses quartiers en faisant un détour par l'armurerie. Une soirée qui avait si bien commencé se terminait malheureusement en un conflit royal.

Le lendemain, Mina ne quitta pas sa chambre, ne souhaitant voir personne. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après **-** midi qu'elle fut attirée dehors par l'agitation régnant dans le palais. Des gardes courraient en direction de la porte principale et d'autres vers la sortie Est. Au détour d'un couloir **,** elle croisa Elenwë, les bras chargés d'un panier rempli de légumes.  
— Elenwë **,** attendez !  
La jeune elfe interrompit subitement sa marche et prêta une oreille attentive à la reine.  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Tous les gardes sont appelés au niveau de la rivière, les nains se sont échappés.

La nouvelle étonnait Mina car les cellules de Mirkwood était réputées inviolables. C'était donc impossible d'en sortir, à moins d'avoir la clé. Une révélation soudaine frappa la reine, il y avait peu de personnes capables de passer inaperçues dans ce palais et la seule qu'elle en pensait capable était le Hobbit. Ça ne pouvait être que lui qui avait réussi à entrer, à dérober la clé et à libérer ses amis nains.  
— Depuis quand ? s'enquit la reine.  
— Il y a quelques heures, nous avons également été attaqués par un groupe d'orcs, ajouta la servante.  
— Merci Elenwë.

Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, Mina rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans sa chambre. Les nains avaient maintenant de l'avance sur elle, et elle devait absolument les rattraper avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la montagne. Dans sa salle de bains, elle passa sa tenue de route et sa cape. Avec empressement, elle récupéra ses armes. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le palais et suite à leur dispute, elle doutait que Thranduil souhaite la voir avant son départ. Allait-elle survivre à ce combat contre Smaug ? Peu importait... Elle ne savait pas lire l'avenir donc impossible de savoir où cet affrontement la mènerait. Une chose était sûre, cet endroit allait lui manquer et c'est avec beaucoup de mélancolie qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Avec hâte, elle se précipita vers la porte principale. A peine fut-elle arrivée devant, qu'un garde lui barra la route.  
— Reine Mina vous ne pouvez quitter le palais ! signala-t-il en lui barrant l'accès de sa lance inclinée.  
Elle n'y croyait pas, Thranduil avait osé…  
— Je ne reviendrai pas ! Laissez-moi sortir !

— Je regrette, personne n'entre ou ne sort du palais, ordres du roi !  
D'un signe de tête **,** elle acquiesça et se détourna.

C'est d'un pas rapide et assuré qu'elle se présenta à la salle du trône. Le roi était bien là, lui tournant le dos, un corps d'orc décapité gisant à ses pieds. Pendant quelques secondes, son attention fut attirée par ce cadavre, d'où s'écoulait un sang noir, épais et visqueux.  
— Thranduil !  
Il se tourna et l'observa de haut en bas. Il devinait à sa tenue, pourquoi elle venait le voir.  
— Je ne peux vous laisser sortir...  
La reine tâcha de rester calme et le seigneur poursuivit.  
— Les nains se sont enfuis j'ignore comment... Ils vont réveiller la bête et tous se faire massacrer... je ne tiens pas à ce que vous connaissiez le même sort.  
— Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, dit-elle calmement.  
Il contourna le cadavre et se dirigea vers son trône **.** Pour lui, la conversation était terminée, mais pour Mina, elle ne faisait que commencer. En vitesse, elle le dépassa et le stoppa dans sa marche, se plaçant entre lui et son siège.  
— Mina... soupira-t-il doucement en évitant son regard.  
— Thranduil **,** je vous en prie…

La reine s'efforçait de rester calme, cela ne servait à rien de hausser le ton, même si son regard trahissait son énervement.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre...  
C'est dans un murmure à peine audible qu'il avait fait cet aveu. Le regard de l'elfe brune s'adoucit soudainement. L'idée de sa mort le terrifiait, elle le sentait. Écoutant son cœur et ignorant les convenances, elle se jeta à son cou, l'enlaça fortement et calant sa tête contre la sienne. Surpris par ce soudain débordement de tendresse, le roi mit quelques minutes avant de l'étreindre à son tour.  
— Vous ne me perdrez pas... Je reviendrai, je vous le promets.  
— Vous n'avez pas le droit de me promettre une telle chose sans être certaine que vous y parviendrez.  
— Je sens au fond de mon cœur que nous ne serons pas séparés, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Bien sûr, elle lui mentait, elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle devait à tout prix sortir du palais. Le roi la serra plus fortement et huma le parfum floral s'élevant de ses cheveux. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait et pouvait la tenir contre lui.  
— Avant de partir, vous devez me suivre.

Surprise, elle s'écarta légèrement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il acceptait de la laisser aller ? Alors que des gardes investirent la salle pour débarrasser le corps de l'orc, ils se séparèrent.

Mina suivait le roi en silence. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'armurerie où Thranduil se posta devant une simple armoire en bois clair.  
— Ce qu'il y a là-dedans est pour vous, mes forgerons ont travaillé toute la nuit.  
D'un signe de main **,** il l'invita à l'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit complètement les portes, dévoilant son contenu. Les forgerons avaient confectionné un plastron uni à une protection dorsale, taillé et façonné dans le plus solide des métaux argentés et finement décoré dans le style du Royaume des Forêts. Des gantelets et des coques à mettre à partir des genoux au **-** dessus des bottes étaient assortis à cette armure. Ce présent signifiait que Thranduil acceptait sa décision et ce dès la veille soir.

Son admiration passée, elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'un masque de tristesse s'était abattu sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de l'envoyer lui **-** même à la mort en lui offrant ceci.  
— Je vais vous accompagner une partie du chemin, j'ai encore une chose à vous montrer.  
Il l'aida à s'équiper avant de poursuivre leur route. La voir ainsi, prête au combat lui serrait le cœur **:** il était habité par le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Dans la forêt, chacun sur sa monture, ils avançaient en silence tout en s'éloignant du chemin principal. Au bout de longues minutes, Thranduil stoppa son cerf et Mina fit de même avec son cheval. Devant eux, se trouvait un rocher immense au milieu d'une zone broussailleuse.  
— Qu'y a-t-il ici ? interrogea-t-elle avec étonnement.  
— Vous ne voyez rien ? dit-il étonné.  
Intriguée, elle observa attentivement le paysage. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait qu'elle voit.  
— Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-elle.  
Accompagnée d'un léger bruit de métal, elle sauta de cheval et s'approcha du rocher, donnant des coups d'épée pour se frayer un passage entre les ronces. Ce n'était pas perceptible au premier coup d'œil et c'était d'ailleurs le but de ce camouflage, mais sous cet aspect rocheux, se trouvait un dragon. Un dragon qui s'était plongé dans un profond sommeil, produisant une carapace dure comme la pierre qui le recouvrait du nez jusqu'au bout de la queue. Elle caressa la tête de l'animal et se tourna vers le roi, resté sur sa monture.  
— Depuis quand est-il ici ?  
— Il est apparu immédiatement après la chute de votre royaume.  
Mina empoigna son épée des deux mains.  
— Que faites-vous ?  
— Je vais le réveiller, vous devriez reculer...  
Thranduil attrapa les rênes de Fangorn et s'écarta.  
Elle leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête en pierre. A part des étincelles, rien ne se produisit, mais elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Un long silence régna dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que le rocher commence à trembler.  
S'en suivirent plusieurs craquements étouffés jusqu'à ce que toute la carapace de pierre se fissure et s'effondre.

Le dragon que ce cocon renfermait, se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures et étendit ses ailes pour les assouplir et les débarrasser de la poussière. Mina le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait d'une femelle prénommée Aela. Elle avait le museau long avec deux longues cornes sur le front. Une crête parcourait son dos de son cou, jusqu'au bout de sa queue, laquelle se terminait par une pointe aiguisée. Ses ailes faisaient toute la longueur de son corps. Ses écailles étaient vert foncé, sur lesquelles le soleil faisait chatoyer quelques reflets marron et même noirs à certains endroits. La dragonne cligna des yeux et les riva en premier lieu sur le roi.  
— AELA ! appela Mina les bras levés.  
L'animal baissa la tête **.** Lorsqu'il aperçut la reine **,** il s'inclina, rabattant son crâne contre son poitrail et laissa l'elfe s'approcher. Les événements ne se déroulaient pas dans l'ordre qu'elle avait prévu, mais Mina était vraiment trop heureuse de retrouver son dragon, et ne comptait pas se montrer trop rigide là-dessus. Elle caressa le rostre de sa bête qui ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant de retrouvailles.  
— Majesté **,** c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir en vie ! déclara la dragonne.  
— Il en va de même pour moi Aela... J'ignorais lequel d'entre vous avait échappé au massacre.  
— Ça peut paraître lâche, mais j'ai préféré m'enfuir pour sauver quelques œufs, révéla l'animal.  
Le regard de Mina s'illumina, avait-elle bien entendu ? Aela avait sauvé des œufs ?  
— Combien en as-tu sauvés ?  
— Cinq.  
— Où sont-ils ?  
— Ici, répondit-elle en s'écartant de l'endroit où elle avait dormi toutes ces années.  
De sa lourde patte elle gratta le sol jusqu'à révéler cinq œufs maculés de terre. Immédiatement, l'elfe brune s'avança pour les examiner. Au premier coup d'œil, ils semblaient tous en bon état.  
Derrière elle, Thranduil s'approcha doucement.  
— Mina ?  
La reine se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

— Comment comptez-vous agir ?

— Les dragons ont deux failles, une à l'arrière de leur crâne, l'autre sous leur antérieur gauche. J'espère donc réussir à grimper sur son dos ou avoir accés à sa patte pour pouvoir le tuer, expliqua-t-elle.

— Avec votre dragon, vos chances de réussite sont augmentées, déclara-t-il la gorge serrée.

Elle savait qu'il redoutait le moment de son départ et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, donc elle se détourna du nid improvisé pour le rejoindre. Le seigneur plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait le regard brillant et la mâchoire crispée.  
— N'ayez pas peur, mon roi... Je reviendrai... murmura-t-elle.  
Elle lui donna un rapide et furtif baiser sur la joue avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Leur échange intense dura quelques secondes puis elle alla récupérer sa monture. La dragonne avait rebouché le trou où se trouvaient les œufs et attendait les ordres de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci revint sur le dos de Fangorn, après un dernier signe de tête au roi elle disparut dans la forêt, son dragon la suivant au sol à sa demande, pour ne pas se faire repérer.


	12. Chapter 12

Pour atteindre la montagne, Mina devait contourner le lac, ce qui rallongeait sa route et entretemps, la nuit était tombée. Alors qu'elle marchait entre les arbres, approchant de son but, un tremblement sourd se fit ressentir, accompagné d'un lointain grognement terrifiant. Pris de panique, Fangorn hennit et s'écarta du chemin. Avec quelques paroles et caresses, l'elfe le calma avant de se tourner vers sa dragonne qui la suivait toujours. Chacune savait qui était à l'origine de cela.  
— Que comptez-vous faire ? interrogea l'animal.  
— Le tuer... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Seulement, je n'imaginais pas qu'il aurait déjà quitté Erebor.  
— Je vous aiderai !

Aela avait tout autant de raisons que la reine d'en vouloir à Smaug **:** il avait écrabouillé ses œufs et tué son compagnon. C'était tout **-** à **-** fait normal qu'elle souhaite prendre part à cet affrontement.  
— C'est gentil à toi Aela mais tu es très importante. Tu dois vivre. Alors je veux que tu restes cachée.  
— Le seigneur Thranduil croit que je serai à vos côtés, je pourrais vous être utile.  
— Il n'en saura rien… J'irais seule...  
La dragonne hocha la tête. Elle resterait à l'écart, comme il lui avait été demandé, mais elle se tiendrait prête à intervenir au moindre problème, que cela plaise ou non à sa maîtresse.  
C'est arrivée à la lisière de la forêt que Mina s'arrêta **.** Entre les arbres, elle voyait des flammes danser sur le lac et elle savait malheureusement ce que cela signifiait… Elle caressa l'encolure de sa monture et s'adressa à son dragon.  
— Nos chemins se séparent ici.  
— Faites attention à vous.  
La reine acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire avancer son cheval. C'est au petit galop qu'elle gravit la colline jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une falaise. De là, elle avait une vue dégagée sur le lac et la ville en feu. Tous ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, se retrouvaient, malgré eux, soumis à la fureur du dragon. Elle sauta de cheval et donna une violente claque sur son arrière **-** train.  
— Va te mettre à l'abri ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.  
Elle attendit que Fangorn ait disparu dans la forêt pour se retourner vers le lac où elle pouvait clairement voir Smaug embraser la ville et elle percevait même les hurlements de peur des habitants.

Il était temps que cela cesse et c'est dans la plaine derrière elle, que le combat allait se dérouler.  
— SMAUUUUUUUUG ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put.  
Le dragon arrêta de déverser ses flots de flammes sur Esgaroth et effectua un vol circulaire avant de se diriger vers elle. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, c'était lui ou elle.

Le reptile arriva rapidement sur place et se posa plus bas dans l'herbe. Il fixa l'elfe devant lui et dévoila ses dents acérées.  
— Mina Lùinwë... siffla-t-il. Alors tu as survécu !  
— Smaug ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?  
L'animal émit un rire rauque.  
— J'en avais assez de devoir obéir à tes règles stupides !  
— Tu n'étais en rien obligé de tuer mon peuple, ni tes semblables... Tu as même tué ta compagne !  
— Ils étaient tous des concurrents pouvant me ravir mon or, ils devaient mourir ! expliqua-t-il. Je suis le maître du ciel ! Quand je vous aurai tous tués, je ferai éclore les trois œufs prometteurs que j'ai épargnés… Ils me devront obéissance et je ferai d'eux des machines de destruction et de mort.  
— Où sont ces œufs ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.  
— A l'abri dans la montagne… dissimulés sous mon or.  
Ces œufs étaient son nouvel objectif. Elle se devait de vivre pour les récupérer avant que les nains ne les trouvent et ne les détruisent. Il grogna fortement, se faisant de plus en plus menaçant.  
— Pourquoi t'en prendre à Esgaroth ?  
— Il fallait que je prouve que j'étais encore capable de semer la terreur. Quand j'en aurai fini avec les hommes, je retournerai à la montagne pour dévorer les derniers nains.  
Mina se débarrassa de son arc et son carquois qui ne lui seraient pas utiles, puis elle empoigna son épée.  
— Je ne te laisserai pas faire !  
— Et que comptes-tu faire avec ta petite épée ? Tu n'as pas réussi à m'arrêter la première fois, donc tu n'y parviendras pas non plus aujourd'hui. Et pour ma part, cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de te TUER !  
Il poussa un puissant cri rauque qui inonda toute la vallée et se fit entendre jusqu'à Mirkwood.  
L'elfe leva son épée et fixa son dragon d'un air déterminé. Il souffla fortement et entama le combat.  
Il chargea Mina et tenta de l'attraper entre ses mâchoires. Elle esquiva l'attaque et abattit violemment son épée sur le cou du monstre.  
Sa lame elfique ne causa aucun dégât sur les épaisses écailles de Smaug **:** elle savait que cet affrontement allait être compliqué. Lorsqu'il se retourna face à elle, elle perçut une épaisse et longue flèche noire plantée dans son épaule. Si cette flèche avait réussi à percer sa peau, il fallait qu'elle la récupère pour le tuer. Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et attendit qu'il l'attaque à nouveau.  
— Tu ne peux pas me tuer Mina, je vivrai à jamais !  
— Je vais quand même essayer !  
Comme il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, il l'attaqua en poussant un grondement de colère pour l'impressionner. Elle sauta sur le côté et immédiatement grimpa sur le dos de son assaillant en s'accrochant à sa crête dorsale. Remarquant l'intruse juchée sur lui, Smaug se secoua pour essayer de s'en débarrasser, sans y parvenir. Mina avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au niveau de son épaule pendant que son hôte continuait de remuer violemment. La flèche était en vue, elle attendit le bon moment et lorsque Smaug s'arrêta quelques secondes, elle sauta et saisit au passage le bout de la flèche qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Le dragon poussa un cri de douleur en portant une patte sur son épaule meurtrie. L'atterrissage dans l'herbe fut brutal pour l'elfe, ce qui lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes. En faisant un gros effort, elle se releva et ramassa la flèche.  
— Je vais t'anéantir ! menaça-t-il.

L'elfe recula un peu puis aperçut le poitrail du reptile rougir. Elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention de cracher son feu destructeur et ce fut bientôt tout son ventre et son cou qui prirent une couleur de braise. Echapper aux flammes serait impossible. Même si elle réussissait à esquiver le jet, le feu s'étendrait sous la puissance du souffle et elle serait forcément touchée.

Alors ce serait comme ça qu'elle allait mourir, brûlée vive et Smaug gagnerait, continuant de semer la terreur en Terre du Milieu, détruisant tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui… Bientôt le dragon ouvrit sa gueule illuminée par les flammes naissantes en son corps. Il attendit que sa puissance soit à son apogée puis déversa son feu sur l'elfe. Dans un réflexe et avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent, elle leva une main et ferma les yeux, comme si cela allait la protéger.

Elle ne sentait rien, ni chaleur, ni douleur. Les yeux toujours clos, elle les ouvrit doucement pour découvrir qu'elle était encerclée par les flammes, sans toutefois être touchée. Tout autour d'elle, se trouvait une sphère protectrice, empêchant le feu de l'atteindre. Toujours avec la main tendue, elle essaya de bouger et constata que ce bouclier la protégeait dans ses déplacements. Avec sa main, elle fit alors un brusque mouvement en avant qui renvoya les flammes sur leur créateur. Bien entendu, elles n'infligèrent aucun dommage à Smaug, mais il en resta extrêmement surpris et encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'elfe vivante.  
— Comment peux-tu ?...  
Elle ne répondit pas et empoigna fermement la flèche noire. Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, Smaug essaya de l'écraser avec une de ses pattes mais elle évita les griffes de justesse. Le dragon tourna alors sur lui **-** même et avec sa queue il heurta violemment l'elfe, qui roula dans l'herbe avant de basculer du bord de la falaise. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à un rocher, mais n'avait aucune prise pour se hisser.  
Smaug, fier de lui, s'approcha en ricanant, avec l'intention de la pousser pour qu'elle s'écrase sur les rochers en contrebas et ainsi en finir définitivement avec elle. Il baissa la tête à son niveau et souffla son haleine putride. Prise d'un haut le cœur, elle tourna la tête pour essayer de respirer de l'air frais.  
— Tu vois... comme je te l'ai dis Mina, tu vas mourir et je réduirai en cendres chaque royaume de cette terre !  
— Tu ne vivras pas éternellement...

— Je vivrai assez longtemps pour mener mes projets à bien... et mes descendants prendront le relais.  
Il l'observa quelques minutes alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un appui pour poser ses pieds, luttant pour ne pas tomber.  
— Prépare-toi à mourir... dit-il doucement en posant une patte sur le rocher auquel se tenait l'elfe.  
Il s'apprêtait à la faire tomber, lorsqu'un bruissement au dessus de lui, attira son attention. A peine eut-il levé la tête qu'Aela lui fonça dessus. Dans un bruit sourd **,** ils s'écrasèrent ensemble dans l'herbe, sur plusieurs mètres.  
— AELA NOOOON ! cria Mina.  
La dragonne ignora son appel et se releva en se positionnant entre Smaug et sa maîtresse.  
— Tu es en vie toi aussi ! s'étonna-t-il.  
Aela n'était pas décidée à discuter et chargea la première en attaquant son adversaire au cou. Elle referma sa mâchoire sur sa nuque et essaya de le faire basculer sur le sol, mais comme elle était plus petite, Smaug prit rapidement le dessus. Il dégagea son cou des dents de la femelle et la saisit par la patte avant droite. Il la traîna avant de la projeter contre un petit flanc de montagne. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais se releva aussitôt. Son ennemi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avancer qu'il la terrassa de ses antérieurs. Alors que la dragonne se débattait, il vit Mina assise dans l'herbe, elle était parvenue à remonter.  
— Parfait ! Tu vas me voir dévorer ta dernière dragonne et ensuite ce sera ton tour...  
Mina repéra la flèche noire reposant dans l'herbe, heureusement celle-ci n'était pas tombée de la falaise. Profitant de l'inattention de Smaug, Aela le déséquilibra d'un coup de queue avant de le pousser avec sa tête en lui enfonçant profondément ses cornes dans son poitrail. Le mâle s'effondra dans l'herbe en hurlant, sa semblable continuant de le meurtrir avec ses cornes. Elle finit par se retirer et toisa Smaug qui se vidait de son sang. Il tenta de cracher du feu mais il ne produisit que de ridicules étincelles.  
Aela devenait l'alpha, mais aussi la future matriarche des dragons à venir. Ils lui devraient tous obéissance et respect encore plus qu'à la reine elfe. Mina la rejoignit avec la flèche à la main.  
— C'est fini Smaug, dit-elle doucement. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû en arriver là.  
Le dragon grogna quand elle s'approcha de lui. Rapidement et de toutes ses forces, elle planta la flèche de sorte qu'elle atteigne directement le cœur. La vie quitta aussitôt le corps de Smaug et la lumière s'éteignit dans ses yeux.  
— Vous avez réussi, complimenta la dragonne.  
— Sans toi je n'y serais pas arrivée, merci Aela.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à sa patte vulnérable, ce n'était pas grand chose, elle cicatriserait vite. Du côté de l'elfe, l'adrénaline retomba et elle se sentit soudainement épuisée physiquement. Ses contusions étaient nombreuses et elle avait une profonde blessure à la naissance de ses cheveux, au **-** dessus de son œil gauche, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. A bout de forces, elle s'effondra contre le corps du vaincu et découvrit une autre entaille près de sa hanche dont la plaie profonde saignait beaucoup.  
Aela s'approcha de l'elfe.

— Tu devrais aller... aller te rincer dans le lac...  
En effet, les cornes de la dragonne dégoulinaient de sang, qui s'étalait sur son dos et un peu sur ses pattes. Mais cela n'était qu'un détail pour l'animal, car elle sentait la reine à bout de souffle.  
— Vous avez besoin de soins.  
— Je n'ai plus la force, Aela.  
L'animal observa le lac illuminé par la ville en feu. Elle devait aider sa reine avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, il fallait qu'elle l'emmène à Mirkwood. Là-bas, les guérisseurs pourraient sûrement la soigner. Elle se retourna pour découvrir que sa reine peinait à rester consciente.  
— Venez, je vais vous mener au palais, déclara-t-elle en l'emprisonnant délicatement dans l'une de ses pattes avant.  
L'elfe installée, la dernière dragonne décolla pour le Royaume des Forêts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mina entendait des voix et percevait de l'agitation autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit agressée par la vive lumière du soleil. Elle papillonna des paupières jusqu'à ce que la clarté ne la gêne plus.  
Elle était allongée sur un lit blanc, sans aucun doute à l'infirmerie. Tout ceci lui donnait une impression de déjà vu... Pourtant, rien qu'aux rideaux l'isolant des autres blessés, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en Lórien.  
Proche de son lit, se trouvait un fauteuil, suggérant que quelqu'un avait veillé sur elle pendant son sommeil et elle avait une idée de l'identité de cette personne…

Son armure trônait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle était entièrement nettoyée, ainsi que débarrassée de toute rayure.  
— Prête à servir à nouveau... dit-elle pour elle **-** même à voix basse.  
Soudainement, le rideau s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Elenwë.  
— Oh majesté **,** vous êtes réveillée !  
La voix de la servante trahissait sa surprise mais aussi sa joie. Mina se redressa péniblement, car une vive douleur au bassin, comme une brûlure, lui arracha une grimace.  
— Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
— Un jour. Le seigneur Thranduil a dû partir, mais il a veillé sur vous et s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir à vous.  
— Où est-il ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en écartant les draps.  
— Reine Mina, vous devez rester au lit ! Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

— Ça ira Elenwë, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous pouviez demander aux guérisseurs de me préparer quelque chose contre la douleur, ce serait gentil à vous.  
La servante ne bougea pas et observa la reine qui était déjà en train d'étaler son armure sur le lit.  
— Elenwë !  
L'elfe brune se montrait insistante et pressante alors la jeune elfe se hâta d'aller quérir ce qui lui avait été demandé.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, la reine avait revêtu son armure et était prête à partir.  
— Voici votre potion, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré.  
A peine Mina eut-elle saisit le flacon, qu'elle en but tout le contenu.  
— Merci Elenwë.  
La servante s'inclina, se cantonnant à un mutisme réprobateur  
— Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse ?  
— Je suppose que vous allez rejoindre le seigneur Thranduil.  
— C'est bien cela. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
— Notre roi est allé combattre les nains...  
— D'accord… ma dragonne où est-elle ? Je suppose que c'est elle qui m'a amenée ici ?  
— Vous avez failli mourir en combattant Smaug. Vous n'êtes pas complètement rétablie et déjà vous voulez repartir ! Certes les années n'ont pas d'emprise sur vous, mais il n'en est pas de même pour les armes.  
Mina ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre doucement les mains.  
— Elenwë, ne pensez-vous pas que si j'ai survécu à un dragon, je pourrai m'en sortir avec quelques nains ?  
L'elfe rousse acquiesça, elle n'avait pas tort. Ce point clarifié, Mina continua de s'équiper.

Rapidement elle fut prête et quitta l'infirmerie, accompagnée par la servante qui portait son épée. Ensemble, elles se rendirent jusqu'à la porte donnant près de la rivière.  
— AELA ? ! appela Mina.

Une ombre ne tarda pas à passer dans le ciel et l'animal vint se poser sur le barrage. La jeune servante eut un mouvement de recul et bouscula maladroitement la reine au passage.  
— Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur d'elle.  
Mina se voulait rassurante, mais Elenwë était pétrifiée devant le dragon, le regard rivé sur ses impressionnantes mâchoires.  
L'elfe brune récupéra son épée et congédia la servante qui après un salut, s'empressa de rentrer. Ce comportement fit rire la reine qui s'approcha ensuite de son dragon qui attendait.  
— Je te dois la vie Aela. Merci, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa mâchoire inférieure.  
— C'est normal majesté, notre royaume a besoin d'une reine.  
— Tu as raison... aussi suis-je heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas écoutée. Ton intervention a été bénéfique.  
— Il fallait en finir avec lui...  
— Oui, malheureusement... As-tu vu Fangorn après le combat ?  
— Non désolée.  
— J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé... ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
Elle s'inquiétait de la disparition de son cheval, mais pour l'instant elle devait rejoindre le seigneur de Mirkwood. En prenant appui sur une patte antérieure de sa créature, elle grimpa sur son dos et d'un bond, Aela décolla.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise et particulièrement merci à **Laris123** et **Juliefanfic** pour leur reviews ^^

CHAPITRE 13

Le vol fut court pour se rendre jusqu'à la montagne. Lorsque le dragon passa au-dessus de la ville de Dale, Mina entendit les cris d'effroi des habitants d'Esgaroth, qui avaient trouvé refuge dans ces ruines. Elle repéra les troupes de Mirkwood au garde à vous, sur les remparts. Puis la splendeur d'un chapiteau elfique se démarqua d'entre les restes des bâtiments.

— Dépose-moi ici, demanda Mina en se penchant sur l'encolure de la bête.

La dragonne descendit en douceur et se fit une place sur l'esplanade, obligeant les soldats elfes à s'écarter. Attiré par les cris de panique des habitants et les bruits de claquement produits dans l'air par les ailes du dragon, Thranduil sortit de sous la tente. Il était suivi par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés et arborant un bouc. Ce dernier resta bouche bée en découvrant le dragon et s'empressa de saisir son épée.

— N'en faites rien ! intervint Mina en apparaissant de derrière une aile.

— Vous pouvez ranger ceci, assura le roi de Vert Bois.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la reine en affichant un discret sourire. Étant très entouré, il se contenta de lui prendre les mains et seul son regard intense témoignait de son bonheur.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Très bien.

Elle appuya sa réponse d'un léger signe de tête et d'un mince sourire.

— Que faites-vous ici, ma Dame ?

— Elenwë m'a dit que vous comptiez combattre les nains, je me devais de vous rejoindre. Tout comme vous, la montagne renferme des choses qui m'appartiennent.

— Quoi donc ?

— Des œufs. Trois œufs que Smaug a dérobés à Orodreth dans le but d'en faire des monstres, expliqua-t-elle.

— Nous récupérerons nos biens... assura-t-il confiant.

Avant de rentrer dans la tente où le roi tenait conseil, Mina ordonna à Aela de ne pas bouger et suivit les seigneurs sous la tente. L'animal s'installa sur la place, suscitant aussi bien la peur que l'admiration, surtout auprès des enfants, qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux sans toutefois oser s'en approcher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Thranduil se chargea des présentations.

— Bard, je vous présente la reine d'Orodreth, Mina Lùinwë.

Le mortel la salua d'un mouvement de tête et le roi de la Forêt Noire poursuivit.

— Mina, voici Bard, il est le nouveau maître des gens d'Esgaroth et il a combattu Smaug quand celui-ci incendiait leur ville.

— Ce combat n'a pas été très glorieux, je n'ai fais que gaspiller la dernière flèche noire en notre possession.

La reine comprenait maintenant d'où venait la lourde flèche qu'elle avait ôtée de l'épaule du dragon.

— Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer seigneur Bard. Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne l'avez pas gâchée. Je l'ai trouvée plantée dans une patte de Smaug et elle m'a été très utile pour le tuer.

— Il en va de même pour moi reine Mina, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu mener ce combat à bien.

— Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, poursuivons en ce qui concerne les nains... reprit le roi elfe.

— Où en êtes-vous ? s'informa la reine.

— J'ai tenté de négocier avec eux, mais Thorin ne veut rien entendre, répondit l'homme.

— Ceci n'est pas étonnant, souffla-t-elle.

— Donc à l'aube, nous nous tiendrons prêt à attaquer, trancha Thranduil.

Les elfes et l'homme du lac se penchèrent sur les plans d'attaque. Les nains étaient retranchés dans leur montagne dont ils ne comptaient pas bouger.

— Il nous faut trouver un moyen de franchir la paroi de roche barrant l'entrée, déclara Bard.

— Comment est-elle barricadée ? demanda Mina.

Pendant son court sommeil, elle avait raté quelques détails et d'un geste, l'elfe l'incita à le suivre. Ils quittèrent la tente pour s'avancer sur ce qui était, jadis, un kiosque et qui offrait une vue directe sur la montagne.

— Voyez par vous-même...

Malgré la distance, l'excellente vue de Mina lui permit de voir que le pont menant à l'entrée d'Erebor avait été détruit et la porte bouchée par des gravats.

— C'est l'œuvre de Smaug ou la leur ?

— Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça, répondit Bard en rejoignant les elfes. Ils ont travaillé toute la nuit.

Elle examina encore un peu la montagne avant de prendre la parole.

— Aela pourrait aisément forcer ce mur ou ne serait-ce que nous ouvrir un passage.

— Nous laisserons une ultime chance aux nains, mais s'ils s'entêtent, nous avons maintenant de quoi leur forcer la main, se réjouit Thranduil.

Ce souci était réglé. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois sous le chapiteau et Bard quitta les elfes pour préparer ses troupes de volontaires. Une fois délestée de sa pesante armure qu'elle comptait remettre seulement en temps utile, Mina s'approcha de son dragon.

— Tu peux t'éloigner si tu le souhaites.

— Si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi !

D'un battement d'ailes, la dragonne décolla, en faisant tournoyer le fin duvet de neige recouvrant le sol. L'animal parti, Mina repéra droit devant elle une silhouette qui lui était familière. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa la place pour rejoindre un point d'attache où des chevaux étaient en train de paître. Entre deux alezans, elle eut le bonheur de retrouver Fangorn bien vivant et en bonne santé. Aussitôt, elle l'enlaça : elle avait tant craint qu'il ait fait une mauvaise rencontre.

— Des gardes l'ont trouvé dans la forêt, expliqua Thranduil. Il broutait.

— Tu es un ventre sur pattes ! murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa monture.

Après une dernière caresse, elle le laissa poursuivre son repas et retourna jusque sous la tente avec le roi.

En cette fin de soirée, Thranduil remplit deux verres de vin, avant d'en donner un à la belle elfe.

— Quand j'ai su qu'Aela vous avez ramenée, je me suis précipité à l'infirmerie. Vous étiez à peine en vie...

— Je vous avais promis de revenir, rappela-t-elle en portant le liquide à ses lèvres.

Il sourit doucement et but une gorgée à son tour.

— Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur. J'étais à bout de forces après avoir affronté Smaug, si Aela n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement morte.

— Cet animal vous est loyal.

— Je suis très fière d'elle.

— Elle m'a raconté cette bataille… Toutefois, une chose m'intrigue, elle m'a dit que vous aviez résisté au feu.

Mina se replongea mentalement dans le combat et pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait failli brûler vive.

— Oui, il semblerait que j'ai acquis un certain pouvoir qui m'immunise contre le feu et me permet même de le contrôler.

Elle vit le roi froncer les sourcils. Comme des actes valaient mieux que des mots, elle déposa son verre pour lui montrer et s'approcha d'une bougie. Avec délicatesse et appréhension, elle passa une main sous la flamme qui se retrouva dans sa paume, continuant de danser. D'abord surprise, elle commença à faire rouler d'une main à l'autre la petite boule de feu, sous le regard stupéfait du roi. La démonstration faite, elle la replaça sur la mèche de la bougie. Thranduil n'arrivait pas à y croire, et il resta silencieux un moment.

— Je ne me l'explique pas… et j'ignore pourquoi je ne le découvre que maintenant... Est-ce un moyen de défense intuitif ? Cela se dissipera-t-il ? Je ne sais pas…

— Vous avez surement ce pouvoir en vous depuis des années, supposa-t-il. Mais jamais vous n'aviez eu à affronter un dragon, ce qui peut expliquer que vous ne le découvriez que maintenant.

— C'est plausible…

— Le principal, c'est que vous soyez vivante et ce pouvoir pourra s'avérer utile à l'avenir.

Elle comptait bien découvrir l'origine de ce pouvoir et aussi en parler avec sa dragonne, peut-être aurait-elle une explication.

Ils restèrent seuls un moment, en profitant pour examiner plus en détail le plan. Thranduil et Bard, ayant déjà tout prévu, elle n'aurait qu'à les suivre. Leur instant de solitude fut interrompu lorsque Bard revint, accompagné d'un vieil homme vêtu de gris.

— Mithrandir ! se réjouit Mina. Où étiez-vous passé ?

En s'approchant, elle constata que le magicien était mal en point et semblait fatigué. Il avait sûrement fait une fâcheuse rencontre pendant son périple en solitaire.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il. Je viens vous annoncer que des troupes d'orcs approchent du Nord, ils seront bientôt là.

Les trois seigneurs échangèrent un rapide regard. Les nains ce n'était rien, mais face à des orcs, ils seraient vite dépassés.

— Où sont ces orcs ? demanda Bard.

— A quelques lieues d'ici.

— Pourquoi nous dire cela Mithrandir ? questionna Thranduil soupçonneux.

— Si vous vous retirez maintenant, vous éviterez un affrontement.

Le seigneur elfe gloussa et se désintéressa du magicien pour se remplir un autre verre de vin.

— Vous allez tous mourir ! prévint Gandalf en haussant le ton.

Les elfes ne réagirent pas à cette annonce mais Bard semblait s'inquiéter. C'est alors que Thranduil décida d'exposer la chose sous un autre angle.

— Vous souhaitez que l'ont renonce, c'est bien cela ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça, alors l'elfe poursuivit.

— Si nous partons, nous laisserions les nains à leur triste sort et ils devraient affronter les orcs seuls…

Cette fois, c'est Gandalf qui eut un petit rire nerveux. Il savait très bien ce qu'essayait de faire le roi.

— Ne faites pas semblant de vous préoccuper du sort des nains ! Tout ce qui vous imotive c'est l'appât du gain.

— Nous souhaitons simplement récupérer ce qui nous revient de droit ! intervint Bard.

— Aussi ne bougerons-nous pas. Il me semble que nous avons été suffisamment patients avec Écu-de-chêne. Dès l'aube, nous serons en place ! trancha l'elfe.

Désemparé, le magicien se tourna alors vers la femme elfe, espérant qu'elle se montre plus raisonnable que son homologue.

— Mina, vous savez que je ne dis pas cela uniquement pour sauver la compagnie de Thorin. Vous n'avez rien à attendre de cette bataille... Alors je vous en prie, persuadez-le.

— Justement, vous vous trompez Mithrandir. Il y a dans cette montagne trois œufs qui me sont précieux et que je tiens à récupérer.

— Je suis persuadé que Thorin vous les restituera.

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous croyez vraiment que Thorin épargnera des œufs de dragon alors qu'il nourrit une haine inextinguible contre eux ?

L'homme au chapeau pointu grimaça et soupira longuement. Il savait que si un nain découvrait ces œufs, il n'hésiterait pas à les détruire, en ne voyant en eux que de potentielles menaces pour l'avenir.

— Je suis désolée. Vous savez que j'ai raison Mithrandir... reprit-elle. Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous nous présenterons aux portes d'Erebor et si Thorin persiste à nous refuser nos droits... nous attaquerons !

La discussion sur le sort des nains et les armées d'orcs se poursuivit pendant près de deux heures, chacun campant sur ses positions. A la nuit était tombée, Gandalf s'en alla pour souffler un peu. Et si les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, il n'en était pas de même pour Bard qui les abandonna à son tour pour essayer de dormir quelques heures. Les seigneurs elfes se retrouvèrent donc seuls à manger en tête-à-tête.

Cette nuit, aucun n'avait l'intention de dormir. Thranduil lâcha les voilages couvrant les entrées de sa tente, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Mina était penchée sur le plan de répartition des troupes qu'elle essayait de mémoriser. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur la carte, elle sentit la main du roi se poser dans le creux de son dos et remonter doucement. Un intense frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale pendant que le roi continuait sa douce manœuvre. Elle se redressa puis se tourna alors lentement vers lui. Du bout des doigts de son autre main, il effleura la blessure qu'elle avait au front avant de rapprocher l'elfe de lui. Ce soir, le roi était d'humeur câline.

Mina décida alors de se laisser aller et commença à faire glisser ses mains sur le torse du seigneur. Ils poursuivirent leur petit manège quelques minutes puis Thranduil intensifia la chose en se penchant légèrement pour couvrir de doux baisers le cou de son amante. Celle-ci inclina la tête en arrière pour en profiter pleinement, tout en laissant tout en entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son compagnon. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Le seigneur cessa un instant sa douce torture pour observer la reine dont le souffle était court et le teint avait pris une jolie couleur rosée au niveau des joues. Il y porta une main sans la lâcher du regard.

— Je ne peux réprimer plus longtemps mes sentiments à votre égard… Je vous aime Mina.

Cette révélation toucha tant la reine qu'elle sentit ses yeux piquer sous le coup de l'émotion, mais elle sourit pourtant spontanément en laissant sa main posée sur le cou du roi, là où elle pouvait sentir sa veine battre la chamade.

— Mon cœur est vôtre, Thranduil... à jamais… Je vous aime.

Ils étaient heureux de s'être dévoilés. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils auraient dû le faire. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils scellèrent leur pacte d'amour en un délicat baiser. Malheureusement, il leur fut impossible de s'autoriser davantage car à l'extérieur, un garde appelait son seigneur. C'est avec regret qu'ils rompirent leur étreinte, le roi laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude et se résigna à relâcher la reine.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Un visiteur souhaiterait vous rencontrer, répondit un elfe.

Thranduil écarta le voile et découvrit un semi-homme entre deux gardes. Il le toisa puis s'adressa à un soldat.

— Allez quérir à nouveau Mithrandir et le seigneur Bard.

L'elfe acquiesça et salua son roi avant de quitter son poste. Le seigneur s'écarta enfin pour permettre au hobbit de rentrer sous la toile. La reine baissa les yeux pour rencontrer la mine fatiguée du petit visiteur.

— Maître Hobbit, quel honneur !

— Je découvre donc le semi-homme qui a permis à mes prisonniers de s'échapper, dit Thranduil d'un air sévère en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Le hobbit acquiesça en silence.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté Erebor en pleine nuit ? demanda la reine.

— J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Gandalf et Bard ne tardèrent pas à rentrer précipitamment sous la tente et leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur le semi-homme.

— Bilbon Sacquet !... Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Gandalf très surpris.

— Ce sont les nains qui vous envoient ? interrogea l'homme du lac.

— Non, je suis venu vous apporter ceci, ajouta-t-il tout en dévoilant l'Arkenstone sur une petite table.

La beauté de la pierre les hypnotisa pendant de brèves secondes. Malgré tout, leur étonnement était à son comble de découvrir qu'elle était en la possession du hobbit.

— Comment l'avez-vous obtenue ? demanda le magicien.

— J'ai jugé que c'était la part qui me revenait...

— Et Thorin vous a laissé prendre son cher Arkenstone ? s'étonna le seigneur elfe.

Le hobbit fit soudainement une petite grimace coupable.

— Il ignore qu'elle est en votre possession, n'est-ce pas ? en déduisit Mina.

Bilbon acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

— Il ignore même que je suis parti, précisa-t-il.

— Pourquoi nous la donner ? reprit la reine.

— Thorin tient à cette pierre plus qu'à sa propre vie. J'ai pensé qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnerait ce qui vous revient... et ainsi une guerre serait évitée, répondit-il avec sincérité.

La proposition semblait plus que correcte car découvrant la pierre aux mains de ses ennemis, le roi sous la montagne ne pourrait que capituler. Après concertation, les trois seigneurs acceptèrent l'offre et Bilbon céda l'Arkenstone aux bons soins des elfes. Gandalf quitta la tente avec le hobbit pour lui trouver une place où passer la nuit. Bard partit lui aussi et Mina suivit le mouvement.

Elle se rendit sur les hauteurs de Dale pour monter au sommet du beffroi et ainsi avoir une vue panoramique. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, elle repéra Aela dans le ciel qui effectuait des vols circulaires autour de la ville et parfois s'éloignait vers le lac ou Vert Bois.

La reine observa ses mains et réfléchit à son mystérieux pouvoir. Comment avait-elle pu l'acquérir ? Ce n'était pas héréditaire, elle en était certaine, car dans le cas contraire, ses parents l'auraient au moins mentionné. Il fallait qu'elle parle à la dragonne. Avait-elle vu ce qui s'était passé ? Si oui, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait répondre à ses questions. C'était pour cela que Mina voulait s'isoler un petit moment de son peuple.

— AELA !

Sa voix résonna dans le calme de la nuit et l'animal vint se poser sur des ruines proches de sa maîtresse. Quelques pierres dégringolèrent sous son poids. Avec souplesse, Mina sauta sur le dos de sa bête.

— Emmène-moi hors de la ville, je te prie.

La dragonne obéit immédiatement et lors du décollage, les ruines s'effondrèrent complètement dans un bruit sourd. En quelques battements d'ailes, elle dépassa Dale et se posa non loin de là, sur un terrain rocailleux.

L'elfe descendit et se plaça face à sa monture.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma reine ?

— As-tu vu ce qui s'est passé lors de mon combat contre Smaug ?

Aela s'allongea avant de répondre.

— Vous voulez sans doute parler de la façon dont vous avez survécu aux flammes ?

— C'est bien cela. Aurais-tu une idée de la façon dont j'ai pu acquérir cette aptitude ?

— Lors de l'attaque du royaume, je m'occupais des œufs, mais après que Smaug vous a blessé, j'ai vu Aldar se sacrifier pour vous sauver. C'est lui qui vous a offert sa résistance aux flammes, raconta-t-elle. J'ignorais que c'était permanent.

Apprendre qu'un de ses dragons avait volontairement sacrifié sa vie pour elle, chamboula Mina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Aela resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse se ressaisisse.

— Je suis désolée Aela, Aldar était ton compagnon.

— J'ai pleuré sa perte, mais j'ai réussi à sauver deux de nos œufs, donc une part de lui sera toujours auprès de moi.

En signe de soutien, l'elfe posa une de ses fines mains sur une puissante patte de sa dragonne.

— Sachez majesté que je suis fière de son geste.

— Pourrais-tu m'expliquer aussi comment ce « bouclier » fonctionne ?

— Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y penser pour qu'il nous protège. Si le feu nous menace, c'est instinctif.

— Montre-moi ! dit l'elfe en se positionnant face à elle.

— Pardon ?!

— Je veux être prête au cas où je doive m'en servir demain.

Le reptile se releva et fit rougir son poitrail.

— Vous êtes bien sûre ?

— Oui… vas-y !

Aela prit une profonde respiration et déversa son flot igné sur sa reine. Cette dernière disparut dans le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte soudainement les flammes. La dragonne cessa aussitôt de cracher et observa l'elfe. Tout autour d'elle, les pierres étaient noires et les quelques brins d'herbe ou bouts de bois présents étaient réduits en cendres mais elle n'avait absolument rien.

— Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à accueillir la flamme d'une bougie dans mes mains et à la remettre à sa place. Crois-tu que je puisse contrôler un feu plus important sans en être la principale cible ?

— Je l'ignore, mais nous pouvons essayer.

L'animal se dirigea vers des buissons tout secs et les embrasa avant de s'écarter pour céder la place à la reine. Celle-ci resta où elle était, puis leva une main dans leur direction. Elle fit une série de gestes mais le feu ne bougea pas, continuant de consumer les buissons.

— Vous devriez essayer de visualiser ce que vous voulez faire avec ce feu, conseilla la dragonne.

L'elfe acquiesça et se concentra, la main toujours tendue vers l'arbuste. Après de multiples tentatives, elle parvint à faire s'élever une boule de feu qu'elle envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres. Le buisson brûlait toujours, alors elle essaya autre chose. Cette fois, elle se servit de ses deux mains et réussit, grâce à des gestes vifs, à étendre le feu au bosquet environnant.

Pour terminer, elle effectua d'une main un mouvement rotatif qui eut pour effet d'étouffer les flammes.

Thranduil avait raison, s'ils devaient affronter les nains, un mur de feu serait utile et avec l'aide d'Aela, elle réussirait facilement à en ériger un.

— Je te remercie, Aela.

— Avec plaisir.

Cette dernière s'abaissa pour permettre à la reine de grimper sur son dos avant de la ramener sur la place, près du chapiteau elfique.

La dragonne alla s'installer à l'écart pour dormir et Mina rejoignit le roi sous la toile. Heureuse d'avoir appris l'origine de son pouvoir, elle en fit part au seigneur. Ils passèrent la nuit à mettre au point une stratégie secondaire au cas où les nains ne coopéraient pas.

Merci à ma correctrice ^^


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, les elfes et les hommes se mirent en place aux portes de la montagne. Sur le dos de leurs montures, les seigneurs avançaient en tête des rangs. Le dragon passa au **-** dessus d'eux pour aller se poser sur les restes d'une gigantesque statue proche de l'entrée. A peine les seigneurs furent-ils arrivés devant la barricade, qu'un jet de treize flèches dirigé vers le sol les accueillit.

— Faites un pas de plus et nos flèches vous transperceront.

Aela réagit immédiatement à cette menace en poussant un puissant hurlement. Pris de peur, les nains se cachèrent derrière leur mur, à l'exception de Thorin qui défiait l'animal du regard. Le reptile et le nain restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, l'un braquant son arc et l'autre dévoilant ses crocs.

— Aela ! Ça suffit, la calma Mina.

La dragonne ferma sa mâchoire et se décontracta. Le roi nain garda son arc bandé et se retourna vers les elfes.

— Contrairement à votre accueil, notre visite est purement pacifique, commença Thranduil.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens en voyant votre armée et ce dragon ! répliqua l'archer.

— Sachez que nous avons accepté et apprécié votre présent, reprit l'elfe.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il ne leur avait rien offert et ne comprenait pas où l'elfe voulait en venir.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

Thranduil et Bard tournèrent la tête vers la reine elfe se trouvant entre eux. Sous sa cape, elle saisit l'Arkenstone qu'elle exhiba bien haut pour que tous les nains la voient. La surprise fut grande parmi les habitants de la montagne qui restèrent interloqués. Un long silence s'installa dans la vallée jusqu'à ce que Mina range la pierre et que les membres de la compagnie réagissent enfin.

— Vous êtes des voleurs ! s'écria l'un d'eux.

— Ça ne peut être la vraie pierre ! s'exclama le roi.

L'Arkenstone est toujours ici, quelque part. Vous essayez de nous duper ! Vous nous croyez idiots mais...Thorin cessa soudainement de parler et se tourna lentement. De là où ils se trouvaient, le trio de seigneurs ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Mais grâce à leur ouïe fine, les elfes entendaient très bien la conversation. Écu-de-chêne était en train de discuter avec Bilbon… Les deux elfes échangèrent un rapide regard, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont le hobbit avait pu rejoindre Erebor sans être vu. La conversation devint houleuse et le roi témoignait de son énervement contre le semi-homme en vociférant. Soudainement, tous virent Thorin saisir le hobbit par le col et l'approcher dangereusement du garde **-** fou. Ses compagnons s'interposèrent pour l'empêcher de jeter leur ami par **-** dessus le mur.

— Aela, récupère le hobbit ! ordonna Mina, qui jugea bon d'intervenir avec que ça ne dégénère.

La dragonne quitta son rocher et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour prendre appui sur le haut du mur. Les nains reculèrent prudemment, leurs armes tendues. Aela resta calme et invita le hobbit à monter sur son dos. Lorsqu'il fut positionné entre ses ailes, elle se détourna pour faire descendre Bilbon au niveau des Seigneurs.

— Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! s'écria Thorin à l'attention de celui qu'il avait chassé.

— Votre père aurait honte de vous Thorin. Un tel comportement n'est pas digne d'un roi sous la montagne ! proclama Gandalf en amplifiant sa voix grâce à sa magie.

Le seigneur nain ne répondit pas, aveuglé par l'or et le pouvoir. Et de son balcon **,** il observait l'armée présente à sa porte d'un regard méprisant.

— Alors que décidez-vous ? reprit Bard. Allez-vous coopérer en échange de votre pierre ?

Le petit roi orienta son regard vers la colline se trouvant à l'Est. Il ne lâchait pas l'horizon des yeux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Sur le seuil d'Erebor, l'homme et les elfes s'impatientaient.

— Que décidez-vous ? insista le mortel.

Sans le regarder, le nain lui répondit après un long silence.

— Je choisis de me battre !

Cette réponse fut rapidement suivie par l'arrivée des troupes des Monts de fer, dirigées par le seigneur Dáin, le cousin de Thorin. La compagnie d'Erebor manifesta bruyamment sa joie de voir débarquer cette aide inespérée.

Mais comme une surprise n'arrive jamais seule, le sol se mit à trembler fortement, jusqu'à ce que d'énormes gerbes de terre et de cailloux jaillissent plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière les troupes d'elfes. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa lentement, dévoilant les responsables de tout ceci, trois immenses créatures aux mâchoires destructrices vivant sous terre.

— Ce sont des grands mange-terre, déclara le magicien.

— Que font-ils par ici ? s'enquit Bard.

Le son rauque d'un cor se fit entendre.

— Ils ont creusé un raccourci pour les orcs ! comprit Gandalf.

Les seigneurs pensaient avoir le temps de négocier avec les nains avant que les orcs n'arrivent, mais c'était raté. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face aux problèmes que Mithrandir avait tenté de leur éviter. Les mange-terre s'étaient retirés et bientôt, des orcs ne tardèrent pas à sortir des trous creusés par les bêtes.

— Aela ! Tue-les.

Obéissant à sa reine et ravie de pouvoir massacrer des orcs, la dragonne décolla et fonça sur les troupes des ténèbres. Quand elle s'approcha du premier trou et l'inonda de feu, transformant le tunnel en tombeau, une odeur nauséabonde de chairs grillées envahit rapidement la vallée. L'armée de Dáin partit au front pour former une seule ligne protégée par des boucliers et des lances. Les elfes et les quelques villageois restèrent en retrait sur le pas d'Erebor. Au loin, Aela continuait d'incendier les orcs qui ripostaient avec leurs flèches ridicules. Certains d'entre eux avaient tout de même réussi à contourner le dragon et poursuivaient leur avancée vers la montagne.

— Bard, vous devriez vous replier sur Dale, déclara Thranduil.

L'homme se tourna vers les villageois, il pouvait lire la peur et l'inquiétude sur leurs visages.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à l'attention des seigneurs elfes.

Le roi consulta brièvement la reine du regard et c'est elle qui répondit **:**

— Nous allons nous battre.

L'elfe acquiesça et s'avança pour donner ses ordres à ses soldats, pendant que Bard, les autres volontaires, le magicien et Bilbon, coururent vers Dale.

Mina s'avança au galop en avant des nains. Au même moment, Aela effectua un vol à ras du sol et traça une ligne de feu pour barrer le passage aux orcs. D'une main, la reine se fit un plaisir de transformer cette ligne en un mur de flammes infranchissable. Cette diversion permettait aux elfes de se mettre en place. Les horreurs du Mordor pouvaient aisément en faire le tour, mais au lieu de cela, les troupes patientèrent. La dragonne avait rejoint sa maîtresse et attendait de nouveaux ordres.

Non loin de là, au sommet d'une tour, tous remarquèrent un orc blanc qui communiquait ses ordres grâce à une construction artisanale. Il activa sa machine et le son d'un cor se fit à nouveau entendre. Aussitôt, des grognements de trolls masquèrent les cris des orcs. Les immenses créatures chargèrent en direction du barrage de feu et commencèrent à creuser pour étouffer les flammes. Dès qu'un passage fut libéré, un troll grogna en direction de ses adversaires. Immédiatement, Mina fit voler des boules de feu sur lui. Il fut ralentit, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et il continua de creuser.

Aela lui fonça alors dessus et le lacéra avec ses crocs. Des dizaines d'orcs se jetèrent sur elle pour essayer de la tuer mais leurs armes s'abîmaient contre ses écailles. Comme ils s'accrochaient, la dragonne s'envola en tournoyant pour les faire tomber.

Le mur de flammes faiblissant, Dáin autorisa alors ses guerriers à charger. Sur la tour, l'ordre d'attaquer fut également communiqué et les troupes ennemies s'élancèrent. La première rencontre des deux armées fut très violente et se fit dans un fracas de métal et de cris. Des directives continuaient d'être transmises, Aela prit alors l'initiative de détruire la tour. Son rugissement vibra entre les montagnes puis elle fonça sur la structure. Les créatures eurent tout juste le temps de s'échapper avant que l'animal ne défonce la tour en son centre. Le son des blocs de pierre qui s'effondraient ne sembla pas inquiéter les orcs qui continuèrent de progresser.

Sur leurs montures, les seigneurs enchaînaient les coups d'épées. Sans les ordres de leur chef, les orcs s'éparpillaient et tout n'était que désordre. L'orc blanc ne tarda pourtant pas à refaire son apparition sur le dos d'un warg anormalement gros. Il beugla quelque chose dans sa langue et immédiatement les troupes se séparèrent : une partie resta sur place et une grande quantité d'entre eux se dirigea vers Dale, dont des trolls. Au milieu du combat, Mina remarqua sa dragonne au sol en train de combattre trois trolls et plusieurs dizaines d'orcs. Elle enchaînait les coups de queue mais les monstres étaient résistants. Ils tentaient de lui saisir les ailes et de la déstabiliser pour la faire basculer. L'elfe devait aider son fidèle lança Fangorn au galop, sa main cramponnée sur le manche de son épée. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du lieu du combat, elle trancha d'un coup sec les tendons d'un troll qui tomba à genoux et permit à Aela de l'égorger. En se retournant, elle planta sa queue dans la poitrine d'un autre puis elle se rua violemment sur le dernier pour l'étriper. Quant aux orcs restants, ils furent balayés d'un coup de tête.

Malgré leurs efforts, la ville de Dale fut envahie et les orcs exprimaient leur folie dévastatrice et meurtrière dans les rues. La dragonne décolla et continua de brûler les ennemis isolés, ne voulant surtout blesser ni nains ni elfes.

Mina continuait de galoper dans la cohue, fendant l'air de sa lame. Ils étaient tous de bons combattants, mais les défenseurs étaient quand même en train de se faire déborder.

Elle trancha une tête puis aperçut Thranduil lui faire signe, comprenant que ses soldats et lui se repliaient vers Dale. Profitant de son inattention, un troll la chargea et les percuta violemment, Fangorn et elle. Le roi elfe, assista de loin à la scène, impuissant. Il ordonna à ses gardes de quitter la vallée pendant qu'il lançait son cerf à travers les combattants pour rejoindre sa belle. Sous le choc, la reine d'Orodreth avait été éjectée de cheval pour atterrir lourdement au milieu de cadavres. Encore sonnée, elle récupéra son épée et se releva pour observer autour d'elle. Le troll qui l'avait renversée se précipita vers elle, armé d'une lourde massue cloutée, il essaya de la tuer en enchaînant maladroitement les coups. A plusieurs reprises, elle évita ses attaques, mais il était difficile de se déplacer avec tous les corps sans vie qui jonchaient le sol. A un moment **,** elle trébucha et le troll revint sur elle, mais au dernier moment, il fut happé par Aela. Sa lourde arme tomba non loin de la reine qui se releva aussitôt pour voir sa dragonne lâcher le troll qui s'écrasa lourdement sur des rochers.

L'elfe chercha partout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Fangorn, allongé sur le flanc. Elle le rejoignit et se jeta près de lui, mais pour l'étalon **,** c'était trop tard **:** il était mort. Ses côtes avaient été enfoncées et une plaie béante et sanguinolente au ventre dévoilait ses organes.

— Non ! Fangorn ! Non ! laissa-t-elle échapper en une longue plainte désespérée.

Mina s'effondra en larmes sur son encolure en lui caressant la crinière. Lui qui l'avait si bien menée depuis ces derniers jours, périr ainsi ce n'était pas juste ! Elle ne pouvait que culpabiliser de sa perte, car avec lui s'éteignait la lignée de son premier cheval et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Des pas se firent entendre, mais elle ne réagit pas, accablée par le chagrin. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle se retourna vivement, son épée prête à frapper. En découvrant Thranduil, elle baissa sa lame et se retourna vers son cheval pour lui caresser la tête.

— Je suis désolée Fangorn, pleura-t-elle doucement.

— Mina, nous devons partir !

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, mais sa peine était trop grande. Le roi l'attrapa alors par les épaules et la força à se relever. D'autres ennemis assoiffés de sang approchaient dangereusement. Elle se résigna et suivit le roi, il remonta en selle et aida Mina à prendre place derrière lui. Le cerf fit demi-tour et s'élança vers la ville.

Comme le pont menant à Dale était peuplé d'orcs, l'animal baissa la tête et tout en courant **,** balaya de sa ramure les créatures qui tentaient de leur barrer la route. Les seigneurs jouaient de leurs épées pour repousser les autres. Ils approchaient de l'arche d'entrée, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent dessous, une corde se tendit devant eux, en provoquant leur chute. Les elfes roulèrent sur les pavés et se réceptionnèrent avec agilité. Le cervidé n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se relever que des orcs se ruèrent sur lui pour le tuer sauvagement.

Les deux elfes maintenant encerclés, accroupis dans la fine couche de neige, se regardèrent, leurs mains droites crispées sur leurs épées. Des orcs s'approchaient derrière eux. Thranduil tendit son autre main à Mina qui la saisit sans hésiter. D'un mouvement synchronisé, ils se relevèrent promptement et chacun s'attaqua aux orcs se trouvant dans le dos de l'autre. Ils enchaînaient les coups avec difficulté, car les orcs étant protégés, ils devaient donc viser les faiblesses dans leurs armures.

Des soldats elfes arrivèrent enfin pour leur prêter main forte. Pour aider les hommes, les elfes royaux s'enfoncèrent un peu plus à pieds dans la ville où ils furent soudainement séparés par un groupe d'orcs. Chacun courait de son côté pour accéder à la place principale.

Sur sa route, Mina rencontra Mithrandir et Bilbon, alors que ceux-ci menaient également un combat acharné contre l'ennemi. Une trompe grave résonna dans la vallée, attirant l'attention de tous. — Ah ! Écu-de-chêne se réveille enfin ! constata l'elfe brune.

Gandalf monta sur une passerelle pour voir ce qu'il se passait, suivi par l'elfe et le hobbit. Bilbon se hissa sur le muret pour pouvoir avoir un point de vue. Tandis que la dragonne à l'affût volait toujours dans le ciel, repérant ses futures victimes, ils virent brusquement la barricade de la montagne exploser et rapidement la compagnie de treize nains investit la vallée pour se mêler au combat.

— Mieux vaut tard que jamais !... soupira le magicien.

Monté sur le dos de grands boucs, Thorin et trois de ses compagnons fendirent les lignes de défense ennemies et prirent la direction du Nord, vers Ravenhill.

— Mais que font-ils ? demanda Bilbon.

— Thorin cherche Azog, répondit Mithrandir.

— Il compte l'affronter seul ! s'exclama l'elfe.

— C'est son combat. Comme vous avec Smaug, Thorin tient à en finir lui même avec Azog.

La reine acquiesça, elle était bien placée pour comprendre cela. Ce petit moment de répit ne dura pas. De nouvelles hordes d'orcs réinvestissaient les rues.

— Faites attention à vous Mithrandir, ainsi que vous Maître Hobbit.

L'elfe rejoignit un groupe de gardes de Mirkwood aux prises avec les soldats du Mal. Les orcs s'étant séparés, ils se retrouvèrent en infériorité numérique face aux elfes. Ceux-ci eurent rapidement le dessus mais leurs pertes étaient tout de même importantes. Mina rangea son épée et s'agenouilla près d'un elfe grièvement blessé. Il avait une plaie profonde au thorax et des filets de sang s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

— Ma Dame... articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Doucement... ça va aller. Vous vous êtes bien battu...

— J'ai... pe... peur...

Elle le savait condamné donc elle lui prit les mains et se voulut rassurante **,** parlant d'une voix douce et ayant des gestes délicats. L'elfe toussa, s'étrangla et rendit son dernier souffle de vie. Tout en lui fermant les yeux, elle détourna le regard, attristée de cette perte, car chaque vie perdue était un gâchis. Thranduil arriva derrière elle, son regard voyageant sur les corps d'elfes jonchant le sol. Il devait épargner son peuple. Il enjamba les corps sans vie pour arriver près de la reine. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et reconnut ses bottes.

— Il est mort, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le roi acquiesça puis elle leva les yeux vers lui pour découvrir qu'ils avaient tous deux le cœur lourd. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta pour l'aider à se relever. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas prêté attention nombreux corps d'elfes et d'humains qui tapissaient les rues, mais à présent, elle était d'accord avec Thranduil lorsqu'il lui disait que cela devait cesser... Hélant un capitaine de sa garde, le roi lui ordonna de sonner la retraite des troupes elfique et le son aigu du clairon se répercuta bientôt contre les murs de la cité.

Le claquement des sabots d'un cheval sur les pavés attira leur attention. Ils découvrirent Legolas et Tauriel, sur le dos de l'animal qui en descendirent aussitôt pour s'approcher du magicien.

— D'autres orcs arrivent du Nord en grand nombre, annonça l'héritier.

Le vieil homme vit les soldats elfes se réunir autour de leur roi. Il quitta le prince et la capitaine des gardes pour s'approcher de lui.

— Seigneur, il faut aller secourir les nains à Ravenhill : des orcs approchent du Nord.

— Non ! répondit aussitôt l'elfe. Mon peuple a suffisamment subi de pertes. Je ne sacrifierai plus aucun des miens.

Le seigneur de Mirkwood commençait à s'éloigner, Mithrandir se tourna alors vers Mina. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle pour le comprendre, son regard suppliant en disait long.

— Laissez-moi le temps de rejoindre Aela, déclara-t-elle.

Le magicien la remercia chaleureusement.

— Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama le hobbit.

La reine se concerta avec le vieil homme qui accrocha le regard du Hobbit.

— Je n'attends pas votre approbation Gandalf, j'irai que vous le vouliez ou non ! précisa le semi-homme sous l'œil dubitatif du magicien.

— Il semblerait qu'il ait prit sa décision, ajouta l'elfe. Bilbon, je vous laisse me suivre.

Thranduil qui avait tout entendu revint près d'elle.

— Mina ! C'est trop dangereux.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Aela sera avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle lui donna un rapide baiser et partit, suivie par le hobbit. A l'exception du prince, la plupart ignorait les sentiments mutuels qu'éprouvaient les deux elfes, aussi ce baiser inattendu ne manqua-t-il pas de les prendre tous de court...

Assisté par Tauriel, Thranduil continua de rassembler ses gardes qui avaient survécu.

Pour rejoindre la vallée, Gandalf emprunta le cheval avec lequel Legolas et la capitaine étaient arrivés.

L'elfe et le hobbit entrèrent dans un bâtiment à l'écart et montèrent au sommet. Jadis cette habitation avait été détruite par Smaug. Le toit avait été arraché, ce qui permit à Mina et Bilbon d'être à découvert. La reine vit Aela plus bas dans la vallée puis elle baissa les yeux sur le semi-homme.

— Vous êtes sûr de vous **,** Maître Hobbit ? Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

— Non ! Je veux aider mes amis, répondit-il déterminé.

— Bien ! Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que vous ne manquez pas de motivation.

Le hobbit fit un large sourire pendant que Mina appelait sa dragonne. Cette dernière arriva rapidement et se posa à portée d'eux.

— Emmène-nous à Ravenhill ! ordonna sa reine après avoir pris place.

Lorsque le dragon s'envola, le hobbit se cramponna à la ceinture de la reine. Aela effectua un vol de reconnaissance autour de Ravenhill et Mina quatre nains qui se trouvaient sur une étendue glacée. Thorin leva machinalement les yeux lorsque l'ombre du dragon passa sur lui. Cela lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Avant de l'avertir d'un futur danger, Mina demanda à Aela de prendre de l'altitude parce qu'elle cherchait à repérer précisément de quel côté allaient arriver les renforts promis par Legolas. Bilbon se tenait toujours aussi fermement à l'elfe et le fait de prendre de la hauteur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il avait la frousse mais ne l'aurait pas avoué, foi de hobbit !

— Là regardez ! s'écria-t-il pour que l'elfe l'entende.

Une petite armée menée par deux cavaliers wargs, avançait en direction des ruines de Ravenhill.

— Je dirais qu'ils sont une cinquantaine.

— Il faut prévenir Thorin !

— Tu as entendu Aela ? Dépose-nous !

— Tout de suite !

L'animal piqua vers le sol, et ce coup-ci, le hobbit n'hésita plus à enlacer fermement l'elfe. Se plaquant contre son dos tout en fermant les yeux. La dragonne atterrit près de Thorin qui durcit son regard lorsque l'elfe posa pied à terre.

— Que faites-vous là ?

— Je suis venue vous aider, des...

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Partez ! la coupa-t-il.

— Thorin, ça suffit ! s'énerva-t-il le hobbit.

Le fait d'entendre Bilbon hausser le ton surprit fortement tous les autres nains.

— Une cinquantaine d'orcs arrivent du Nord ! continua-t-il.

— La reine Mina ne veut que vous aider. Alors pour une fois ravalez votre fierté et écoutez-la !

Tous restaient bouche bée et regardaient fixement le hobbit. Thorin avait la mâchoire crispée.

— J'ai fini ! précisa-t-il sentant trop de regards pesant sur sa personne.

— Je ne me mêlerai pas de votre combat contre Azog, je veux simplement vous empêcher de vous faire lâchement attaquer par derrière.

C'est alors que le cri d'Azog résonna entre les murs. Il était si proche que cela accéléra la décision du nain.

— C'est d'accord... occupez-vous des orcs.

Cela dit, elle hocha la tête puis remonta sur sa bête qui la déposa plus loin. Elle se posta sur un ancien pont et laissa Aela régler leur compte aux orcs. La reine fut rejointe par les trois nains accompagnant Thorin. Deux jeunes, dont l'un qui était celui qui avait sympathisé avec Fangorn pendant leur halte chez Beorn et un autre plus grand et dégarni.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle en regardant les plus jeunes.

— Je suis Fili.

— Et moi Kili.

— Nous sommes frères, ajoutèrent-ils en cœur.

Elle acquiesça et regarda ensuite le nain chauve et tatoué.

— Moi c'est Dwalin et j'aime pas parler.

Si les deux frères se montraient plutôt amicaux, il n'en était pas de même pour le dernier qui l'avait à peine regardée.

— Il préfère se battre, ajouta Kili.

— Et boire, précisa son frère.

— Oh ça va ! Taisez-vous donc ! gronda Dwalin.

Les frères gloussèrent avant de se faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour le moment, c'était calme du côté de Ravenhill, mais quelque chose leur disait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Aela avait terminé de faire le ménage. N'ayant laissé aucune échappatoire aux orcs, elle revint près de sa reine. Celle-ci avait quitté le pont et était attentive. Sa vigilance était tournée vers les ruines, elle entendait quelque chose.

— Aela, enflamme ce tas de bois je te prie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La dragonne lança un petit jet de flammes en direction du bois que lui avait indiqué l'elfe.

— Souhaitez-vous que je reste?

— Reste en vol au dessus des ruines, je t'appellerai au besoin.

Le dragon obéit et l'elfe retourna à sa concentration. Elle s'approcha de ce qu'il restait d'une tour, le feu crépitait à côté d'elle. Des pas bien distincts se faisaient entendre dans cette tour et même une respiration plutôt proche. Alors qu'elle essayait d'évaluer le nombre d'individus qui approchaient, le mur commença à s'effondrer. Elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter, qu'un autre orc blanc sauta d'entre les pierres : il s'agissait de Bolg, le fils d'Azog. Il frappa immédiatement avec une large épée en direction de l'elfe qui se baissa. En une fraction de secondes **,** elle dirigea sa main vers les flammes qu'elle envoya sur son assaillant. Alors qu'il se roulait dans la neige pour étouffer le feu, d'autres orcs sautèrent du hors du trou. Elle saisit son épée et tua celui qui était le plus proche d'elle avant de fuir en direction d'escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Deux orcs la suivirent et les autres se ruèrent sur les trois nains.

L'elfe courait et sautait des marches pour prendre de l'avance. Elle arriva sur un pont mais dut s'arrêter car une partie s'était effondrée et elle ne pouvait donc pas poursuivre sa fuite. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rebrousser chemin, c'était trop tard, ses poursuivants lui barraient la route. En position de défense, tous se toisaient, attendant de voir lequel allait bouger. Ce furent finalement les créatures sombres qui passèrent les premières à l'attaque. Mina trancha l'estomac du premier et fit une pirouette à la suite de laquelle elle enfonça son épée dans le crâne du suivant. Les corps s'effondrèrent puis elle récupéra sa lame. Mais ce n'était pas fini, d'autres orcs arrivaient, elle les entendait. Donc elle emprunta un couloir pour trouver un autre passage. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur une terrasse partiellement détruite, l'orc blanc sauta juste devant elle.

Tout son côté droit était calciné et encore fumant. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur l'elfe. Mina se lança sur le côté pour l'éviter et l'épée de l'orc frappa un pan de mur. Elle se releva rapidement, tenant toujours sa lame à la main. Une nouvelle attaque fut contrée, elle prit appui contre un rocher pour sauter et l'atteindre au visage. Le coup porté ne provoqua qu'une modeste entaille qui ne sembla même pas lui faire mal. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ?Il leva à nouveau son arme mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus qu'il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule. L'elfe regarda dans la direction d'où elle venait et vit Legolas en lancer une seconde. Bolg l'évita puis arracha celle qu'il avait plantée dans l'épaule. Il regarda le sang qui coulait de sa pointe avant de le lécher du bout de la langue. La reine profita de cet instant pour tenter quelque chose. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Sous la douleur, il poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux. Mina retira sa lame elfique et poussa l'orc du pied pour qu'il tombe dans le vide. Alors que le corps basculait déjà, elle se retourna mais l'orc n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : lui saisissant la cheville, il l'entraînait dans sa chute.

Par réflexe, elle lâcha son arme pour se rattraper au bord. Bolg était très lourd et elle avait du mal à se tenir. Le rebord était rendu glissant par la neige. Elle tentait de le faire lâcher en lui donnant des coups de pieds, mais à chacun de ses mouvements, elle glissait davantage. En prenant appui sur elle, l'orc réussit à s'agripper à la paroi. Il se hissa avec difficulté et parvint à remonter sur le bord. Malgré sa plaie sanguinolente, il ne semblait pas être affaibli. Lentement, il ramassa l'épée elfique puis se plaça au dessus de la reine.

— As-tu une dernière volonté ? demanda-t-il.

Mina trouva un faible caillou sur lequel s'appuyer et observa rapidement autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la mort.

— Je souhaiterais… récupérer mon épée ! répondit-elle.

La créature rit à gorge déployée, car c'était bien étrange comme dernière volonté. Trop occupé avec la reine, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait derrière lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une épée le traversa qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il lâcha l'épée de la reine et porta ses deux mains à sa poitrine en grimaçant. La lame se retira et d'un coup sec s'abattit sur son cou. La tête de Bolg roula sur le pavé avant de chuter. Derrière lui, Legolas poussa son corps décapité dans le vide.

Aussitôt fait, il jeta son épée pour aider la reine à remonter en sureté.

— Merci Legolas.

— C'est normal, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Venez, allons rejoindre les nains.

Les deux elfes récupérèrent leurs armes respectives puis se mirent en chemin.

Ils rejoignirent Fili, Kili et Dwalin qui étaient aux prises avec quelques partisans d'Azog. Les elfes leur donnèrent un coup de main avant de descendre jusque là où ils avaient laissé Thorin et le hobbit. A cet endroit, il n'y avait qu'un corps, à moitié immergé sous la glace : celui d'Azog, le profanateur et son sang tachait la surface gelée. C'est Kili qui trouva ses amis en retrait derrière un mur.

— Ils sont ici ! s'époumona Kili.

Les elfes et les deux autres nains se précipitèrent pour découvrir Bilbon, penché au dessus de Thorin.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda précipitamment Dwalin.

— Ils... Ils sont... La glace a cédé et ils sont tombés. Azog est ressorti le premier, puis Thorin a jailli de l'eau et l'a transpercé de son épée. Il était à bout de forces donc je l'ai traîné jusque-là, mais il a perdu connaissance, expliqua le hobbit.

— Vous permettez ? dit Mina.

— Que voulez-vous faire ? questionna Dwalin avec méfiance.

— Laisse-la l'examiner ! s'exclama Fili.

Le nain chauve émit un grognement de protestation mais accepta. Il se poussa pour permettre à la reine de s'approcher. A genoux près du roi, elle palpa son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Ne sentant rien, elle posa une oreille sur son torse mouillé. Tous l'observaient en silence attendant son verdict.

— Il n'est pas mort, mais il a besoin d'être rapidement réchauffé, sinon il mourra là, annonça-t-elle.

Elle scruta le ciel neigeux mais distingua son dragon qui passait au dessus des nuages. Elle se mit à l'appeler d'une voix forte et Aela arriva aussitôt pour se mettre à ses ordres. Elle envoya les nains chercher du bois et dès qu'ils eurent réuni un petit tas suffisant près de leur roi, elle commanda au dragon de l' il y avait du monde autour du petit foyer, l'animal s'approcha et alluma le feu avec douceur.

— Prenez tous un morceau de bois et placez vous autour de lui, conseilla-t-elle.

Ils obéirent sans rechigner, même Legolas participa, puis Mina reprit la parole.

— Bilbon, restez près du feu, vous êtes tout aussi mouillé. Avec ce froid, vous risquez d'attraper la mort.

— Je veux aider.

— Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait... Installez-vous et profitez de la chaleur. Ont s'occupe de lui.

Le ton de l'elfe était doux et rassurant, alors le hobbit céda et s'assit près des flammes. La reine plongea ses mains dans celles-ci, ce qui provoqua parmi les êtres qui l'entouraient une exclamation générale.

— Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne risque rien, les rassura la dragonne.

L'elfe sortit ses mains des flammes et les déposa sur le corps du petit roi pour essayer de faire augmenter sa température plus vite. Aela alla se placer de l'autre côté et étendit une de ses grandes ailes au-dessus de tous, créant ainsi une protection contre la neige qui tombait mais qui conservait aussi la chaleur. Les minutes défilaient et l'expression des nains trahissait leur désespoir. La reine plongeait régulièrement ses mains dans le feu pour continuer sa manœuvre. Au bout d'un moment, le roi commença à bouger et il ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Les nains ne purent réprimer un cri de joie en voyant leur souverain bien vivant et réveillé. Thorin était confus et il essaya quand même de se lever. Ce furent ses amis qui l'en empêchèrent. Le roi vivant, les elfes et le dragon s'éloignèrent.

Chacun des nains et le Hobbit racontèrent à leur tour ce qui s'était passé, histoire qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Legolas et la reine s'approchèrent de ce qui restait d'une balustrade pour voir que dans la vallée **,** les orcs avaient été mis en échec. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à leur observation, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave venant de derrière eux s'adresse à la reine.

— Reine Mina ?

En se retournant, elle découvrit Thorin suivi par ses fidèles compagnons.

— Je crois que... que je vous dois la vie... Merci.

Ça pouvait être mieux mais venant du Roi sous la Montagne **,** c'était déjà un très grand effort.

— Vous n'avez pas à me remercier personnellement, nous avons tous contribué à votre rétablissement.

Le nain acquiesça. Il était heureux que l'elfe ne l'ait pas laissé mourir, mais il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'il n'arrive à montrer plus de gratitude.

— Je suppose que vous allez regagner la montagne, reprit-elle. Un petit vol à dos de dragon vous tenterait-t-il ?

— Je vous suis reconnaissant de nous avoir aidés mais c'est encore un peu tôt pour cela, refusa-t-il en observant l'animal du coin de l'œil.

— Nous on veut bien ! se manifestèrent les deux frères en faisant un pas en avant.

Leur oncle les foudroya du regard alors ils reculèrent simultanément et Fili trébucha.

— En fait... tout bien réfléchi, on a des choses à faire... mentit Kili **.**

— Oui... ce sera pour une autre fois, ajouta Fili en se relevant.

Mina sourit doucement, le regard du roi nain pour ses neveux ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le semi-homme.

— Et vous Bilbon? Souhaitez-vous que je vous dépose ?

— Oh non non non ! s'empressa-t-il de refuser en secouant les mains. Une fois suffit amplement.

L'elfe se souvenait parfaitement de la façon apeurée dont il l'avait tenue donc elle n'insista pas.

— Mais c'est gentil à vous de proposer, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

D'un signe de tête **,** elle les salua et la petite partie de la compagnie se dirigea vers des escaliers pour quitter cet endroit.

— Legolas ? Vous montez ?

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette proposition. Ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient en mémoire. Il n'arrivait même pas à compter le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le dos d'un des dragons d'Orodreth étant enfant.

— Avec joie !

— Dans ce cas **,** allons-y !

Les deux elfes prirent place sur la dragonne qui s'élança en sautant du bord.

Avant de rejoindre Dale, elle effectua un vol de contrôle au dessus de la vallée. Des nains en armure parcouraient le champ de bataille à la recherche de possibles survivants. Les seuls orcs présents étaient réduits à l'état de cadavre donc l'animal alla déposer les elfes à l'entrée de la ville.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Arrivés à Dale, le prince et la reine retrouvèrent le roi près de la sortie Est. Ce dernier fut heureux de les voir arriver. Il salua son fils et enlaça la Dame d'Orodreth.

— Vous êtes resté finalement ! constata-t-elle.

— Oui, nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec les nains.

Mina se rappela soudainement qu'elle était encore en possession de l'Arkenstone et le sortit de sous sa cape.

— Nous avons encore ceci.

— Espérons qu'Écu-de-chêne se montre un peu plus compréhensif maintenant.

Avant de se rendre à la montagne, les elfes se chargèrent de débarrasser les corps. Tous mettaient la main à la pâte, alignant les victimes elfes et humaines, et entassant les cadavres d'orcs. C'est Aela qui transportait les orcs en dehors de la ville. Elle s'occupa également de récupérer ceux qui se trouvaient dans la vallée sans oublier les trolls **,** avant d'incendier le tout et de les transformer en cendres.

Il leur fallut de longues heures à tous pour rassembler leurs morts. Quand ils furent comptabilisés, Aela alla creuser les tombes au Nord de la ville. Avec la puissance de ses pattes, c'était simple et rapide pour elle de gratter la terre gelée. Les centaines de trous faits, les survivants purent transporter les corps.N'étant plus utile dans la ville, Aela vola jusqu'à Erebor où la compagnie de Thorin comme l'armée de Dain, s'occupaient de leurs morts. Ils étaient en train de creuser les sépultures quand elle se posa près d'eux. D'abord effrayés par la stature de l'animal, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ils l'avaient tous vue se battre à leurs côtés, mais ils restaient méfiants. La dragonne s'avança aux endroits où ils avaient commencé à attaquer la terre et continua. En peu de temps **,** les trous furent tous creusés et les nains avaient ainsi économisé leurs forces et gagné du temps. Avant qu'elle ne retourne à Dale, Thorin, qui avait assisté à la scène, lui accorda un bref hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

De retour au **-** dessus de la ville, elle atterrit au niveau du cimetière, où chaque peuple s'occupait inhumer les défunts selon leurs rites funéraires propres. Elle se rendit encore utile pour le rebouchage des tombes mais également pour trouver ou même briser des morceaux de rochers convenables pour servir de pierres tombales. Quand vint le soir, tout était terminé. Il faudrait des années avant que les stigmates de cette guerre ne disparaissent des murs mais au moins, ceux qui avaient péri pourraient reposer en paix. Même les montures du roi et de la reine avaient été enterrées dans le cimetière, du côté des que tous se regroupaient sur les hauteurs de Dale, au niveau des cors d'alarme, Mina tardait près de la tombe de son cheval, agenouillée dans la terre fraîchement remuée.

— Je suis désolée Fangorn... Jamais je n'aurais cru que nos chemins se sépareraient ainsi... J'aurais tant aimé te ramener jusqu'en Lórien… Tu semblais tellement t'y plaire...

Elle s'arrêta pour déposer sur la pierre l'un de ses fers argentés qu'elle avait récupéré avant qu'il ne soit enseveli.

— Tu as été un excellent compagnon... Merci pour tout...

Sa voix était maintenant étranglée par ses sanglots et des larmes s'écrasèrent sur la pierre froide. Elle resta de longues minutes près de lui, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Comme il fallait qu'elle rejoigne tout le monde, elle se leva et frotta ses genoux.

— Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle rejoignit le nouveau peuple de Dale et les elfes au sommet de la ville. Thranduil ne dit rien, mais il avait remarqué ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il emprisonna sa main dans la sienne et elle se blottit légèrement contre lui. C'est le seigneur Bard qui prit la parole.

— Chers amis, ces derniers jours ont été marqués par la douleur et le chagrin. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres mais il nous reste l'espoir ! Cela prendra du temps, mais nous réussirons à reconstruire nos vies. Seigneur Thranduil, reine Mina… Nous vous remercions infiniment de l'aide que vous nous avez apportée.

Les elfes saluèrent humblement l'homme, avec une main sur le cœur. Le discours terminé, Bard fut longuement acclamé et applaudi avant qu'il ne se place en tête de son peuple avec ses enfants. C'est un autre homme qui s'approcha des cors de Dale. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'y souffler. Il y avait tant d'années que ces instruments n'avaient pas servi que le son fut précédé par de gros nuages de poussière. Les elfes se joignirent à la mélodie avec plusieurs de leurs cornes de guerre. Ceci terminé, Aela prit le relais en poussant un puissant et long hurlement. Alors qu'aucun ne s'y attendait, Erebor leur répondit en jouant de ses trompes. Le soleil déclinait et ne tarda pas à se cacher derrière la montagne. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, les hommes évaluant déjà les travaux à prévoir pour la rénovation de la ville, cela donnait à Mina un avant **-** goût de ce qui l'attendait à Orodreth.

A la nuit tombée, de nombreux flambeaux illuminaient Dale. La reine était en grande discussion avec les deux filles de Bard. Elle leur apprenait le nom des principales étoiles et constellations luisant sur le velours noir de la voûte céleste. Au niveau de la tente elfique dont la toile était trouée en de nombreux endroits, Thranduil la regardait avec mélancolie et son fils vint se poster à côté de lui.

— Elle va bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui... répondit le roi dans un murmure.

— Que comptez-vous faire ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Vous pourriez vous unir. Notre royaume et celui d'Orodreth seraient renforcés à jamais par cette alliance, nous n'en serions que plus puissants.

— Tu réfléchis déjà comme un roi... remarqua Thranduil.

L'idée d'épouser Mina ne lui déplaisait pas, mais ayant chacun leur royaume, ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble chaque jour.

— Orodreth n'est qu'à trois jours de cheval d'ici, et à peine une heure à dos de dragon, ajouta le prince.

— Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'oublie ta mère.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Mère et Mina sont deux personnes différentes. Je sais que vous ne l'oublierez pas, mais vous avez droit au bonheur.

— Tout comme toi...

Le prince resta surpris de cette déclaration, il attendait une explication.

— Je t'ai vu avec Tauriel après la cérémonie, commença le roi.

— Père **,** je comptais...

Il cessa aussitôt de parler quand son père le stoppa d'un geste.

— Je voudrais que tu oublies ce que je t'ai dis... Si tu es heureux avec elle, c'est le principal… Tu as ma bénédiction, termina le roi.

Son fils resta extrêmement stupéfait et ne put réprimer un sourire.

— Tu devrais aller la retrouver. Il acquiesça.

Cette nouvelle allait réjouir Tauriel qui s'inquiétait tant de leur avenir ensemble. Avant d'aller la retrouver, le prince s'adressa de nouveau à son père.

— Promettez-moi de pensez à ce que je vous ai roi acquiesça puis le prince partit. Bard vint récupérer ses filles, il se faisait tard et pour elles, il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Mina leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit puis elle fut rejointe par son dragon.

— J'ai survolé le périmètre, tout est calme.

— Bien, merci Aela. Tu peux te reposer, tu en as beaucoup fait aujourd'hui.

L'animal hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur la place. L'elfe la regarda faire, elle gratta d'abord le sol de ses puissantes griffes avant de chauffer l'endroit avec du feu. Lorsque la pierre prit une teinte brune, la dragonne se coucha, couvrant tout son corps de ses ailes. La neige recommençait à tomber, il n'aurait pas été étonnant que le lendemain toute la région fut recouverte d'une belle couche blanche. Ce soir, les gardes pourraient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient et la plupart discutaient avec les anciens habitants de Lacville. Elle alla trouver refuge sous la tente où Thranduil constatait les dégâts. Les orcs n'avaient pas épargné grand-chose, même le mât central avait été tailladé et ne tenait que par miracle. Le roi ramassa une bouteille dont le fond était brisé.

— Nous n'avons plus de vin, annonça-t-il.

Cette remarque fit doucement sourire la reine : c'était tellement dérisoire ! Chacun s'était délesté du poids de son armure et de ses armes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquilles, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, même pour eux. Le roi avait préparé un lit de fortune réalisé avec des coussins étalés sur le sol. Ensemble, ils s'y installèrent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour dormir.

Au petit matin, les seigneurs quittèrent la tente pour découvrir Dale encore endormi. Comme prévu, le sol était tapissé de neige, de même que le dragon mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner dans son sommeil. La ville s'éveilla en quelques heures. Rapidement, le doux manteau neigeux fut prit d'assaut par des enfants qui se livraient à de furieuses batailles de boules de neige. Leurs rires emplissaient la cité, ce qui donnait du baume au cœur à tout le monde.

Aux environs de midi, le seigneur Bard vint rejoindre les elfes. Le roi et la reine étaient en train de discuter sur une petite place, face à un groupe d'enfants joueurs.

— Écu-de-chêne nous accorde nos droits sur les richesses de la montagne, annonça-t-il.

— Même en ce qui nous concerne ? demanda Mina.

— Oui, il n'attend que notre venue.

C'était Gandalf qui était vite venu avertir l'homme avant de s'en retourner vers la montagne. Deux chevaux furent prêtés aux elfes puis les seigneurs partirent immédiatement pour Erebor.

La dragonne n'étant jamais loin, elle se posa devant l'entrée du royaume nain bien avant l'arrivée des elfes et de l'homme. Gandalf était là, avec Bilbon, à les attendre patiemment. Le hobbit piétinait et se frottait les mains en soufflant dessus pour se réchauffer comme il pouvait. Aela prit l'initiative d'allumer un feu autour duquel le magicien et le semi-homme prirent plaisir à se réchauffer. Les visiteurs se présentèrent enfin et Thorin les rejoignit. Les salutations furent froides, la tension était palpable entre les quatre seigneurs. D'un geste, le roi sous la montagne les invita à le suivre. La dragonne patienta à l'extérieur, ne laissant passer que sa tête à l'entrée. Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'ils suivirent le roi nain jusqu'à une salle surplombant les tas de pièces d'or. Les seigneurs savaient la montagne emplie de richesses, mais ils n'en imaginaient pas tant. Tous regardaient l'or s'étendre à perte de vue.

— Oui ça surprend la première fois, se moqua gentiment Bilbon.

C'était aimable de la part du Hobbit de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère, mais les visiteurs restaient crispés. Ils ne se sentiraient mieux qu'une fois qu'ils auraient obtenus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

— C'est ici... annonça Thorin en désignant une table.

Sur le meuble était posé une bourse et deux coffrets. Balin était chargé de la répartition des biens sous le regard bienveillant de son roi. Il prit d'abord la bourse et s'avança vers Bard. Cette bourse était sa part pour ses enfants et lui, mais le nain s'empressa de préciser que chaque habitant n'aurait qu'à se présenter pour recevoir la distribution se poursuivit, il prit le coffret le plus petit puis s'approcha de Thranduil. Il ouvrit la boîte de bois et les joyaux tant convoités par l'elfe se reflétèrent dans ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi brillants et éclatants que dans son souvenir. Par leur restitution, les nains espéraient que l'animosité régnant entre leurs royaumes ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. L'elfe y consentit en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en regardant le roi nain. Les rancunes étaient oubliées, mais il y aurait toujours certains désaccords entre eux, en raison de leurs caractères difficilement compatibles.

Vint le tour de Mina. Quand Balin posa les mains sur le gros coffre lui étant destiné, Thorin le stoppa violemment en abatant une main dessus. Aussitôt, le nain aux cheveux blancs s'écarta et se tourna vers les elfes. Les seigneurs avaient été surpris de cette réaction et tous lançaient des regards remplis d'incompréhension et de questions au roi des lieux. De même pour Gandalf et Bilbon qui craignaient que le nain ne fasse une bêtise.

— Thorin, que faites-vous? intervint Gandalf.

— Je vous prie de sortir, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul avec la reine Mina, demanda Thorin en ignorant la question du magicien.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, même Balin qui échangea un regard confus avec la femme elfe. Thorin ferma la lourde porte en bois et revint se placer près du coffre qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois œufs, soigneusement calés dans de la paille. Mina s'approcha et laissa ses doigts parcourir les épaisses coquilles. Deux d'entre eux étaient gris foncé aux reflets argentés, le troisième était un œuf d'or, la même sorte d'œuf d'où était sortit Smaug. Et sa naissance était loin d'être une bonne chose.

— Je les ai trouvé après la bataille, dans la salle des joyaux, commença-t-il.

— Je pensais sincèrement que vous les auriez détruits, avoua-t-elle.

— Si je les avais découverts avant le combat **,** c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fais.

— Qu'est **-** ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

— Votre dragonne. J'ai pris conscience en la voyant que les dragons n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. La loyauté dont a fait preuve cet animal à votre égard est remarquable et j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Élevés par ses soins, ces futurs dragons seront tout autant dociles qu'elle. Voilà pourquoi je vous les restitue.

— Merci pour votre confiance **,** Thorin.

Il attrapa un sac en cuir qu'il remplit de paille puis le présenta ouvert devant l'elfe pour qu'elle y dépose les œufs. Elle y plaça les deux gris puis enfouit correctement dans la paille l'œuf doré avant de rabattre la porte du coffre.

— Que faites-vous ? interrogea-t-il étonné.

— Smaug est né d'un œuf similaire à celui-ci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer à nouveau un de mes dragons. Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, je veux que vous le gardiez.

— Le garder ou le détruire ?

— Faites ce qui vous semble le mieux.

Thorin acquiesça et noua le sac qu'il confia à l'elfe. En échange, elle sortit l'Arkenstone de sous sa cape et lui restitua.L'elfe et le nain s'inclinèrent, puis il rangea soigneusement sa pierre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ensemble **,** ils rejoignirent la sortie où Bard et Thranduil les attendaient avec Aela, Bilbon, Balin et Gandalf. Ayant tous ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils se mirent en selle. Les trois seigneurs et le dragon remercièrent les nains et tous se saluèrent respectueusement.

De retour à Dale, avec le sac d'œufs en main, Mina alla à la rencontre d'Aela.

— Va récupérer les œufs que tu avais sauvés avant que je ne te trouve, nous partirons à ton retour.

La dragonne regarda automatiquement en direction de la tente et la reine suivit son regard.

— Il faut que je lui parle... déclara-t-elle le cœur lourd.

— Je suis désolée ma reine, je sais que vous tenez à lui.

— Merci Aela mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas un adieu, seulement un au revoir.

L'animal acquiesça puis s'envola pour la forêt.

Mina inspira profondément puis s'avança vers le chapiteau. Thranduil communiquait ses ordres à Legolas et Tauriel, il était temps pour les elfes de Mirkwood de regagner leur royaume. Lorsque le couple quitta la tente, Mina s'y engagea.

— Thranduil... appela-t-elle doucement en entrant.

Il se retourna et en la découvrant avec le sac en main et une expression de profonde tristesse masquant son visage, il comprit que le moment tant redouté était venu.

— Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester vivre avec moi.

Elle fit glisser une main sur son torse et joua avec le revers de sa tunique, la proposition était tentante.

— Merci mais je veux essayer de rebâtir mon royaume.

Il s'attendait à cette réponse alors il l'attira en douceur contre lui pour qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras. Ils ignoraient quand ils allaient se revoir, donc ils profitaient longuement de leur tendre étreinte. Ce sont les bruits des battements d'ailes d'Aela qui les ramena à la réalité. Elle enfila son armure et prit ses armes avant de se rendre sur la place où l'attendait sa dragonne. A ses pattes, étaient déposés les œufs qu'elle avait récupérés à Orodreth. L'elfe les plaça avec les autres dans le sac qu'elle lui confia. Tous dirent longuement au revoir à la reine et son dragon. Thranduil fut le dernier à la saluer.

— Faites attention à vous.

— C'est promis.

— Je veillerai sur elle, seigneur, ajouta Aela.

Il hocha la tête et prit une main de Mina pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

— Thranduil, je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher... dit-elle doucement.

Comprenant le message, le roi la rapprocha de lui et ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la reine lui donna un dernier petit baiser sur une joue avant de prendre place sur sa bête. Après un dernier échange de regards et un dernier salut général, Aela s'envola en direction de la Lothlórien.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Le voyage de retour fut bien plus court que l'aller. Bientôt, les bois denses de la Lórien se profilèrent à l'horizon. Mina avait le cœur lourd d'avoir quitté celui qu'elle aimait, mais en même temps elle ressentait un certain plaisir à l'idée de retrouver ses amis de Caras Galadhon. Aela passa au dessus d'Orodreth, elle avait oublié que l'endroit été autant dévasté. Finalement, elle se posa dans une clairière. Son arrivée fut très remarquée et rapidement elle fut encerclée par des gardes. Ils pensaient que les dragons avaient tous été tués alors en voir un bien vivant, et dans leur forêt, les surprenait. Aela resta très calme et s'abaissa pour permettre à l'elfe de sauter. En la voyant, ils baissèrent aussitôt leurs arcs et s'inclinèrent.

— Reine Mina, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, déclara un garde.

La reine se tourna pour rencontrer le regard azur du capitaine des Galadrhims.

— Bonjour Haldir.

— Je constate que votre quête à été menée à bien, ajouta-t-il en regardant le dragon. J'en suis ravi.

— Merci bien. Serait-il possible de rencontrer vos seigneurs ?

— Pour vous, je pense qu'ils auront le temps, veuillez me suivre.

Mina récupéra le sac contenant les œufs, ordonna à Aela de ne pas bouger et suivit le chef des gardes.

Il fallut marcher quelques minutes avant d'arriver au palais. Haldir frappa à la porte de la salle du trône et une voix grave l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

— Haldir, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Celeborn.

— Vous avez de la visite, mes seigneurs.

D'un geste, Celeborn l'invita à faire entrer leur visite. Le garde ouvrit alors la porte en grand et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la reine. Lorsqu'ils la découvrirent, le couple se leva d'un bond, tant ils avaient du mal à y croire. Non pas qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, au contraire, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à la revoir si rapidement. Le garde les laissa et la Dame de Lórien alla immédiatement à sa rencontre pour la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras.

— Oh Mina, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

— Moi aussi Galadriel...

La Dame sourit et s'écarta légèrement pour observer son amie. Hormis son air fatigué, ses nombreuses égratignures et ses cheveux mal coiffés, elle semblait aller bien.

— Nous nous sommes fait tellement de souci, ajouta Celeborn en s'approchant d'elle.

— Avez-vous retrouvé votre dragon ? questionna Galadriel.

— Oui et plus encore, répondit la reine brune en sortant un œuf du sac.

C'était la première fois que les seigneurs avaient le plaisir de voir un œuf de dragon et ils furent très intrigués, n'osant pas le toucher. Mina le rangea et reprit la parole.

— Il y en a sept, ajouta-t-elle. Et mon dragon est plus loin dans les bois.

— Je suis content que vous y soyez parvenue. Vous êtes ici chez vous, déclara Celeborn.

— J'apprécie beaucoup. Je vais gagner mon pavillon pour retrouver une allure correcte. Serait-il possible de convoquer mes sujets rapidement ?

— Oui, nous allons les réunir, assura le seigneur.

— Merci à vous...

La reine brune quitta le palais et rejoignit Aela, lui demandant de la rejoindre au Nord pour être proche d'elle. Le dragon partit seul, l'elfe préféra marcher et profiter de la sérénité régnant dans les bois.

A son pavillon, Mina se prépara un bain. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement : la pression retombait, sa quête était vraiment terminée. Elle ressentait un tel bonheur d'avoir atteint son but. Mais elle pensait aussi à ce qu'elle avait perdu, à cause de ce voyage. Fangorn était mort et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Maintenant, son seul objectif était de reconstruire Orodreth.

Plus tard, elle rejoignit le palais au pied duquel son peuple, leurs descendants, ainsi que quelques elfes de la Lórien s'étaient réunis. Les seigneurs se tenaient à l'écart, mais Aela monopolisait suffisamment l'attention. Après quelques minutes, la reine d'Orodreth et ses hôtes s'avancèrent.

— Merci à vous de vous être rassemblés, commença Celeborn. Si nous vous avons réunis ici c'est pour permettre à la reine Mina de s'adresser aux membres de son royaume.

D'un geste, il invita Mina à prendre sa suite. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée à son peuple qu'elle ressentait une petite appréhension, mais elle prit sur elle et se lança tout de même.

— Bonjour à tous... Je sais que vous avez traversé de dures épreuves. Aussi je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que vous avez subi. J'ai toutefois le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai tué Smaug et me suis également séparée du dernier œuf d'or…

Cette annonce provoqua une vague de murmures chez les anciens habitants des Terres de Feu. Tous connaissaient l'origine de Smaug, et comprenaient donc que leur reine ait abandonné l'œuf. Mina inspira profondément et poursuivit.

— Durant mon voyage, j'ai eu le plaisir de retrouver Aela, que les plus anciens d'entre vous connaissent parfaitement. Elle avait sauvé cinq œufs et j'en ai récupéré deux autres que Smaug avait dérobés pour en faire des soldats à ses ordres. J'ai donc maintenant sept œufs en attente d'incubation. Avant cela, je voulais vous concerter... Orodreth peut être reconstruit et certes ce sera long... Mais rien ne sera possible sans vous !... Je souhaiterais savoir si vous êtes prêts à me suivre dans cette reconstruction car c'est une chose que je ne peux faire seule ?

Elle s'éloigna pour laisser les elfes réfléchir. Elle n'était pas très optimiste, car cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient établis en Lórien, qu'il aurait été normal qu'ils ne veuillent pas en partir. Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas témoigné un grand enthousiasme à sa déclaration… Aela s'approcha de sa maîtresse, surprise de découvrir que la reine envisageait la possibilité d'abandonner les Terres de Feu.

— Ma reine, si notre royaume devait sombrer dans l'oubli et disparaître, que deviendrions-nous ?

Mina caressa le museau de sa bête tout en souriant.

— Nous irions à Mirkwood, où nous serions bien accueillis.

— Vous êtes certaine de cela?

— Oui, tu as prouvé ta valeur lors de cette bataille, Thranduil ne verra certainement pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu t'installes sur ses terres.

— Si tel est votre choix, je vous suivrai.

— Merci Aela. Sache que je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

La reine espérait recevoir l'approbation de son peuple et que les travaux débutent au plus vite car elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner son royaume, même si son échappatoire était séduisante. Les elfes continuaient de discuter entre eux, prendre une décision allait sûrement leur prendre du temps. Sans donner d'explications, Aela quitta les lieux précipitamment en s'envolant, car elle savait comment convaincre le peuple. La reine se rapprocha des ses amis. Galadriel caressa doucement l'épaule de l'elfe brune en guise de soutien.

— Si la réponse venait à être négative, ne soyez pas trop sévère envers vous-même, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. La reine croisa les bras nerveusement.

— C'est gentil... Peut-être que je m'acharne un peu trop à vouloir sauver mon royaume. Je devrais me faire à l'idée qu'il est mort il y a cent soixante et onze ans.

— Attendez de connaître leur décision Mina, ne soyez pas défaitiste, ajouta Celeborn d'une voix apaisante.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, trahissant son angoisse.

Elle repéra Haldir qui se tenait en retrait. Tout en prenant congé auprès des Seigneurs, elle s'avança vers le garde.

— Reine Mina, dit-il en s'inclinant.

— Haldir, je vous prie de m'excuser...

Le chef des gardes fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

— Ma Dame, qu'aurais-je à vous pardonner ?

— Je sais que vous vous êtes occupé de Fangorn depuis sa naissance et il est mort à cause de moi. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de me pardonner.

Haldir resta étonné. C'est vrai qu'il avait élevé Fangorn et sa mort l'attristait mais pour lui, la reine n'était pas responsable.

— Ne vous accablez pas du poids de sa mort. J'apprécie que vous soyez venue m'en parler mais pour moi les responsables ce sont les orcs, pas vous...

Mina fut touchée par les paroles de l'elfe alors elle s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

— Merci Haldir.

Le garde sourit et fit un hochement de tête.

L'attente du retour de la dragonne fut longue, puis son cri se fit enfin entendre dans le ciel. En se retournant, elle découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'elle était allée chercher : posée devant ses pattes, se trouvait la tête de Smaug. Mina s'approcha en vitesse de sa dragonne.

— Aela que fais-tu ? interrogea-t-elle un soupçon énervée.

— J'ai senti qu'ils avaient besoin d'être convaincus, répondit-elle. Quelle meilleure preuve que la tête de notre ennemi ?

— Très bien, exprime-toi...

Les trois seigneurs reculèrent et Mina s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour cela. La dragonne prit place devant la foule à la fois dégoûtée de voir la tête sanguinolente et ravie d'avoir la preuve que Smaug était bien mort.

— Je m'adresse à ceux d'entre vous qui étaient présents à Orodreth le jour du massacre. Vous avez vu notre reine se battre à vos côtés, elle ne vous a jamais abandonnés. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont péri... C'est une raison de plus pour rebâtir notre royaume en leur mémoire et pour les honorer. Redonnons à Orodreth son lustre d'antan et arrangeons-nous pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Aussi je vous le redemande de façon formelle, vous joindrez-vous à nous?

Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les elfes. Peut importait quel était leur choix, Mina était extrêmement fière de sa dragonne. Soudain, une voix s'éleva de l'assemblée.

— Ma reine !... Je vous suivrai !

L'elfe brune fut heureuse de rencontrer le regard argent d'Irdrïl, l'ancienne guérisseuse qui était née et avait grandi à Orodreth. Peu à peu, ce furent tous les elfes de l'ancien royaume qui se manifestèrent favorablement. Des elfes de la Lórien se portèrent même volontaires pour aider. Mina était extrêmement touchée, elle n'en imaginait pas tant. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine que son peuple la suivrait, elle pouvait lancer les rénovations de son royaume et pour cela, Galadriel et Celeborn mettait à sa disposition leurs meilleurs ouvriers.

Dès le lendemain, Aela et Mina se rendirent aux ruines d'Orodreth. La première chose qui fut faite, ce fut de débarrasser les ossements. Seuls les crânes des dragons furent conservés à l'écart pour ensuite être utilisés en ornement pour le mémorial qui serait prochainement érigé et qui proclamerait les noms de toutes les victimes, animales comme architectes de la Lórien avaient investi le royaume une fois qu'il avait été débarrassé des principaux gravats. Avec l'aide du dragon, le déplacement des pierres avait été facilité. Et ce serait bientôt tout le peuple qui participerait à cette reconstruction.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le commencement des travaux et le printemps était revenu. Chaque jour, Mina faisait l'aller **-** retour jusqu'à son royaume, tandis qu'Aela dormait sur place. Le soleil était à peine levé, qu'elle était déjà sur la route pour se rendre à Orodreth. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place principale toujours en pleins travaux, elle eut une étrange sensation. Toutefois, elle ne s'attarda pas et se rendit dans la partie du palais la plus rénovée : les appartements.

La reine pénétra dans une vaste pièce qui serait ses futurs quartiers privés. Pour le moment, des planches de bois et de nombreuses briques la remplissaient, mais une fois terminée, elle serait somptueuse.

Un craquement venant de la gauche la fit sursauter et elle se tourna promptement. Son cœur s'emballa et elle fut grandement ébahie de découvrir Thranduil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle réalise que ce n'était pas un rêve, puis elle se jeta à son cou. Calée contre son torse, s'enivrant de son parfum et emprisonnée de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et l'écarta légèrement de lui, la faisant redresser la tête en lui prenant délicatement le menton. Il la vit sourire doucement et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, ne résistant plus, il captura ses lèvres pour un ardent baiser.

— Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Thranduil, les paupières baissées voilant l'éclat de son regard étincelant, arbora un petit sourire d'excuse confus avant d'avouer tout de suite :

— Ces derniers mois, je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous savoir si proche et de devoir vivre quand même sans vous. C'était comme si je vous avais perdue une seconde fois et ça n'avait pas de sens... Alors, j'ai pris une importante décision et… j'ai abdiqué. Legolas est maintenant en charge de Mirkwood.

Cette nouvelle inespérée réjouit Mina au-delà de toute mesure et elle l'enlaça de nouveau. Thranduil l'aimait au point d'avoir cédé son trône pour vivre avec elle ! Quelle meilleure preuve d'amour pouvait-il lui donner ?

Elle le sentit la repousser légèrement et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et pour ajouter à la solennité de l'instant, il posa un genou à terre tout en sortant un écrin de sa tunique. Avec tendresse, il lui prit une main et déposa un baiser dessus.

— Mina, je vous aime plus que tout… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de faire de moi le premier de vos sujets et le plus heureux des elfes, en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Rendue muette par l'émotion, elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative, ce qui réjouit grandement le roi. Sans la lâcher, il se releva. Il ouvrit ensuite la petite boîte, dévoilant une délicate bague ouvragée en forme de feuille qu'il fut heureux de lui passer au doigt, avant qu'ils ne scellent leur serment d'amour en mêlant une nouvelle fois leurs souffles avec ivresse… bientôt interrompus par les vivats de plusieurs hommes de troupe. Car l'ex-roi de Mirkwood n'était pas venu seul : une compagnie d'une cinquantaine de gardes l'avait accompagné pour participer à la reconstruction d'Orodreth.

Avant que le royaume ne retrouve son rayonnement, les travaux promettaient de durer quelques années mais c'était une tâche qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir accomplir peu à peu ensemble.

Car qu'était-ce donc que quelques années éphémères de plus pour des elfes immortels ?


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

*** DEUX ANS PLUS TARD ***

La dernière pierre avait été posée au palais deux mois plus tôt. Le royaume en son entier revivait : tous les habitants avaient retrouvé leur place, leur métier et disposaient d'un endroit où vivre. Le mémorial érigé en l'honneur des disparus trônait au bout de la place principale : les crânes des dix **-** neuf dragons étaient placés en arc de cercle **,** au dessus des stèles sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les noms des victimes.

Depuis peu, le royaume totalisait huit dragons. Mina avait fait incuber les œufs, d'où en étaient sortis trois mâles : Eorn, Ingar, Erval, et quatre femelles : Noriel, Eara, Siri et Varya. Les premières semaines, le temps que les bébés grandissent, avaient été difficiles mais c'était déjà maintenant de beaux dragons, aussi grands que des chevaux de trait dont la croissance n'était pas terminée. Aela leur apprenait toutes les techniques de chasse, d'attaque et de défense, grâce à elle, ils deviendraient d'excellents gardiens.

Ce jour-là, tout Orodreth était en effervescence pour célébrer l'union de sa reine avec le seigneur Thranduil. C'était la dernière fois que les futurs époux faisaient chambre à part. La reine venait d'enfiler sa robe, réalisée avec soin par les couturières les plus habiles de la Lórien. Elle était toute en légèreté et d'un blanc immaculé. La coupe en était droite mais ample, marquée à la taille par une fine ceinture argentée. Le haut, constitué d'un bustier à bretelles avec un col discrètement plongeant offrait un subtil dos nu. Debout devant son miroir à observer d'un œil critique les derniers détails de sa toilette, Mina sentait monter en elle une anxiété irrationnelle à l'idée que la cérémonie ne se passe mal.

Des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Craignant que ce ne fut Thranduil, elle s'approcha et l'entrouvrit pour ne laisser apparaître que sa tête. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait de Galadriel qu'elle laissa entrer. La Dame de Lórien fut éblouie de découvrir son amie ainsi vêtue.

— Mina, vous êtes resplendissante !

— Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire gracieux.

— C'est l'heure, déclara l'elfe blonde.

Mina inspira profondément et acquiesça. Elle plaça soigneusement son diadème sur sa coiffure puis quitta la chambre avec son amie pour se rendre dans la grande salle où son peuple et les invités l'attendaient.

Le lieu de réception était plein et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le trône devant lequel Thranduil patientait. Extrêmement séduisant lui-même en tenue d'apparat, il eut pourtant le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit sa reine s'avancée dans l'allée dans sa robe sublime. Son pas était lent mais sûr. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du trône d'un pas lent et sûr, tous les yeux convergeaient vers elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son futur roi, ils lièrent leurs mains avant que Celeborn ne prenne la parole.

— Chers amis et peuple d'Orodreth, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres : la reine Mina Lùinwë et le seigneur Thranduil de Vertbois.

Les époux ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Après tant d'années, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'unir.

— Reine Mina, acceptez-vous de prendre le seigneur Thranduil, ici présent, pour époux ?

Elle quitta le roi des yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre favorablement, puis ce fut au tour de Thranduil.

— Seigneur Thranduil, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse la reine Mina Lùinwë, ici présente ?

— Oui, proclama le roi.

— De par mon statut, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous unir à jamais et de vous déclarer, seigneur Thranduil, roi d'Orodreth.

Immédiatement, des cris d'enthousiasme collectif s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais beaucoup venaient aussi de l'extérieur, accompagnés des hurlements des dragons. Devant l'assemblée, le roi et la reine échangèrent leurs alliances, de fins anneaux en or blanc sur lesquels était gravé _« Je t'aime »_ en runes elfiques, puis se donnèrent un chaste baiser sous les acclamations de tous.

La réception se poursuivit par un généreux banquet et un grand bal, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Cette journée avait été exceptionnelle, marquant un renouveau pour eux. Peu à peu, le tourbillon de la fête se calma dans le peuple et les invités désertèrent, laissant le couple se retirer dans sa chambre nuptiale. Depuis le petit balcon, Mina admirait les étoiles qui, ce soir, étaient plus brillantes que d'habitude. Thranduil vint l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle posa ses mains au dessus des siennes et les caressa doucement.

— Je t'aime... murmura-t-elle.

Il la tourna face à lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de fermer la porte du balcon pour retourner près de leur lit. Devant le miroir, elle retira sa tiare, symbole de sa charge royale, tandis que son époux revenait à la charge dans son cou et sur ses épaules qu'il picorait de petits baisers brûlants. Ce qu'il voulait, elle le souhaitait également. Mais ce soir, ils ne seraient que de simples époux. En douceur, elle se retourna pour lui enlever donc son diadème et le ceinturon portant son épée.

— Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il était l'unique amour de Mina et qu'elle n'avait pas connu d'autres elfes avant lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente brusquée.

— Chut, susurra-t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle fit glisser sa main dans son cou et jusque sur son torse.

— Je suis tienne, mon amour, et je te désire plus que tout, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Rassuré sur son consentement, le roi reprit ses baisers. Il dévorait son cou nacré et faisait glisser ses baisers jusque dans son décolleté. Elle se chargea de le dépouiller de sa tunique et lui de sa robe, couvrant de ses lèvres chaque partie de peau qu'il dévoilait. Il desserra le laçage d'un précieux cordon de soie et poussa délicatement sur les bretelles. Quand la robe se retrouva au sol, et put faire voyager son regard admiratif sur le corps à demi dénudé de sa Dame. Elle rattrapa son retard en lui retirant sa tunique qui rejoignit la robe par terre. Tous deux à présent torse nu, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir mutuellement.

Thranduil la prit dans ses bras pour venir la déposer en douceur sur leur couche, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle sans l'écraser. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la cicatrice que lui avait faite Smaug et il l'embrassa comme s'il croyait pouvoir la faire ainsi disparaître. Il continua la douce torture de son exploration jusqu'au nombril de son épouse, s'attardant longuement sur son ventre, dont il espérait qu'il porterait bientôt son enfant. Le couple poursuivit son manège, chacun s'appliquant à faire monter le désir de l'autre, se découvrant et jouant avec leurs sensations.

C'était leur première nuit de bonheur et surement pas la dernière...

Dans les trois ans qui suivirent leur mariage, Mina mit au monde deux enfants : une fille, Lywëlyn et un garçon, Mëdwyn.

Mina se tenait sur la terrasse de la tour de garde qui surplombait le royaume. Elle observait l'agitation plaisante qui régnait dans les rues.

Il y avait une dizaine d'années, jamais elle n'aurait cru y parvenir, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : un royaume vivant, un époux dévoué et deux magnifiques enfants pleins de vie. Quant à ses dragons, ils régnaient sur le ciel, veillant à la tranquillité des environs.

Une main se posa dans le creux de son dos et un baiser s'abattit sur son épaule. Thranduil, l'avait rejointe pour profiter du spectacle et ils contemplèrent ensemble le soleil se coucher. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il fallait qu'il meure dans cette autre fin qu'était le crépuscule… Mais dès le lendemain, le soleil inonderait de nouveau le royaume de sa lumière et ce pour encore beaucoup d'années à venir.

FIN


End file.
